How To Hijack A Prep School
by kaiROXmyWorld
Summary: Tis a new year for the Bladebreakers and already things have turned weird. A girl shows up on their doorstep with a package for Kai, only to find out that he's been missing. Strange things start occuring and it's up to them to find out what is going on.
1. Does This Dress Make Me Look Fat?

**How To Hijack A Prep School**

**Chapter 1**

A 16-year-old girl stood in front of a mansion in Japan. She had dark brown eyes, which could be mistaken for black eyes and black hair that went past her shoulders. She walked along the path leading to the door of the mansion, hoping to find a certain someone inside. She rang the doorbell and waited for a reply. She hoped that he was there. The door opened and revealed an old butler looking very proper in his uniform.

"May I help you there young lady?" the old butler asked.

The girl winced at the way he made her sound so formal.

"Yes, does a boy named Kai Hiwatari live here?" she asked nicely. Hopefully he was there so it would save her the trouble of having to go around the whole town just to find him.

The butler replied, "Indeed he does but I'm afraid Master Kai isn't here right now"

The girl felt disappointed. Kai always made it hard for others to find him. Its like he can make himself invisible whenever he decides that he wants to be alone! Kai can be so difficult sometimes.

She wondered, "Would you be able to tell me where he is?"

The butler replied, "Master Kai didn't mention where he was going but I imagine he is at his friends house. I will write down the address for you"

"Thank you very much" she smiled.

With a last thank you, the teen got a piece of paper with an address. She thanked the butler once again and walked away. She was determined to find Kai and there was no stopping her.

* * *

Laughter could be heard from three houses away. That's just how loud the Bladebreakers really were. 

"Haha very funny" Tyson said sarcastically.

"Very funny! It's too funny!" laughed Ray. If he laughed any harder he'd be on the floor by now.

Earlier in the morning, the Bladebreakers had way too much sugar and decided to make a bet. They had to balance a beyblade on their heads and the owners of the first two blades that stopped spinning had to not only walk down the street acting like girls BUT they had to dress up like girls too. Make-up, hair, everything. Unfortunately for Max and Tyson they lost.

"You know what? This dress actually compliments my eyes" Max discovered.

"MAX! You're enjoying this! What's wrong with you?" Tyson yelled.

"Hey Tyson, Max, turn around for a second" a voice asked.

Tyson and Max turned around only to be completely blinded by the flash of light before them.

"Gotcha!" called Dizzi.

"Oh no! Dizzi you better delete that!" Tyson yelled. Who knows what websites that picture could end up on?

"No way, this pictures a keeper" claimed Dizzi.

"Now for the grand finale! Go strut that stuff down the street" Ray teased while still trying his best not to explode of laughter.

After dragging the two "girled-up" teens, they got to the door but before they had a chance to open it, the doorbell rang. While Ray and Kenny their way to the doorknob, Tyson and Max went to hide.

"Wow…that was good timing," said Kenny.

"It's probably Hilary" thought Ray.

They opened the door. To their surprise it wasn't Hilary. Standing there was the teenage girl with black hair. She thought _Hopefully he's here._

"Hello there, can we help you with anything?" asked Kenny.

"Yes, I'm looking for Kai Hiwatari. I was told that he'd be here," she informed.

"She's here for Kai?" Tyson said while he was still hiding behind the couch.

"I have something for him" she said.

"Well he isn't here right now. Sorry we haven't seen him but I can give that to him if you want" Ray said.

"No thanks" she smiled, hoping they wouldn't get too suspicious.

The others paused for a minute. What did she have to give to Kai that was so top-secret? What was it altogether?

"I was told to deliver it to him personally" she informed them.

"Oh I see. Well, we'll make sure to tell him that you dropped by" Kenny said.

"Thanks. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?" she asked. She had been searching for him for days. Where was he?

"Have you checked at his mansion?" asked Ray.

"I just came from there," she said.

"He wasn't there?" Ray asked.

"No, I was told he would be here but well, he's not" she said.

"Hmm…hey Max! Did you see Kai at the beach before you got here?" Kenny asked as he turned to the blonde teen hiding behind the couch.

Max shook his head. It was yet another sign of negativity. The suspense was really getting to her. Where was he?

Max came out of hiding. " If we see him we'll make sure to tell him that he's being looked for" Max assured.

She stood there. She was a bit confused. Why was he wearing a dress and make-up? That was the random act of the day.

"So who shall I say is looking for him?" asked the blonde teen.

"I'm PJ," the girl informed.

"Well PJ, I'll be sure to tell Kai that you're looking for him" smiled the blonde boy.

"By the way, since that you're here, can I ask you something?" asked Max.

"Yeah sure, go ahead" smiled PJ.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" asked the curious boy.

* * *

3 DAYS LATER 

" Is there any news on Kai?" PJ asked the butler.

"Yes but I'm afraid its not good news" he informed.

Everyone had quietened down. They wanted to know what the news was.

The butler informed them. "He's been missing for four days"

* * *

**A/N: I know that it didn't have the greatest start -- BUT it will get better I promise! Please review! This is my first fan fiction so don't be too harsh.**


	2. A Dark Shadow Watches

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N: Just a little note. The words in _italic_ are their thoughts**

"He hasn't been seen for four days" repeated Kenny.

"So he hasn't been at his mansion and he hasn't come to the dojo lately either" thought Max.

"I wouldn't worry so much about Kai. He does this all the time" Tyson thought.

"Dizzi, can you scan the town?" Kenny asked the bit-beast.

The laptop trapped bit-beast informed "I've tried Chief but I can't find him anywhere"

"It's like he's disapeared" thought Kenny.

"Seriously guys, I wouldn't worry so much about Kai. He can take care of himself. He'll show up soon." thought the teenage girl. _Least I hope he does because I know how much he would want this._ She hands slowly turned into a fist.

* * *

PJ sat on a nearby bench in the park. Strange. The park was so quiet. Usually there would be kids laughing and playing on the playground, birds chirping, cats screeching as they chased up trees by dogs and occasionaly grumpy old men yelling at the skateboarders. Today was different. There was hardly any people to be seen. It was as if they were giving out free chocolate somewhere and everyone left the park just to get some chocolate. It was just strange that the park was so peaceful and quiet. She sat there and listened, listened to the sounds around her. It's been awhile since she got to relax like this.

_Would he even remember me? I mean I haven't seen him for so many years. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't remember. Hmm...boys..they can forget something within a minute. _**(A/N: I'm NOT trying to offend anyone!)**

She shook her head at the thought. She looked up at the sky and watched the clouds. She tried to enjoy what was left of the silence.

* * *

The Bladebreakers were still thinking about Kai's whereabouts. Everything was quiet until a smile came upon Ray's face. A thought had occurred to him. Why didn't he think of it sooner?

"Has anyone thought about checking his school?" Ray asked.

"Hmmm...never thought about checking there" Kenny thought.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?"asked Tyson.

"Because Ray thought of it first! Duh!" Dizzi informed.

"Geez Tyson, try to keep up would ya?" Ray teased.

With a smartass comment like that, Ray recieved a slap to the head many seconds later.

"Ow!" yelled Ray.

Before Tyson even had a chance to turn around, the next thing he knew, he had been hit at the back of his head by a hand. Ray's hand to be exact. Pretty soon it turned into a slap fight. Unfortunatly the teens failed to notice that Dizzi had taken a photo of them.

"First he dresses like a girl and now he's slap fights? What's next?" wondered Dizzi.

"He'll start going make-up shopping soon. Least he has Hilary to help him out with that" laughed Dizzi.

The doorbell rang. Max managed to get past Tyson and Ray's slap fight and answered the door. It was PJ. Before she could say anything, she noticed the slap fight going on infront of her.

"What the..." before she could finish her question, Kenny interupted.

"Don't worry about what they're doing. We just had a thought. Has anyone checked out if Kai's at his school?" the little brunette asked.

"No. I didn't think he was going back to his school this year" said the teen girl.

"Well let's go check it out then!" Max said. He was getting all excited. Another adventure it was for the Bladebreakers! And PJ of course.

* * *

A bus stopped infront of a school. Five teenagers stepped off the bus. They had never seen a school like this before. The school was old and dark. It gave PJ a bad feeling. It started to send shivers down her spine. It had such a bad aura. The school was so different. Something wasn't right.

"Where is everyone?" asked Max.

Ray thought it would have been a good idea to ask someone about the whereabouts of the students. He found a man standing outside the school. He approached him and hoped he knew what was happening.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where the students of this school are would you?" asked the Chinese boy.

The man replied in a monotonous voice " I'm sorry but the school doesn't open until Thursday"

"Oh really? I had no idea. Guess we'll come back then" thought Ray.

The Bladebreakers headed back to their bus. They were all glad to get out of there. The school definatly gave them a bad feeling.

As the bus pulled out, PJ started to wonder. _This is so typical of him but I still can't stop wondering. Where are you Kai? I can't wait around for you forever you know? I really need to give you this too. You better show up soon._

As the bus left the school area, a dark shadow was watching their every move.

**A/N: Oo...who is the dark shadow? and where is Kai? you'll find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Tyson VS the Cookies

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm jumping for joy that you people liked it!**

**Chapter 3**

It was a fine day. The sky was clear and there was a soft breeze. The sound of chattering and cars could be heard. Cars were pulling up and students had their book-filled bags. Most of them were well prepared for what was ahead of them. It was the first day of school. The students knew very well what that meant. Complete and utter boredom. As the students filed into the building, a limousine pulled up at the side of the building. A tall teenage boy stepped out of the car.

_What's with the change of uniforms this year? They were ugly to begin with so why make them look even worse?_

The boy looked up at the building. It had changed since he was last there. He felt a chill down his spine. There was something creepy about the building. It gave out a really bad vibes.

_Talk about intense. School has changed so much. I have to find out what's going on._

As the boy was left with his thoughts, a shadow was watching him. _So he's here already._

* * *

"Food! I need food!" yelled the ever-hungry Tyson. 

"Just wait would you? We have to wait for the cookies to bake properly!" yelled Hilary.

There was a knock on the door, followed by the ring of the doorbell. Max made his way to the door. When he opened the door, in front of him was PJ. She looked different. The expression on her face looked as if she meant business.

"Hey there PJ. So what's up?" asked the blonde teen.

She reminded "It's Thursday already. We have to go get Kai."

"Oh yeah, so it is." thought Max. It was 9 am in the morning. He was still a bit groggy. He only woke up about half an hour ago.

As Max turned around to tell remind everyone, he saw a blue flash run across the room. _What was that?_

"FOOD!" Tyson cheered. The cookies were obviously ready to eat.

"Come on guys! We have to go find Kai!" Max informed.

"What! No food? I'm starving!" yelled a very hungry Tyson.

"I've got some food with me so….stuff the cookies!" said the blonde teen.

Tyson looked as if he was about to faint. He wanted those cookies and he wanted them now. As everyone walked outside, Tyson quickly went to the oven. _Maybe I have a chance to get me some cookies!_

Tyson yelped as he burnt himself. "OW!HOT!STUPID HOT EVIL COOKIES! CAN'T I EVEN HAVE A TASTE? IS IT SO WRONG FOR ME TO HAVE JUST ONE?"

Dizzi laughed at Tyson "The cookies burnt you didn't they? So the answer would have to be yes. That's what you get for being impatient. Nice job there cookies."

* * *

"There's no boy named Kai here" the man informed. 

"Are you really sure about that? It is the first day. You can't really know every student here could you? ARE YOU EVEN A TEACHER AT THIS SCHOOL?" asked Hilary. She was getting really annoyed with this guy.

As Hilary and the man continued arguing, PJ noticed something. A white kitten sat by the window. It had a weird red symbol on its head. She saw a flash of blue hair. It was Kai. He was at the window. He was just staring out the window. _Finally he shows up! _She looked back at the window. He was gone. _What the hell? Where'd he go? _

As she turned around, another man came towards their direction. PJ automatically thought _Oh great. Even more grumpy old men to argue with._

"What's going on here? Are you kids lost or something?"asked the man. PJ thought _This man. There's something familiar about him but what?_

* * *

**A/N: DUM DUM DUM! So who's the man? Whats' going to happen to Kai? Will they actually end up talking to Kai? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Yeah..about this chapter. I could've sworn it was longer. Oh well. It will get lot longer later in the story.**


	4. A Gift Basket?

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! I OWN PJ**

**A/N:I'm back! Back with a new chapter that is! A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED! U GUYS R ALL AWESOME! HUGS ALL ROUND! virtual hugs everyone **

**Chapter 4**

A blue-haired boy laid on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling. He was lost in his thoughts. He had nothing else to do. He didn't have any classes until an hour later. He just laid there and thought.

_There's something different about this school, other than the uniforms but what? What is it?_

He heard the door open. He quickly sat up on his bed. He turned his view from the ceiling to the door.

"Mr. Hiwatari, you're to come with me please. The principal wants a word with you" the man informed.

"Now why would he want a word with me?" the bluenette wondered.

"You will find out soon enough Mr. Hiwatari. Now, come" the man said.

Kai got up from his bed and walked on. _What now?_

* * *

"We're looking for a boy named Kai Hiwatari. Is he here?" asked Ray.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm afraid there's no boy named Kai here" the man informed.

Tyson was about to pop. "You can't be..

"Thank you very much for your time. Sorry for the trouble" said PJ.

PJ lead the Bladebreakers back to the bus. As they walked towards the bus, a very angry Tyson was about to crack.

"PJ! I can't believe you're backing out already! What about…

"Shh! I'll explain everything when we get on the bus!" she whispered.

* * *

As Kai walked down the corridor of the third floor, he couldn't help but notice the interior of the building and how much it had changed. His footsteps echoed as he walked through the corridor. The walls were dark and the paintings on the wall were slightly creepy. He felt like he was being watched. Things were so different and not in a good way.

"Here we are. Go right in Mr. Hiwatari" the man said.

The man slowly opened the door for Kai. Kai was starting to wonder just what the hell was going on. He walked in quietly. He stood there and waited. All he could see was a chair. The chair spun around. Sitting on the chair was a middle aged looking man. He looked like he was in his late 30's, dark brown hair and pale skin. The man seemed somewhat familiar.

"You wanted to see me?" asked the teenager.

"Yes! I've noticed that you haven't come to this school for a long time" the man said.

"And?" wondered Kai.

"I wanted to say welcome back to the school Mr. Hiwatari. I hope you enjoy your school year and hope that you don't get into any trouble" the man smiled.

Kai paused for a minute. _What the hell? This is kinda random. He called me all this way just to welcome me? What's next? A gift basket?_

"Here have a gift basket!" the principal smiled as he handed the basket of food to the teenager.

_I spoke too soon._ Kai nodded as his way of saying thanks. He wanted to get out of there. He took his gift basket and walked out.

_Ok? Creepy building, happy principal, gift basket? That doesn't add up._

* * *

"Hey! You there!" a voice called.

The Bladebreakers and PJ turned around. Sitting by the willow tree were two boys.

"The name's Kale and this is Mike," the boy informed.

Kale was a boy who was about medium height, he had short black hair and hazel eyes. Mike had orange hair, brown eyes and was a pretty tall kid.

"So you wanna know about Kai huh?" Kale wondered.

"I knew I wasn't imagining it!" exclaimed PJ.

"Imagining what?" asked a very curious Kenny.

"I saw Kai! While Hilary was arguing with that guy, I saw him by the top window!" she said as she tried to remember.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER! We could've told those guys off for lying to us!" asked a very annoyed Hilary.

"Because if we did, that would make things worse for Kai and us. They'd know that we really are looking for him and keep watching out for us and make sure that we don't find him" PJ explained.

"Say what!" asked Max.

"By turning away, they think that we will look for Kai somewhere else. Understand?" asked PJ. Explaining was hard work.

"Oh… I get it now" said a very slow Tyson.

"Is he always like this?" wondered the black haired girl.

"Pretty much" said the rest of the Bladebreakers in unison.

"Those cookies are really getting to his brain. Too much food for Tyson means Tyson's brain shuts down" Dizzi remarked.

"Anyway, what can you tell us about Kai?" asked the ever-curious PJ.

"So, no introduction then?" wondered Mike.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm PJ. I'm sure you two know the Bladebreakers" she said as she pointed the Bladebreakers out.

"Yeah. Every now and then you guys would be the talk of the school." Kale informed.

A smile came to Tyson's face. He was about to explode. Anything to do with his fans always resulted in Tyson making a huge commotion.

"YEAH! GO ME…UH…GO US!"

The rest of the gang sweat dropped. How do they put up with him at times like these?

"One fan remark and it's already gone to his head" thought the laptop-trapped bit-beast.

"Ahem. Anyway…what do you guys know about Kai?" asked the teenage girl.

"Well for one, he's the practically the heir to Hiwatari Enterprises" said Mike.

"Yeah and?" asked Max.

"He doesn't like this school but then again who does?" wondered Kale.

"Yeah. Why don't they want people to know he goes to this school? It's not as if paparazzi are gonna come anytime soon" Ray smirked.

"They have special plans for Kai" said Mike. His voice was starting to sound serious.

"Do you know what these plans are?" asked Tyson. He was starting to get worried for their team captain.

"No but I can tell you one thing. They're not good plans" Mike said. He was really serious now.

"He's practically being held hostage here" Hilary said.

Everyone knew school was evil but this was just weird!

"Practically? He IS being held hostage!" exclaimed Kale.

"Isn't there anyone who can get him out of here?" asked Max.

"Yeah! Can't someone like…his parents get him out?" Hilary added.

Silence fell between Kale, Mike and PJ for a minute. It left the Bladebreakers a bit lost. Finally Max dared to break the silence.

"So, what's wrong with his parents?" wondered Max.

Finally PJ informed them "His mother died when he was 10 and his father….

"Yeah…. his father?" asked Kenny.

Mike answered, "His father hasn't been seen for 7 years."

"No one knows where his father is?" wondered Ray.

"No. Like we said, the man hasn't been seen for years" Mike replied.

"Hmm..I wonder if Kai has any idea of what's going on around here" Kenny wondered.

A smile drew on PJ's face. "Well, we'll find out soon enough" she smiled.

Everyone was quiet. What was she thinking inside that head of hers?

"What are you talking about PJ?" Max and Tyson asked in unison.

She said slyly, "Well my children, heh, tonight, midnight to be exact, we're making a break in"

* * *

**A/N:I told you the chapters would get longer! Well what did ya think? Will the break in succeed? Or will they get caught? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. The Break In

**I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!**

**Chapter 5**

A boy with blonde spiky hair typed away on his laptop. He was sitting in his dorm room and was accompanied by a two-toned haired boy.

"Is it ready yet Dean?" asked the two-toned haired boy.

Dean answered, "It's ready to go, waiting for your orders Kai."

A sly grin came upon Kai's face. "Perfect"

* * *

"Alright troop! Break in commences at midnight which is exactly 20 minutes from now" PJ said as she marched in an army like manner. Nothing was going to get in her way. This girl meant business. _This time, no one will stand in my way._

"So…exactly what do I have to do?" asked Tyson. It was obvious he had too much junk food again. The gang never should have left him alone in the kitchen before they left.

"Who was the genius that left him alone in the kitchen? Tyson and food doesn't exactly equal intelligence" chuckled Dizzi. She really was starting to wonder and worry about Tyson. "If you were going to leave him alone somewhere, you should've left him alone in the broom cupboard."

"Tyson! All you need to do is check if the coast is clear. Got it?" Max said.

"That's so boring though!" complained the bluenette.

What Tyson didn't realise was the fact that he was being a bit too loud. Noises could be heard. All of a sudden a couple of men came out of the school. They looked like guards.

Tyson burst out, "It's a school! Why do you need guards? And what's with the high-tech security? It's not as if we're gonna break in or anything!"

Everyone groaned. They should've listened to Dizzi and locked him in the broom cupboard.

"But Tyson does have a point. What's with the high-tech security?" Ray wondered.

"They're definitely hiding something and we're gonna find out" PJ said with determination in her voice.

PJ turned to the two boys helping them with the operation, "Kale, Mike, have you got the equipment we need?"

Kale pulled out torches, walkie-talkies, cables, a CD and speakers. Mike gave them a nod.

PJ smiled slyly. She chuckled "Perfect"

PJ smiled and turned towards the "troops". She had a sly look on her face. She asked, "So, do we all know what to do?"

"Yes Maam!" they answered in unison.

PJ smiled once again. It was all going the way she planned. They would get past the guards and finally get to Kai. _I don't like what's going on at the school Kai. We're gonna break in and get you out of here._

As they quietly walked over to the willow tree, Kenny didn't notice that he had stepped on a twig. This noise caught the attention of the guards. There weren't any rocks around to chuck to distract them. It was onto Plan B. PJ turned around, took a good look at the "troop" and thought. _Hmm…. need a distraction. Who hasn't got a mission yet? Hmm…_ Her eyes fell on Tyson. _Bingo!_

"Tyson! I need you to go on a special mission" she said as she winked at the others.

Tyson was getting excited. He answered, "Yeah sure! What do I have to do?"

PJ whispered into his ear. Tyson's excited expression all of a sudden turned into disappointment. "I'm not doing that!" he exclaimed.

"Well, too late. Have fun!" smiled PJ as she pushed Tyson out of the bushes.

Tyson was no longer in the shadows of the trees and bushes. He was in the light where everyone could see him. _All right, I guess it's my time to shine._ He thought for a second. The first thing that came to his head, it was random but it would work. He started flapping his arms up and down, he used his legs to bounce up and down on the ground and to top it off, he started squawking like a bird. This definitely caught the guard's attention.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" the guard yelled out.

As the guard ran towards Tyson, the blue-haired boy made a run for it. As the guards chased Tyson, it was up to the rest of the troops to make sure the plan would go well. They quickly and quietly made their way to the other side of the school.

"Wow. We finally found something that Tyson is good at" laughed Dizzi.

"There will be more guards along the way. Don't forget that" Kale reminded.

"It's hard not to forget. They're all over the place!" Ray remarked.

"We can't stay with you guys for much longer. They'll start checking the dorms soon" the two boys reminded.

"Okay. Thanks for all your help guys. Couldn't have done it without you two" smiled PJ.

"No problem. Any friend of Kai is a friend of ours" smiled Mike.

"Before we go, we drew out a map for you guys incase you get lost" said Kale as he handed them a map. The map was very detailed. It had all the rooms in the building, trap doors, secret passageways and all the possible hiding places. This map could be very useful.

Kenny accepted the map. "Thanks you guys" Kenny said.

"You two better get going. It's almost time" Hilary said as she looked at her watch.

"All right then. Good luck!" Kale said as he gave them a thumbs up. After that, they slipped into the darkness and made their way back to their dorms.

"I hope they don't get caught" Hilary said with a worried tone in her voice.

Max whispered, "They'll be fine. If they're friends with Kai, I'm sure Kai's skills at being quiet and undetected would've rubbed off onto them

* * *

"We've lost the intruder" the guard reported.

Tyson hid behind a bush. _That was close._ He waited for the guards to leave. Luckily he took a walkie-talkie with him so he could report back to the rest of the gang. He sat there and quickly and quietly turned the walkie-talkie on.

"The pigeons are at rest. I repeat the pigeons are at rest." Tyson whispered.

He soon got a reply from Kenny "Pigeons? What the hell Tyson! You don't have to talk in code or anything! Talk about overboard!"

"I think I'm on the west side of the school. Where are you guys?" asked the bluenette boy.

"We're on the north side of the school" replied Kenny.

"All right, I'll be there soon as I can" informed Tyson.

He put the walkie-talkie away. He heard a rustling in the bushes. It was getting closer. Tyson froze. He said "Whoever's there, show yourself!"

There was no reply. All he could hear was the rustling of bushes and it was getting closer.

"We need somewhere to hide" Ray suggested.

"I agree with you there Ray" agreed Max.

"We'll have to hide in the trees and bushes. It's all we've got right now" said PJ.

"Good idea" Hilary said.

Hilary and Max hid behind the bushes and shrubs. Kenny, Ray and PJ climbed up into the tree. The heard some guards coming. They immediately quietened down. The guard was walking towards the tree they were hiding in. Ray shuffled further back and at first didn't notice that he broke a little twig of the tree. The twig fell down onto the ground. The guard was starting to get suspicious. PJ set up Kenny's laptop and put the CD in the drive and connected the speakers using the cable. She played the CD. The CD played a sound effect of a squirrel. The guard was convinced it was just a squirrel. He started to walk away.

When the guard was out of sight, they all quickly and quietly got out from their hiding spots.

"Good thinking there PJ. I was wondering why you asked for that CD" Kenny said with a sense of happiness in his voice.

"Well, you have to be prepared for anything Chief" PJ smiled.

Ray got the map out. He quietly unfolded it and looked for their location. Max went in closer to see if he could help. A smile could be seen on Ray's face.

"Up there. That should be Kai's dorm" the Chinese boy smiled.

"This is it. We're busting Kai out of this nightmare" Max cheered.

Hilary looked around the area. She was looking for a way for them to get up to Kai's window. The only useful thing around was the tree.

"We'll have to climb the tree to get to his window" she said.

"Good thinking Hilary" Max thought.

Max started to climb the tree. He found it really easy. Maybe all the sugar he had before hyped him up. He felt like he could do anything. It was Ray's turn. Ray got up the tree with ease. It was from all the training he had.

PJ's plan was going so well. She waited for her turn to climb the tree. Then…she noticed something in the moonlight. A piece of white material. It flowed in the wind. It wasn't just a piece of material. It was a scarf. Not just any scarf. It was Kai's. No doubt about it. _I'd recognise that scarf anywhere._

She looked at the figure on the roof. It had to be Kai. Who else would it be? _Guess he didn't need our help after all._ She quietly made her way towards the figure she believed was Kai.

"PJ! Where are you going?" Max asked the girl.

PJ answered, "Change of plans guys. You guys go inside the school. See if you can find anything. Report back on the walkie-talkie. I've got something to take care of."

They didn't argue back. They went on with trying to get into the school.

_All right then, there may have been a change of plans but either way, I'm still gonna get this right. I have to give this to him._

She quickly made her way towards the figure. She stopped for a second. The figure had just jumped off the roof. What she thought would be easier just got harder. It might just be a bit harder to find him now that she couldn't see him.

She ran a bit faster while making sure she didn't make any noise. Then…she saw him. He was about 20 metres infront of her. PJ tried to catch up to him. He turned a corner. She ran a bit faster. She turned the corner. He was no longer infront of her. _Where'd he go?_

She ran faster and faster. She hoped she could catch up with him. The suspense was getting to her. He can't have disappeared that quickly. She started to wonder. _What the hell? Where did he disappear to this time?_

Then she saw him again. She sped up even more hoping to catch up with him. All of a sudden, he was gone. _Not again! Don't tell me I lost him again! This is starting to look hopeless._

She looked around her but before she could even take another step, she was pulled into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! What's gonna happen to PJ? What's gonna happen to Tyson? Will they find Kai? Find out in the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! I'M REALLY CURIOUS TO KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK!**


	6. Aquaintence?

**A/N: A BIG THANK YOU to all the reviewers! Your comments are always fun to read! **

**I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! IF I DID, THEN KAI WOULD BE IN IT ALOT MORE!**

**Chapter 6**

_Wo. What the hell? What's happening?_

PJ couldn't say a word. She could hardly see. The teen had no idea what was going on. The only thing she knew was that she wasn't alone. Earlier while she was looking for Kai, from out of nowhere, she was pulled into the bushes. She could feel the person next to her. The person held her tight from behind. The black-haired teen was in a tight hold so she couldn't move. She couldn't speak either. A hand was covering her mouth so she couldn't make a sound. She was almost helpless. Despite the position she was in, her legs were still free to move. _Maybe…if I could just kick them, I'll have enough time to get out of this._

She slightly moved her leg but before she could do anything else, a voice behind her spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the voice said.

PJ paused for a second. Her head snapped up. _That voice._ She looked to her side. _A white scarf?_ _Does that mean?_

She slowly grabbed the hand that restrained her from talking. She softly gripped it and slowly, she put it down so she could see. The tight hold she was in started to loosen. She turned around. "Kai?"

The bluenette paused for a second. _Those eyes. Those dark brown eyes._ After thinking hardly, it hit him. "PJ?"

Her face fully lit up. She was like a candle that had just been lit. A wide grin came onto her face.

She burst out "I can't believe it! It's actually you!"

With that reaction, she bounced and gave him a hug. She was so happy to see her friend after all this time. As for Kai, he was still a bit lost. He was being hugged!

"I haven't seen you for so long!"

She flinched for a second and realised something. She just HUGGED Kai!

She pulled away after realizing what she just did. _How embarrassing._ "Uh…sorry…I know how you're not into the whole hugging thing. I just got a bit carried away"

Before she could say anymore, someone interrupted her. She turned to see who it was. It was a boy who was about Kai's age. He had a set of headphones on and was typing away at his laptop, which had an attached satellite to it.

"Kai!" the voice said.

"Yeah?" asked the bluenette youth.

"I've just detected something or should I say somebody" the boy informed.

"Who?" Kai wondered.

"On the second floor, 4 people, all bunched up together" the boy informed.

"Find out who they are Dean" he ordered.

Before Dean could type any further, PJ answered Kai's order.

"That's probably Max, Hilary, Ray and Kenny"

"Why are they here?" Kai asked. He didn't seem that happy to see his teammates.

"They came with me to come and help break you out of this place. What else?" said the teen girl.

Kai shot back "I don't need any help when it comes to breaking out"

PJ dared to joke with him. "Yeah, sure sure."

* * *

_What is it?_ Tyson backed away as the rustling of the bushes got louder and louder. The boy with the blue mullet looked around to see if there was anyone he could recognize. _Is this some sort of joke?_

A white flash ran straight past him. _A ghost?_ Either way, it was gone. _Ha! Guess I scared it off._ The white flash ran past again. _GHOST!_ _This is starting to get freaky._

It ran past again. This time Tyson managed to hide behind the nearest tree. _Maybe if I'm out of sight, it'll stop running and maybe I can get a glimpse of it._

Tyson breathed in deeply. The white flash was nowhere to be seen. He breathed out. He was relieved. It was gone. _I can't help but wonder. What was that?_

The bushes were rustling again. Tyson froze. This time, he'd find out what it is. He saw something white and red. It was tiny. It had red orbs. Tyson paused for a minute. _Ok? What is that? It's not a ghost._

He saw a paw come out of the bushes. The creature's red eyes shone in the moonlight. It was just a kitten. A white kitten with red eyes. Tyson noticed something strange about the kitten. On it's forehead was a strange mark. It was red. _What's that thing on its head? It's like the sign of a cult or something._

* * *

"Uh…Kai?" asked Dean. 

"What?" asked the bluenette teenager.

"Mind explaining who your friend is?" the spiky blonde asked.

"Dean, she's an acquaintance of mine" he informed.

_Acquaintance? What's he on about? After all this time, you'd think that he might have the guts to say that I'm his friend. I've known him since I was 10 for crying out loud!_ PJ was starting to get very confused.

"Well now that that's out of the way, you mind explaining what it is on earth that you're doing?" asked the very confused girl.

Kai shot back "And why should I?"

PJ smirked "Why not?"

Kai was starting to get a bit annoyed. "Because then you'll get involved and then I'll have to spend most of my time making sure that you don't get into trouble"

"Aww, didn't know you cared so much" she smiled.

Dean interrupted their little argument and informed them. "There are guards coming on the second floor. They better get out of there soon or they're toast"

PJ grabbed the walkie-talkie out of her pocket. She switched it on and reported, "Hey guys. It's PJ. There are guards coming your way. Go back to the dorm and climb out the window. I'll tell you where to go from there."

She soon got a reply from Kenny, "Roger that"

* * *

The sound of footsteps could be heard. They were getting closer and closer. The remaining Bladebreakers quietly crawled along the floor. That way it was harder to be seen. They were right near the door of the dorm. They quickly crawled in. They silently closed the door behind them. 

"Hmph…typical Kai" Ray whispered as he looked at Kai's bed. Kai obviously wasn't there. He used pillows and covered it up with the blanket to make it look like he was sleeping. He had obviously snuck out.

Max slowly opened the window. "Ladies first" Ray whispered. Hilary was the first one out the window. She climbed onto a nearby tree and waited for the rest of them. Kenny was next. He carefully walked along the branch and hid with Hilary. Ray climbed out after Kenny. It was Max's turn. He relaxed a little. Suddenly, his hand slipped and the window slammed into the windowpane. He froze for a minute. _Crap! This isn't good._

The others motioned for him to quickly get out of there. Max had other ideas. Max used his hands to gesture for them to go hide.

He could hear the guard coming closer to the dorm. He hid under the bed. The door opened. He could only see the feet of the guard. The guard walked in. He shone a torch and looked around. Max breathed in deeply and tried not to make a sound. Max watched as the guard walk out and closed the door behind him. He breathed out. _Phew. That was a close one._

The blonde got out from under the bed. He opened the window and climbed onto the tree branch. He slowly closed the window behind him. _I thought I was a goner._ The rest of the Bladebreakers relaxed a little.

"What are you all doing up there?" a voice asked.

They looked down. It was Tyson. He had obviously escaped the guard in one piece.

Kenny got out the walkie-talkie. "PJ? Are you there?"

A voice came from the walkie-talkie. "Yeah I'm here. So you managed to get out of there huh? Well, you're all on the west side of the school right? Keep walking east, then turn when you see the fountain. I'll be there. See you soon"

"Well, you heard her. Let's go find Kai!" Kenny said.

* * *

"They should be here soon" PJ smiled. 

She looked at the bluenette teen. He didn't look at all excited to see his team. _I know that he'd at least make some sort of remark but he hasn't. He's more quiet than usual. Did something happen between them? _

The bushes started to make noises. The rustling noise was getting closer. First thing to come out of the bush was a foot. So it was definitely a person. Blonde hair could be seen. It was Max and behind him, was the rest of the troop.

As soon as they stepped out of the bushes, a smile and expressions of excitement and happiness could be seen on their faces. "Kai!" they all said in unison.

"Shhh! There's still guards around" PJ reminded.

They lowered their voices. After all this time, they finally found their friend and team captain.

"Would somebody please explain what's going on here?" asked Tyson. After all the rumours that they heard, they needed a clarification.

"Before we do that guys, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Dean. He's Kai's friend. He'll explain everything to you" PJ informed.

"Alright then, can you tell us about what's going on around this place? It's giving me the chills" Ray asked.

While Dean was ready to give them the whole speech, PJ was looking at Kai. He didn't look that different from the last time she saw him. Then the girl remembered something. _Oh yeah, Kai would really want this._

She whispered, "Kai, can you come with me for a minute?"

* * *

**A/N: So...what did you think? PLEASE review! **


	7. A Blade Without A Beast

**A/N: A BIG THANK YOU to all you people who reviewed and contributed! You are all awesome!**

**I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! I ONLY OWN MY OCS!**

**Chapter 7**

The night was dark. The moon was up and the wind was howling. She stood there in the shadows while the wind played with her hair. Her dark brown eyes shone in the darkness of the night.

In front of her stood the person she had been searching for. After all these months she had finally found him.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

PJ sat on a chair in the foyer and waited. Earlier that day she was informed that she was needed for a special task. The door opened. The secretary had informed her "You may go inside now."

She walked in. Sitting there was an old man. She spoke "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did. Please, sit down" the elder said. He gestured for her to sit down. She sat quietly sat down. She then started to notice the package he had pulled out. It looked like any normal package but then as she looked carefully at the package not missing any details, something caught her eye. It was something she hadn't seen for many years. Her eyes widened. _That signature! But, it can't be!_

The old man handed the package over to her. "This package came for you." The look on her face made him wonder. He asked "Is there something wrong?"

She snapped back to reality. She gathered her thoughts. She simply smiled "No. Nothing at all."

A part of her knew that the old man wasn't convinced. Fortunately for her, the phone rang before he could say anything. He quickly picked it up. "I'll be right there" he said as he put the phone down. "Excuse me for a minute" he said. Before she could answer he rushed out the door.

The young girl sat there alone in the room. As she went to close the door, she checked to see if anyone was around. She quietly closed the door. She stared at the package for a moment. She reached out and grabbed the package. The young girl carefully opened it. Inside was a box and a letter. She stared at the letter in her hand. It was addressed to her and it was written in very familiar writing._ I don't understand. How is that possible? How can he still be alive?_

She looked at the letter in her hand once more. After gathering her thoughts, she slowly and quietly opened the letter.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

PJ stood there and looked at the teen in front of her. His looks hadn't changed that much but still; there was something different about him.

It was quiet. It was only he and her standing there in the shadows. She tried to think of how to say what she was going to say but she couldn't find the right words. Finally, she spoke out, "Kai"

The teen in front of her looked at her with a look of curiosity in his eyes. He didn't say anything; instead he let out a "Hmm?" sound to make sure she knew that she had his attention.

She tried to gather her words. "Well, the thing is…" she paused for a minute. She thought for a moment. _What's he gonna think? For all I know, he might not take it very well. _

Kai started to wonder. _What's wrong with her? It's like something is getting to her. Is what she has to tell me that bad?_

She calmed herself. _All right, here goes._ She finally said, "The thing is…I got this package a couple of months ago. When I opened it, it had a box and a letter in it. The person who sent the letter told me to find you and give this to you."

PJ pulled out a box and gave it to the bluenette. He stared at the box for a moment. It was blue with black and red patterns on it. _What is this?_

He slowly opened the box. He stared into the box. His eyes widened. He picked up the object that had caught his attention. It was a shiny gold locket. He had obviously recognised the locket. He stared at it for a while. He looked at the words engraved onto the locket. It read:

"I keep this locket so I can keep the ones I love close to my heart"

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

A woman stood nearby a couch. She had short sky blue hair and warm brown eyes that could bring comfort to even the saddest person. She was holding a bag. She sat down on the couch and took a little box out of the bag. Out of the box came something shiny. It was a gold locket that shone in the sunlight. She picked up a photo on the table in front of her and she stuck it into the locket. Nearby, a five-year-old boy stood and watched with curiosity in his eyes.

The woman had seen the little boy watching her. She smiled at him. That was the signal for him to go over there and find out exactly what she was doing. "Mother? Why do you have that necklace?" asked the curious boy.

She smiled at him and answered, " It's because then I can keep my loved ones with me at all times, Kai. Do you want to see who's inside?"

Little Kai's eyes widened. He was getting really excited. He smiled and nodded. His mother opened the locket to reveal a family photo. It was a photo of him,and his family.It was taken the day they all went to the country and stayed at their summerhouse.

"That was a fun day wasn't it honey?" smiled his mother.

He nodded back, "Uh huh!"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got a little something for you too" she said as she started to go through her bag. It took her a bit to find it but eventually she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a box and gave it to Kai. He stared at the box for a bit until he wondered what was inside. He opened the box and took off all the wrapping. Inside the box was a stainless steel pendant on a cord. On the front was the Japanese symbol for 'strong' and engraved on the back were the words 'Always stay strong'

The little bluenette seemed to like his gift. His mother simply smiled at his happy expression. His mother looked at him with her warm eyes and her gentle smile. She gave her little boy a warm hug. "Thank you mother!"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

PJ looked at him with sadness in her eyes. _I didn't think he'd take it so well. The poor guy. He doesn't have many memories of his own mother and for something like this to come up. I can see why he's like this._

The silence between the two youths was broken when the bluenette asked, "Where did you get this?"

PJ answered, "It just came in the box along with…"

Kai turned to look at the other object in the box. It was wrapped up in paper. He tore the paper off. He looked at the object and almost jumped. It was a beyblade but not just any beyblade. It was a beyblade he was very familiar with. It brought back memories he would rather forget. It was the black and green blade he thought he would never see again. It was Black Dranzer. The blade that he wielded three years ago was back except this time; there was no bit beast. The black phoenix was nowhere to be seen.

_I thought it was all over. Of all the times for this to come up, why now?_ _What am I supposed to do with this?_He spoke but it only sounded like a whisper. "I thought this beyblade was destroyed but…"

"I don't know either. The package just came to me a couple of months ago. I was told to find you and give this box to you" spoke the young girl.

The bluenette youth wondered, "Did you know? About the locket and the beyblade inside?"

PJ couldn't lie to him. Even if she did, he would see that she was lying. She knew it was impossible to lie to Kai. To her, he was like a mind reader or even a lie detector.

She admitted, "Well, I'll be honest. I did take a tiny peak at it."

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

PJ opened the letter in front of her. The writing was neat and familiar to her. The letter read:

PJ,

I'm sure you're very well aware of who this is. I want you to deliver this to Kai. I know how much he would want this locket. Also, the beyblade inside, it will be a lot safer with him than anyone else. I know he will take care of it and keep it hidden. I trust you can deliver this to him safely. You must not tell anyone else about the beyblade. Good luck.

The young girl looked at the package next to her. She decided to open it. Inside was a gold locket and something tightly wrapped in paper. It was pretty obvious that the beyblade was inside. She admired the golden locket. She opened it and found herself looking at something. _That's different. Different that it's weird._ In front of her was a picture of Kai and his family. They were standing infront of a house on a sunny day. It was perfect but the best thing was they all looked so happy. Standing, was his father and his older brother, in front of them was his mother, his younger sister and him. A smile was decorated across their faces. PJ smiled at the thought. _Well you don't see that everyday. He's smiling._

She could hear footsteps in the hallway. She closed the locket and quickly put it back into the box. She grabbed the box and stood up. The door opened. The old man walked in.

"I'm sorry about that. I had to quickly check something. Now, is there anything you want to say to me? It looked like there was a lot on your mind" the old man asked.

PJ answered, "No Mr. Dickenson. I was just thinking about something. It's nothing really. Thank you for informing me about the package."

She grabbed her package and headed for the door. A thought ran through her mind. _Hmm…it's kind of like a mission. Finally! Something to do. I'll find him. I'll make sure of it. I know that he'd want this even though it may not be from his most favourite person in the world. _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

"So, you knew?" he asked.

"Well yeah. I couldn't help but look. It was right infront of me and the package was addressed to me" PJ spoke. _I'm in trouble now._

Kai made it clear, "I'm not pissed off or anything. Just wondering."

Another thought ran through his mind. _Why did this package go to PJ first?_ _More importantly, who sent it in the first place?_

"Who sent it?" asked the bluenette.

"Hmm?" wondered PJ.

Kai asked again. "Who sent the package?"

PJ paused for a second. _I definitely know he's not going to like this._ She then spoke out, "It's from…from…"

She was finding it hard to say. This news would be big for him. She couldn't even begin to imagine what his expression and what his words would be like.

She tried again, "It's from…it's from your father."

* * *

**A/N:So, after all these years, Kai's fatheris back. Stick around because the 8th chapter will be up soon! **

**So, what did you think? Was it good? Was it not so good? Give me some feedback. Suggest what YOU want to happen. Just give me some ideas of what you people out there think. Please review!**


	8. Painful Memories

**I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!**

**Chapter 8**

-FLASHBACK-

A ten-year-old Kai sat at the top of the staircase. His older brother and younger sister quietly sat nearby and listened to the conversation that was happening downstairs in the hallway. So far, it wasn't exactly the best conversation to listen to. It was in fact the opposite. The conversation was enough to break their hearts.

A tall figure in the hallway spoke, "I have to leave the kids here. My plane leaves for Russia in two hours. They can't come with me or everything will become a lot more difficult. Look after them for me."

A tear fell down the little girls cheek. She whispered, "I don't want Daddy to go! We're supposed to be a family. We need to stick together!"

She couldn't take it anymore. She bolted down the stairs and ran towards her father while tears were streaming down her face. She ran into his arms and wouldn't let go. She pleaded, "Daddy, please don't go! We need you here!"

Her brothers ran downstairs to help out with their little sister's protest. They stood in front of their father with serious looks on their faces. Then the yelling started. It began with the youngest Hiwatari member: Karina.

"You can't go daddy! I want you to stay here! WE want you to stay here!" she cried.

Kai decided to join in with the protest. "It's only been a couple of months since Mum died! Now you're leaving us too? We're supposed to stick together! It's what she wanted! And you're running away from all that!"

Their father spoke out, "I have reasons for what I'm about to do. Maybe you don't understand right now but you will someday.''

The eldest brother, Luka, decided to speak his mind, "Dad! You seriously can't go through with this! This is a time where we need each other the most!"

He hoped that his father would have heard his words. He hoped that he might have come to his senses and stayed with them. His hopes went unfulfilled as he saw his father give them one last look and walked out the door.

"DAD!" yelled the children as they bolted towards the door. In their attempt to get to their father, they were pulled back. They struggled to break free from the tight hold they were in. As they broke free, the car drove pulled out and drove towards the gate. They ran as fast as they could. They ran faster and faster. As the gates opened, the calls of the children could be heard. "DAD! PLEASE DON'T GO! DAD!"

It was no use. The gates opened and the car, with their father inside, drove away. Away from the mansion and away from them. They stood there, in the dark and pouring rain. As raindrops fell onto their faces, the raindrops from the sky hid the tears they shed. Nothing could hide the sadness they all had within their hearts.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai's hands became fists. His bangs covered up the anger in his eyes. He muttered, "After all these years, he thinks he can just show up like this? All of a sudden, now he thinks he can just come back into my life as if nothing happened?"

He clenched his fists until they almost turned white. He was so frustrated with his father. The last time he ever saw him, the last thing he ever said to father, were things that he never thought he would say. Walking out was the last thing he thought his father would have done. _He walked out on his own family! And for what? His job!_

As he thought about it with concentration, he felt something on his shoulder. It was a hand. PJ's hand to be exact. The raven-haired girl spoke to him, "Kai, I know how much he hurt you and your brother and sister but think about it. He was thought to be dead at a certain stage. At least he's alive. He's even tried contacting you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Kai thought about what the girl had said to him. _That's right. There was a time where everyone thought he was dead. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-FLASHBACK-

It had been 3 weeks since their father left them. They hadn't taken it so well. The Hiwatari children barely spoke. One of their parents was already lost and now, another one gone. It was so lonely. All they had left was each other.

Kai sat at the top of the stairs. He felt as if his whole family was falling apart. His mother died and his father, gone. His little sister was still convinced that their father would come back one day. She walked up to a depressed Kai and hugged him. She smiled, "Don't worry. He'll come back. If he really loves us, then he'd come back."

"Sorry but I gave up that theory ages ago" said the young bluenette.

"But, you can't give up hope! He'll come back! He has to!" argued the eight-year-old.

The eldest brother cut into their argument as he walked down the hallway, "Well, one thing is that we have to stick together. All we have now is each other."

The eight-year-old smiled. "We have to look on the positive side!"

Kai still didn't seem convinced. He got up and walked towards his room. He shut the door behind him, leaving the rest of his family to wonder.

Karina faced her eldest brother and asked, "Why does he have to be like that? He can't give up on Dad! I haven't!"

Luka smiled at his little sister. He always loved her optimism.

The doorbell rang. Before Luka took a step, the maid answered the door. It was the police. _The police? What's going on?_

He hid behind the wall, next to the staircase hoping he could hear the news. He turned to his sister and gestured for her to go get Kai.

She nodded and went to Kai's bedroom door. She knocked and whispered, "Kai! The police are here for some reason! You might want to listen to this!"

The doorknob turned and the bluenette boy walked out. He spoke, "This had better be good."

He joined Karina and Luka while they listened to the conversation between the police and the maid. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

The policeman asked, "Is this the Hiwatari residence?"

The maid answered back with a yes.

The policeman continued, " About two days ago, this was found at the Russian resident of Mr. Hiwatari." The man held out a watch. The children upstairs recognised what was in the man's hand. It was the watch that their father always wore.

Then the policeman said the unimaginable, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I'm afraid that Mr. Alexander Hiwatari is dead. He died under unknown causes."

The children froze. Their eyes widened. After all this time, their father was dead.

Tears could be seen as the children quietly walked into Karina's room. Karina collapsed onto the bed as she soaked it with her tears. The boys sat on their sister's bed and stared at the wall as they gathered their thoughts and feelings. Karina grabbed her pillow and squeezed it tight as she buried her face into it. Her brothers sat beside her. They both sat sideways and laid their heads onto each other's shoulders. They just sat there in silence while their sister cried herself to sleep.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai didn't know what to think. He was so frustrated with his father yet deep inside he was somewhat relieved that his father was alive.

He started to question the matter, "But…why? If he's been alive all this time…why now?"

PJ thought for a minute and then answered, "I don't know but that shouldn't matter so much right now. He's alive and that's all that matters."

Kai wondered, "Do they know?"

"If you mean Luka and Karina, then yes" replied PJ.

He hadn't talked about his family for a long time. He was curious about how his brother and sister were going. He asked, "So, how are they?"

The young girl smiled, "They're doing pretty well. Luka's started his first year of uni and Karina is doing really well with her photography. Ever since she got that camera, she's never stopped using it. She's used up about seven photo albums already!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-FLASHBACK-

An eleven-year-old Karina stood in the hallway. Colourful streamers and balloons decorated the lounge room of the Hiwatari house. It had been a big day. Karina had finished school and was to take the next big step: High School.

Friends and family had gathered to celebrate her special day. The celebration had been completely dedicated to her. The fact that everyone she cared about was there to celebrate was good enough. Karina went back inside her room and stared at the picture of her mother. She spoke to the picture like she did on many other occasions. "It's a big day Mum. I just wish you were here to celebrate with me."

A knock came to the door of her room. A feminine voice spoke. It was her Aunt Shina who was also her mother's sister. "What are you doing all alone in your room when you can come out and celebrate with us? This whole thing is dedicated to you! So come out in that little pretty outfit of yours and celebrate!"

Shina opened the door to reveal Karina looking very pretty in her new outfit. She wore a purple singlet top with lace trimmings and her long white skirt. It suited her well.

While her aunt was flattering her about her outfit, downstairs her friends were chatting. PJ had a thought.

"She's going to love it! I've seen the way she looks at it every time we walk past the shop. Are we good or are we good? I can't wait to see the look on her face!" smiled PJ.

PJ had been planning this with Kai and Luka for weeks. They all knew how much Karina loved anything to do with cameras. The trio had all chipped in to get her a digital camera. It was the latest Digiclick camera too. _She loves cameras so much, so why not buy her one? It's only right._

Luka added, "She's going to flip when she opens it!"

They were all eager to see Karina walk down those stairs and open their gift to her. Their wishes were soon granted as they saw Karina walk down the stairs. She walked up to them and asked, "So what do you think of the party so far?"

Luka was the one to answer. "Well, it's alright but what would be really good is if you opened this." That was Kai's cue to bring out Karina's present. She stared at the package for a bit. She spoke, "You guys! You didn't have to get me anything!"

"Well, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" said the raven-haired-girl.

The three watched as Karina opened the present. Her eyes widened and a smile decorated her face as she pulled a small box out. "Oh my God! It's a Digiclick camera! These things cost tons! How did you all save up for this?"

Kai answered, "Simple. We all chipped in."

Karina looked as if she was about to explode out of happiness. She put the box on the nearest table and bear hugged the trio. "You guys are so awesome! No, you are beyond awesome but I still can't believe you did all this!"

Luka smiled, "Just showing you that we care."

Karina looked like she was about to cry. She hugged them all one by one. She burst out, "I love you guys!"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai smiled at the thought of his sister and brother. Then he remembered something else he needed to know, "And…how bout you?"

She smiled at the question. _It's been a long time since I saw this side of him. _She simply smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"And?"

It was hard to lie to Kai. She felt as if he could see right through her. She spoke out, "It's just that…"

Kai continued with the questioning, "Yeah?"

Before he could say anything more, PJ moved closer, put her arms around him and hugged him. She spoke, "I've missed you. I mean I haven't seen you for so long! Feels like it's been ages!"

The bluenette couldn't say it but inside, he had missed her too. After sharing a silent moment, she let go and smiled; "We've been friends for ages and yet I hardly get to even say hi to you anymore. It's weird but I guess that's what happens when your friend's a celebrity."

The boy said, "Me a celebrity? Hardly"

PJ joked, " Okay, maybe not a celebrity. Not a high profile one anyway. Even though you're famous and have tons of fan girls out there, I just hope you don't forget all of us so called 'little' people."

Kai shuddered at the mention of fan girls. They were the reason why he didn't go anywhere near girls. PJ was different though. He knew that she could control herself and besides, she only saw him as a friend.

PJ saw the look in his eyes. "Those fan girls getting to you again?"

He answered, "Yeah. So tiring running away from them."

The raven-haired-girl joked, "This is why you should have a fake girlfriend or at least a disguise. Pepper spray always works too."

He smiled at the thought. PJ always looked on the bright side or she would at least try to make a joke out of the situation.

Footsteps and lights could be seen and heard from nearby. The guards were back again. The two teenagers both hid in the bushes. Lights from the torches the guards had could be seen getting closer to their spot. Kai grabbed PJ and pulled her closer. The light had missed her and they continued to shine around the area until something could be found. They both breathed a sigh of relief. Least it was over, for now.

Kai spoke out, "We should get back to the others."

Whispers came from PJ as she whispered to Kai. "Um…Kai?"

He turned to face her. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

PJ pointed out, "You can let go of me now."

The bluenette hadn't noticed that he was still hanging onto the girl. He pulled away as she broke out of his grip. The boy stood up and said, "We better get back to the others and warn them about the guards."

"Yeah alright" said the teenage girl as she stood up.

As she started to walk ahead, she was stopped by Kai's words, "By the way, I missed you too."

She turned to face him and she looked at him with her dark brown eyes. She simply smiled at him and walked on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, let me get this straight. You and Kai are trying to find out about the staff at your school and the reason for all this security?" Tyson said.

Dean answered, "You could say that. It's just that our school, it's been completely warped. The uniform, the teachers, the rules, the classes and the most questionable thing are the security guards. I mean do we really need them? Another thing, why does the principal seem to keep his eye on Kai so much? In some ways, it's like he's being held hostage here. There's something going on and we're going to get to the bottom of it."

"We? It's just you right now. Hey, where did Kai get to?" wondered Kenny.

Just as Kenny finished his sentence, Kai came out from around the corner. Behind him walked PJ. A sly grin came to Tyson's face. "Wow Kai. I never thought in a millions years you'd make a move like that and at this time as well. Nice one."

Kai only ignored the boy. _How do I put up with him?_

Ray warned, "You better watch out Tyson. Getting Kai angry isn't exactly the smartest thing to do."

Dizzi shot, "Yeah but since Tyson ate all that food, he can't exactly process all that right now."

"Hey!" Tyson shot.

"Someone should really keep him away from all that junk food. If he keeps it up, then his brain will just be made out of junk" Dizzi commented.

PJ warned, "You might want to keep it down because the guards are back on the prowl."

Max wondered, "Don't those guys ever give up? This is getting really is suspicious."

Kai replied, "Exactly the reason why I'm here. To found out just what's going on around here. I feel like I've been trapped here. Something's wrong about this place."

Ray agreed, "You got that right."

"It's really creepy around here. This place gives me the creeps," said Hilary as she felt the goose bumps on her arms.

"I don't think we'll be able to stay here for much longer. There'll be more guards soon so we have to leave soon." Ray claimed.

Dean was still on his laptop. All of a sudden, his eyes widened. His satellite had picked something up. It was the guards. They were around the corner from them. Dean added, "You got that right. They're coming now. I suggest that you guys get out of here and quick."

The Bladebreakers got together and checked the coast to see if there were any guards around. It was clear. They made their way towards the hedges. PJ let them get ahead of her. She had one last thing to say to Kai. "Kai, be careful alright?"

The bluenette nodded, "Yeah I'll try but I'm not making any promises. You should get going. The guards will be coming soon."

She nodded and made her way so she could catch up with the rest of the Bladebreakers. They were at the hedges. They made their way over the hedges. As soon as they got over, they made their way towards the road.

"So, what do you think is going to happen now?" wondered Max.

Ray answered, "I'm not sure but either way, we're going to find out."

PJ thought for a minute. "He's gonna need some help. Him and Dean can't do all the research."

"So what are you suggesting?" asked the blonde teen.

PJ smiled, "Well…"

"Sounds like you got a plan," said Ray.

The raven-haired-girl grinned, "It so happens that I have connections with Kai's school."

Tyson spoke out, "So you're saying that Kai and Dean are gonna need some help? Umm…"

PJ looked at the boy with a worried look, "I said that about five minutes ago."

The Bladebreakers shook their heads at Tyson's question as Hilary took a wack at his head. It was obvious that his brain didn't work that well at night, especially after a lot of junk food.

Dizzi commented, "We really gotta stop feeding him all this junk or his brain will work even slower."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what's PJ's plan? Will she actually get to explain it without any more interruptions from Tyson? Will the group finally stop feeding Tyson all that junk food? You'll just have to wait til the next chapter!**

**Thank you to all the people who contributed! (virtual hugs) **

**Please review! **


	9. SQUISH IT!

**I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! I OWN MY OCS!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! You are all awesome!**

**Chapter 9**

-ON THE PHONE-

"Hey Karina! How are you?" asked a raven-haired girl.

A voice on the other side replied, "Oh my God! PJ? I'm great! How about you?"

"Yeah I'm alright. So how is everything over there?" asked PJ.

"It's all good over here. How's Japan?" asked Karina.

"Japan's great!" replied PJ.

"How's my brother?" wondered Karina.

PJ answered, "He seems alright, although he was a lot more quiet than usual."

The youngest Hiwatari member assumed, "I'm guessing he didn't take the news that well."

Her friend replied, "No. He was really shocked and then he went all quiet. Well, more quiet than usual."

Karina said, "Well, he'll accept it sooner or later. I know it."

PJ smiled, "You sound so confident."

"Aren't I always?" said Karina.

PJ spoke out, "He was so…different."

Karina paused for a minute. She started to wonder about her brother. She then asked, "In what way? What do you mean he was different? Different, how? Tell me everything!"

"Calm down Karina. Nothing serious. It's just that…what he said, when I mentioned your father and the things he said after that" said PJ.

Karina was becoming very curious. "What did he say?"

Her friend answered, "When I mentioned your father, he was really frustrated. I've never seen him so angry before."

"Isn't he always angry? Anyway, what did he say after that?" wondered Karina.

PJ answered, "Well, it was a bit of a shock to me, the way he was acting. Kinda scary really."

Karina was so lost. "Scary? How was he scary? Do you mean more scary than usual?"

PJ laughed. The raven-haired teen answered, "It what he said and what he was doing. He was smiling! Smiling! I don't see him smiling a lot. He even joked around with me!"

A wide grin came to Karina's face. She asked, "Oh really? What did he say?"

It was PJ's turn to be lost. "You sound as if there's something I don't know. You sound so happy. As if, this is normal. Is there something I should know? You know something don't you!"

Karina couldn't help but laugh. "It's nothing! You're getting all worked up over nothing! It's just that, it's good to know that Kai's happy."

While her best friend was on the other side panicking, Karina had a huge grin on her face. Her brother doesn't smile for a lot of people. What if, there was something going on with him and PJ? It was the perfect opportunity to blackmail and annoy her brother and to also play Cupid.

PJ was still panicking. "Karina? Are you still there?"

Her friend snapped back to reality. She then answered, "Yeah yeah, I'm still here."

"What with the silence?" wondered PJ.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking of something. Anyway, what did my brother say to you?" Karina asked with curiosity.

PJ answered, "Well, first he went to into brother mode and he asked how you and Luka were doing. Then he asked how I was doing. Then I gave him a hug. I haven't seen him for ages, so can you blame me? Then I started joking around about him being too famous and that he shouldn't forget his friends even if he is a celebrity. That's when he started joking around with me. Weird, I know. Then a guard almost caught us. He pulled me close to him. Yeah, another freakishly weird move and after the guard went, he didn't even notice that he was still holding onto me. Then he said that he missed me aswell. I'm freaking out here! He's so different that it's scary."

Karina was as shocked as PJ was. "I wouldn't worry about it so much. It's just that, he trusts you a lot more than he trusts others. So, you can stop freaking out. He just needs someone to talk to."

Karina's speech calmed PJ down. PJ added, "You're right. I shouldn't be freaking out."

"Exactly!" smiled Karina.

Then Karina had a thought. It was sneaky but she wanted to see the reaction of her brother and PJ.

"By the way PJ, can you give my brother a hug for me?" she said with a sly grin on her face.

"Umm…sure I guess. Anything else?" asked the teen.

She answered, "Tell him that me and Luka say hi."

PJ replied, "Yeah sure. No problem."

"Oh I gotta go now. I'll talk to you soon okay?" said Karina.

PJ replied, "Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Karina put the phone down. She still had the sly grin on her face. Her plan was only just beginning. _Let's see how this goes. I wonder how he'll react._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kai felt a chill go down his spine. _I have a really bad feeling right now._

He was at the school library. It was him, Dean, Kale and Mike. They were all in the library in between bookshelves, quietly discussing their plans.

Mike wondered, "So, did you get anything when you snuck out last night?"

Dean answered, "We got nothing."

"Did you meet up with your friends Kai?" asked Kale.

Kai answered, "You met them?"

"Without us, they wouldn't have even got close to you! We gave them a map and everything!" added Mike.

Dean spoke out, "I was wondering about how they got in. Nice job."

As Dean and Mike high-fived each other, Kale directed his words towards Kai, "They seemed really concerned about you dude. Especially that PJ chick."

This was an opportunity for Mike and Dean to tease the bluenette. They both put their arm around the others shoulder and danced around singing, "Guess who's got a girlfriend? Hiwatari does! Go Hiwatari go!"

Their dancing and singing, earned them a "Shh!" from the librarian and a death glare from Kai. They both went quiet. Getting a death glare from Kai wasn't exactly the signal for them to keep dancing and singing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Tyson's dojo, Hilary and PJ were making lunch, Max and Ray were watching TV, Kenny was on his laptop and Tyson was eating a bag of chips.

"You might want to stop eating so much Tyson. Don't want you to get indigestion now" said Dizzi.

PJ added, "I thought we were going to stop feeding him all this junk food. It's not good for him, especially his brain."

"Well, that's why for lunch, we're eating some healthy chicken and avocado sandwiches, followed by fruit salad" smiled Hilary.

Tyson simply said, "As long as it's food, I'll eat it."

As PJ and Hilary went back to their cooking, the phone rang. Max got up from the couch and went to answer the phone. He answered, "Hello? Granger residence, Max speaking."

Max listened to the voice on the other side of the phone. He then spoke out, "Oh cool! We'll see you guys tomorrow then!"

After hearing the blonde teens exclamation, everyone in the room started to pay attention to the phone call.

"Alright then. Bye" Max said as he concluded the conversation. He hung up the phone and turned around to find everyone with curious looks on their faces.

Ray asked, "So, who was that?"

The blonde boy answered, "That was Dean. He said that he, Kale, Mike and Kai are coming to visit tomorrow. It's the weekend after all."

"Good. Now we can talk about our plans." Kenny said.

"Cool!" smiled PJ.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark night. It was quiet at the Granger dojo. Everyone was asleep in their beds. All except for one. PJ was still awake. The teenage girl sat on the dojo roof as she stared at the night sky. Her hair flowed with the wind as she admired the stars. Every time she looked at the stars, a memory came to her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-FLASHBACK-

"Let's go PJ!" called an eleven-year-old Karina.

It was night. The two eleven-year-olds ran towards the hill and rolled down the grass. They yelled out, "Woohoo!" as they rolled down the hill.

They came to a stop. Karina spoke out, "That was fun. Too bad we can't act like that in high school, unless you want to be ridiculed for the rest of the school years."

PJ replied, "Yeah but the thing is, I'd rather be ridiculed for acting rolling down hills than act like I'm 30! That's how everyone acts in high school. I've seen them. They're always acting older than they really are. I hate that!"

Karina smiled, "Yeah, that's true."

The two girls lay down on the grass and stared at the stars in the night sky. It was so peaceful at this time of night. So peaceful that they could fall asleep on the spot. They both closed their eyes and relaxed. It was silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the wildlife around then. Their moment of peace was soon interrupted as they heard footsteps coming closer to them. It was Kai.

He informed, "Hey Karina, Luka said he needs you for a second."

Karina got up and asked, "For what?"

Kai replied, "I have no idea. He just told me to come and get you."

The youngest Hiwatari got up and walked towards the house where Luka was. Behind her, she left PJ who was still looking at the stars. Kai quietly stood next to her. The girl knew he was there. She said, "You can sit down you know. You don't have to keep standing there. Join in with the stargazing. It's relaxing."

He kept quiet as he lay down on the grassy hill. The boy spoke out, "It is kind of relaxing."

PJ opened her left eye so she could look at the boy next to her. She grinned, "So, you finally say something. I've hardly heard you say anything today."

The boy answered, "I've just had a lot on my mind."

It went quiet. PJ wanted to know what was on his mind. She wanted to know why he was more quiet than usual. Her thoughts were interrupted when a banging noise could be heard. They both looked around. Kai noticed a light. He got up and went towards it. On the other side of the hill, were the lights from the town and there were fireworks as well. He gestured for PJ to come towards him, "PJ, look at this."

He pointed towards the town. PJ stared at the lights in awe. She smiled, "Wow! Everything always looks so cool at night, especially the lights."

They both saw Karina and Luka walk towards them. PJ waved her hands and gestured for them to come over. Karina and Luka rushed over and asked, "What is it?"

The raven-haired-girl pointed towards the lights and fireworks. "Wow! It's so beautiful," said Karina.

"The perfect way to end a night don't you think?" wondered Luka.

Karina and PJ nodded as the four of them sat on the hill admiring the lights and fireworks.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PJ smiled at the memory. _Wish everything were like it used to be._ She sighed. _Everyone's split up now. Kai's touring the world with his team, Luka's at uni, Karina's in a completely different country and I'm…here. I want things to be the way they were before. When all four of us would go out and just have fun. Now, it's not like that. I wonder if things will ever be like that._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Max was asleep in his bed. His face was buried into his pillow and his body was under his warm blanket. He felt like he could sleep forever. The blonde teen was a bit like Sleeping Beauty only he was a guy, there was no evil fairy involved and he wasn't going to have a wake up kiss anytime soon.

His comfortable slumber was interrupted by the banging noises in the hallway. He moaned as he tried to get up from his position. The boy looked up. He moaned, "What time is it? What was that?"

He looked at his alarm clock on his table. It was 11:20am. He moaned again as he buried his head into his pillow. As he closed his eyes, he managed to say, "Need more sleep."

It wasn't the greatest day to be sleeping in. His door opened and Hilary and PJ walked in.

"Come on Max! Everyone's awake and had breakfast! You should be getting up too! Anyway, we need to clean up around here!" informed Hilary.

PJ turned to Max and said, "Go have some breakfast Max. There are still some pancakes left. If you want any maple syrup, it's in the fridge."

The blonde got up and walked towards the door. Hilary held a broom in her hand while PJ had the feather duster. They were on their cleaning spree. As PJ started to dust the bookshelf, she noticed something move. She froze on the spot. Then she saw it again. Something small, black and hairy was behind the pile of books on the shelf. She carefully pulled the book away and behind it was a big, hairy spider. This made the girl jump. She ran and hid behind Hilary. She started talking fast, "Oh my God! There's a huge, hairy spider right behind that book!"

PJ pointed at the book. Hilary spoke out, "I'm sure it's not huge." The brunette pulled the book away and saw the spider. It really was huge. "AAHH! GET IT AWAY! AAHH!" screamed Hilary.

The spider crept onto the floor. The girls screamed. They jumped onto the bed behind them, pulling Max with them. They both tightly held onto the blonde.

Hilary screamed, "AAHH! SQUISH IT! SQUISH IT!"

The screaming continued with PJ, "AAHH! IT'S MOVING TOWARDS THE BED! WHERE'S THAT BROOM? GET THE BROOM! GET THE BROOM!"

Unfortunately for them, the broom was on the other side of the room. The girls kept clinging tightly onto Max that his arms almost went numb. The spider started to crawl towards the wall. It crept up, onto the wall. It was getting closer to them.

The girls started with the jumping and the screaming again. The jumping almost made them fall. They kept their balance as the spider continued to crawl on the wall. Their screams continued to echo throughout the dojo. The girls were too busy focusing on the spider that they failed to notice that the door of room opened and they were being watched. The door had opened to reveal Kai, Ray and Dean with expressions of surprise and confusion on their faces.

"What's all the screaming about?" asked Ray.

Hilary and PJ stopped screaming. They turned to look at the three confused boys at the door.

They both pointed at the big, black arachnid on the wall. The boys sweat dropped at the thought. Dean walked towards the spider and said, "Is that all? You two made it sound like you were being murdered."

He grabbed a ruler from Max's table. He leaned it next to the spider so it could crawl onto the ruler. The spider started to crawl away but Dean eventually got it onto the ruler. He walked towards the window and dropped the spider on a nearby shrub. He closed the window and turned around. The girls had stopped screaming. They breathed a sigh of relief. They let go of Max. He placed his hands on his arms. Maybe he could get feeling back into his arms.

"What were you doing anyway?" asked Ray.

Hilary answered, "We were cleaning up until that spider came along."

The mention of spiders made PJ shudder. She hated spiders. The thought of them gave her a shiver.

"Thanks for getting rid of that thing. They're so creepy," said PJ.

"Don't worry. The big, bad spider is gone now," said Dean as he tried to give the raven-haired-teen a comforting hug. He was always a bit of a flirt.

PJ smiled, "Yeah, thanks to you Dean."

To PJ, the hug she received from Dean was a bit random. _He's acting a lot more different than he was the other night. Here I thought he was all serious. Weird._

Kai just rolled his eyes at Dean's actions. _I thought he would act like this._ The bluenette walked out the door. PJ watched as the teen walked out the door. She ran out of Dean's arms and stopped in front of Kai. She smiled and said, "I talked to Karina last night. She says hi and so does Luka."

The boy continued to walk out the door but before he could go any further, PJ ran up to him and put her arms around him. The boy froze. He was being hugged again. He didn't know how to react. Ray, Hilary, Max and Dean just watched the two teens. Then PJ let go.

"That's from Karina" smiled the raven-haired-girl.

This just confused Kai even more. He asked, "Since when does she give hugs to me?"

PJ replied, "She misses you. That's all."

Kai was starting to get the idea. _Karina and her schemes._ He shook his head at the thought.

"Oh, who's Karina? Care to tell us Kai?" asked Dean. He had a sly smile on his face, which meant he had obviously gotten the wrong idea.

Kai sighed and answered, "She's my sister."

"YOU HAVE A SISTER! I always thought of you as an only child type of person," said Dean.

"Wow. I never thought in a million years that you'd have a sibling, let alone a sister. It's kinda weird," said Max as he pondered at the thought.

"Well, so far she sounds like a very loving sister," said Hilary.

Kai rolled his eyes at Hilary's comment. _Karina? A very loving sister? More like a crazy sister._

"Well, it would be cool to meet her," said Ray.

"Yeah, ditto. I've always wondered about the rest of your family," smiled Max.

"We could have a get-together sort of thing," suggested Hilary.

"Hey, that sounds cool!" PJ commented.

"The weird thing is, she'd be willing to do it. Going all the way around the other side of the world to meet new people," said Kai.

"Yeah, she'd love it. I'll tell her about it the next time she rings. It's going to be so much fun!" smiled PJ.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ON THE PHONE-

"Hey, that sounds awesome! I'll see if I can come in two weeks," answered Karina.

PJ replied, "That's great! I can't wait. You get to meet everyone!"

"On to other matters, how's Kai going?" wondered Karina.

"Yeah, he's well. I said hi and gave him that hug," said PJ.

A smile came upon Karina's face. _I can picture the look on his face._

"Are you still there? Karina?" asked PJ.

The girl on the other side of the phone answered, "Yeah, I'm still here. Just had to do something."

"I better go now. Don't want to use up anymore call credits," said PJ.

Karina answered, "Yeah, alright. Talk to you later. Bye."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, you are such a flirt. Poor PJ. She needed some saving there," said Mike.

"Well, what can I say, I've got a gift. Anyway, if Mr. Sourpuss over here won't do anything, then I will," smiled Dean.

Kai just sat on the roof in silence. On the roof with him were Kale, Mike and Dean. They were having their usual talk.

"Looks like we have a fight coming on. Fight, Fight, Fight!" smiled Mike.

"Cut it out. Everyone inside is still asleep remember?" said the bluenette next to him.

"You party pooper. Admit it, you don't like talking about how Dean keeps flirting with your girlfriend," grinned Mike. He always loved to rattle Kai's cage.

Kai just sighed and replied, "Whatever."

Mike and Dean's faces lit up. Mike burst out, "Dude! He didn't even deny it! Oh yeah, Kai's got a girlfriend, Kai's got a girlfriend!"

Dean laughed and sang along with Mike. Then he said, "Well, he's not much of a boyfriend is he? If you don't mind, I'll make a move on PJ myself seeing that you don't seem to do anything."

"You two are unbelievable. Dean, stop with the preying on the poor girl. Well actually, stop preying on girls all together. They'll all think that you're a sleaze or something," complained Kale.

Dean simply replied, "I just can't seem to help myself. Whenever I'm around girls, I just go all weird."

Kai shot back, "Yeah, more like psychotic."

Dean just smirked, "You're just jealous."

"Oh really? And what would I be jealous of?" Kai shot.

Dean answered, "That I have the looks and the confidence that just so happened to charm PJ."

The bluenette shot back, "Charm? More like scar."

Dean stayed cool and replied, "Yeah yeah. Say whatever you want, either way, I still know that deep down inside you're just jealous."

Kai just sighed and said, "Whatever."

"Okay, new topic," said Kale.

Mike complained, "Aww but they were just about to fight."

Their conversation was starting to annoy Kale. Dean and Mike can be so immature.

"So, what are we gonna do about the school?" asked Kai.

"Thank you! Finally, somebody who isn't immature," said Kale with a sigh of relief.

Mike commented, "Yeah, as if Kai would act immature. Now, if that happened, I'd probably be scarred for life."

Mike and Dean tried to imagine an immature Kai. The thought of it gave them the shudders.

Kale sweat dropped at the both of them. He was both confused freaked out. _Those two are so weird. How do I put up with them?_

"Anyway, about the school. First of all, we need to get as much info as we can about the new members of the staff. Check their history," informed Kale.

"That's a good start," said Kai.

"Yeah, we should see if there's any criminal records or anything like that," said Dean.

Kale shot, "You know, that's the smartest thing you've said in this whole conversation."

Dean just ignored Kale's last comment and looked towards the night sky. It was 10:45pm. It was really dark at this time of night. Everything was so quiet. Everyone had already gone to sleep except for the four of them. Their plans for their school still hadn't gone anywhere with all the arguing that was happening. It didn't look like their plans were going to get anywhere.

"Hey Kai, you looking forward to seeing your sister?" asked Mike.

Kai paused before answering Mike's question. He answered, "Whatever."

"Whatever? You really are emotionless," shot Mike.

"All I'm really saying is that when she comes, it means more babysitting for me," said the bluenette.

"Wait, how old is she?" wondered Dean.

Kai was starting to get cautious. Knowing Dean, he'd probably try hitting on her. He answered, "She's sixteen."

Dean's face lit up. He burst out, "Sixteen! What do you need to baby-sit her for? I'm sure she's old enough to look after herself but if you can't be bothered looking after her, then I will."

The blonde had a huge smile on his face. Just looking at him, it was easy to tell what his intentions were. Kale could only sweat drop at his face.

"You really are a flirt. First PJ, now you're going for Kai's sister. You better be careful," warned Mike.

"Don't forget about Hilary," Kale reminded.

"What? Hilary? What are you talking about?" asked Dean.

"Hey, I saw that look on your face. Don't think you can fool us that easily," shot Kale.

Dean put his head down. He was speechless. He didn't want them to see his expression. He felt as if they could see right through him. His actions would have to be a lot less predictable. He simply sighed.

Suddenly, it wasn't as silent as it was before. They could hear a car pulling up in front of the house. The four boys went quiet. They got down low and peeked over the other side of the roof to see what was going on. A figure stepped out of the car and was carrying something. Whatever it was, it was big. The figure stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell. Then, the boys noticed that the figure pulled something out. It was small, long, it had some weird glow coming from it and it looked pointy. It looked like some sort of needle. The four boys almost jumped as the needle was being pulled out. The glow from the needle looked like it contained some sort of toxic chemical.

Then Kai thought about the situation. _The others inside have no idea._

The doorbell rang again. Dean and the bluenette teen climbed off the roof and ran inside. Then, he saw PJ. She was about to answer the door. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Then, out of the darkness, came PJ's scream. Kai ran faster. He and Dean got to the door and paused.

"What?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: DUM DUM DUM! So, who's at the door? The 10th chapter will tell all.**

**PLEASE review!**


	10. The Start of Dean's Rampage

**A/N: I would've updated sooner but there were all those really evil outcomes, SACs and tests to prepare for...I had 4 in one week! 3 in one day! So evil but anyway..**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND CONTRIBUTED! **

**I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! I ONLY OWN MY OCS!**

**Chapter 10**

PJ's scream could be heard as they stared at the figure at the door. Kai and Dean paused. PJ continued to scream. She wasn't screaming out of fear as everyone thought. She was screaming with delight.

"OH MY GOD! AAHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! AAHH!"

She ran forward and hugged the figure in the doorway. Dean and Kai were confused. At first the stranger looked like some serial killer and all of a sudden, PJ made it look like she was friends with the stranger. What was going on?

Dean was still suspicious about the stranger. He stepped forward and spoke, "Watch out! It has a weapon. I saw that needle in your hand. The one with the glowing liquid. It's a toxic chemical."

The stranger took out the needle. The figure spoke, "You mean this? It's called a pen."

The thing that they thought was a needle turned out to be a glowing pen. They breathed sighs of relief. Then Kai realised that he knew that voice. The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a girl. She looked like she was about sixteen-years-old. She had sky blue hair tied up in a side ponytail. Her eyes were an auburn colour that shone in the light. The girl spoke, "It's been a while hasn't it Kai?"

Kai was speechless. The girl laughed at his reaction. PJ smiled at the moment the two of them were sharing. Dean stood there, mesmerised by the girl.

The bluenette girl stepped forward and hugged Kai. "Always the quiet one," she smiled.

The girl let go of the bluenette boy. "Uh, Kai. You mind explaining or should I say introducing me to your very beautiful friend here," said Dean as he started fixing up his hair.

Kai sighed. _He'll never change._ Then Kai spoke, "Dean, this is Karina. My little sister."

Dean moved closer to Karina. "So, this is the infamous Karina Hiwatari."

Karina smiled, "Yeah, that's me. Pleasure to meet you Dean."

Dean was on his flirting rampage again. He started by saying, "The pleasure's all mine."

A smile came upon Dean's face. It was a smile that could melt someone's heart. The blonde was hoping it would have that effect on Karina. His actions were interrupted when Kai asked his sister, "I thought you weren't coming for another two weeks."

His sister replied, "Well, I decided to come early. The people at the flight agency told me that today was the last day for a flight to Japan, so here I am."

Karina, PJ, Kai and Dean were all speechless. PJ was so happy to see her best friend. Kai was a bit surprised to see his sister after all this time. Dean was still mesmerised by Karina. She seemed to have him under some sort of spell. As for Karina, she was just happy to get off that plane. For her, the flight had taken so long. She felt like collapsing onto the couch and going to sleep. Before she could take any more steps, footsteps from the hallway could be heard. Tyson and Max came walking into the room, still wearing their pyjamas. They stopped at the sight of Karina. They both looked completely dumbfounded. Then Max asked, "Um…guys? Who's your friend over there?"

Karina decided to introduce herself, "Hi there! I'm Karina."

Both Max and Tyson's eyes widened. Tyson broke out, "So, you're Kai's sister? Wow. You two look nothing alike, apart from the hair and eye colour."

Karina just smiled at Tyson's comment, "And I don't even try."

"Well, this is Max and I'm Tyson. I'm sure you've heard of me. Being the world champ and all," boasted Tyson.

"Well, it's hard to not to know who you are. I mean you're all over the news," said Karina as she tried to flatter the world champion.

"Wow. The more I talk to you, the more I like you. I find it hard to believe that you're related to Kai. You act nothing like him. Strange but I like it," smiled Tyson.

Karina simply smiled at the comment. She thought, _It's always good to know that I'm different_.

Max asked, "So, how come you're here so early? We weren't expecting you to come for another two weeks."

She answered, "Well, the last flight to Japan was today. After that, I wouldn't have been able to come for another 3 months. So I decided, why not? Anyway, I thought I'd surprise you all."

Dean took her words as his cue to continue his rampage. He slid over towards her, put his arm around her and said, "Well, we were all definitely surprised when you walked through that door. You surprised me the most with those beautiful, glittering brown eyes of yours."

Karina smiled and said, "Aww. That's so nice."

Kai could feel a headache coming on. He shook his head at Dean's actions. He was trying to charm his way into his little sister's heart. Kai knew one thing. Anything bad happens to Karina; Dean's going to end up with a black eye and a couple of broken bones. Kai looked like he was going to punch someone, someone named Dean.

PJ stepped in before Kai could do anything to Dean. She asked, "So, we need to find a place for you to sleep."

Max and Tyson looked around the room. So far, it looked like the only place left was the couch.

"Look, I'll sleep anywhere. As long as I get some sleep, I'll be happy," smiled Karina.

She walked over to the couch and dropped her bags on the floor. She then collapsed onto the couch. The bluenette-haired-girl began to lye down on the couch. She looked really tired. Max and Tyson ran off to get some blankets for the exhausted girl. They quickly came back with a pillow and a blanket. She smiled and thanked them. Then she rested her head on the pillow and pulled up the blanket. The others walked towards their rooms and said their goodnights as Karina curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean closed the door behind him. He was about to turn off the lights but was interrupted by a tapping at the window. It was Kale and Mike at the window. Confusion was written across their faces. Dean opened the window and let them in. A burst of confusion came from both Mike and Kale as they frowned, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Dean signalled them to keep quiet. He didn't want the two of them to wake everyone else in the dojo. Still frowning, the two confused boys climbed in through the window. Kale asked, "Dean! What's going on? Who was that at the door?"

"Calm down you two. It was just Kai's relative, his really cute relative," explained Dean as a smile came upon his features.

Kale shook his head while Mike wondered, "A relative of Kai's? Who?"

"His younger sister. His sixteen-year-old sister! His really cute sister," Dean said as he drifted off into his fantasies.

Mike and Kale were curious. Mike asked, "Where is she then? Dean? Earth to Dean!"

Obviously Dean was in another world. The two boys decided to find out for themselves. They walked out into the hallway. When they got to the lounge room, they saw her. True, she did look cute. Mike's eyes widened. Like Dean, he too was pulled under her charms. Mike thought _She looks so cute like that._

Kale started to walk back towards their room. Shortly afterwards, Mike followed. They opened the door and walked in. Dean was sitting on his bed, still in his own world. Mike spoke, "You were right. She is cute. Really cute."

Hearing those words, Dean snapped back to reality. The spiky-haired-blonde looked at Mike. Then he smiled and said, "Yeah I know."

"That explains who was at the door but what was the glowing thing?" wondered Kale.

"It was a glowing pen," Dean explained.

The two boys sweat dropped. At least everything was starting to make sense. After the explanations, the three boys got changed, turned off the lights and went to sleep. It was about time they got some peace and sleep. The three of them had found it hard to go to sleep at school when there were guards checking in and out of the corridors for intruders. Staying at a completely different place meant that they could finally get some sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Essences of pancake mixture could be smelt throughout the whole dojo. It was 8:10am. Someone was in the kitchen and they were cooking pancakes. Those pancakes smelt good. Ray, Mike and Dean were the first ones to wake up. They walked into the hallway and the smell of pancakes hit them. To them, it smelt really good. As they walked into the kitchen, PJ was walking around with a pile of plates and cups. The girl put them down on the bench and started to pay attention to the pancakes again. The pancakes were almost ready to eat. Dean looked at the table. Plates piled with toast and butter and jam containers were all set out on the table. So far, she was doing a good job.

"Awake already?" she wondered.

The three boys looked towards her direction. Mike answered, "Yeah. It's because of the sleep I had last night. I slept like a log."

PJ smiled, "That's good to know."

"You know, breakfast looks so good. I can't wait to eat," commented Dean.

Her eyes lit up. She loved getting comments about her cooking. "I'd hug you right now but I can't. Remind me later. I owe you a hug."

The blonde-haired-teen was smiling ear to ear. "I always that knew you wanted me PJ. Well, I'd just like to say, I love you too."

Confusion was written all over PJ's face. She tried to laugh his joke off with sarcasm. "Oh how did you know? Well seeing that you love me so much then you'll help me out with the rest of breakfast?"

"For you, anything," he smiled. It looked they had their own on going joke happening.

The blonde went over and carried the plates piled with pancakes. Mike and Ray went over and helped. Breakfast looked like it was ready. All they needed now was the food critic a.k.a Tyson. Seeing that it was only them who were awake, they decided to dig in.

"Wow. Not only do these look good but they taste good too. Nice job PJ," commented Mike.

"Thanks! I guess I owe you a hug too," she smiled.

"Yay!" smiled Mike.

"Hugs all around! After breakfast that is," announced PJ.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 10:15am. Breakfast was over. Everyone had gone off to do his or her own things. Everyone except for Kale. He was still inside his room doing who knows what. A certain female bluenette went to find out. She walked towards his door and peeped inside. The boy was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Wow. That looks fun," Karina said with sarcasm in her voice.

The boy turned to face her. He had the look of curiosity in his expression.

"You know, breakfast was about two hours ago. Aren't you hungry?" she wondered.

He got up and sat on his bed. "You know what? I am starting to get hungry."

Karina smiled, "Thought so. There's still some pancakes in the kitchen. They're inside the microwave. We saved some for you. I just hope that Tyson hasn't found them yet."

Kale laughed at the thought. He added, "Yeah, me too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to do what!" asked a curious bluenette boy.

"You heard me. Kai, it's not as if I haven't done it before," answered PJ.

"But WHY!"

Max walked in on their conversation. The blonde assumed, "I'm guessing that you're not taking it so well Kai."

"Well? How am I supposed to take this well?"

"Well, it's always good to have back-up isn't it?" said PJ.

Kai turned to Max and directed his question at him, "How long have you known about this?"

"It's only been a couple of days," the blonde answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-FLASHBACK-

"Sounds like you got a plan," said Ray.

The raven-haired-girl grinned, "It so happens that I have connections with Kai's school."

Tyson spoke out, "So you're saying that Kai and Dean are gonna need some help? Umm…"

PJ looked at the boy with a worried look, "I said that about five minutes ago."

The Bladebreakers shook their heads at Tyson's question as Hilary took a wack at his head. It was obvious that his brain didn't work that well at night, especially after a lot of junk food.

Dizzi commented, "We really gotta stop feeding him all this junk or his brain will work even slower."

"So PJ, what's this plan of yours?" wondered Ray.

"The thing is…. Kai's school…they have a sister school and with the right contacts, I might be able to get back in," she smiled slyly.

"What do you mean get back in?" asked Max.

"It used to be my school before I went home," she answered.

"Wow. You got it all sorted," commented Kenny.

"You go girl!" added Dizzi.

A big smile came to her face as the comments kept coming in.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai just shook his head. The bluenette really didn't like the idea. _She can't seriously be going through with this. _

"You can't be serious! This is completely uncalled for!" he argued.

"I'm just saying if you need backup, I'll be there," she stated.

"We don't need backup! We've got four guys on the case!"

"Oh and I suppose that you don't need a girl to cramp your style and I'm just not good enough to do missions like this."

"It…it's not like that!"

"Then why are you being so uptight about this one thing!"

Tyson whispered to the others behind him, "Uptight about one thing? He's uptight about everything."

The Bladebreakers chuckled at the comment. After a brief laughing break, they went back to the argument happening before them. PJ and Kai were still at it. They were bickering like an old couple. Two certain people came to mind. _Another Tyson and Hilary._

"I thought it was a good idea. Who knows? Maybe later, you'll need some help."

"We're fine the way we are! We don't need some help!"

"How do you know that for sure?"

"It's pretty obvious that we're doing fine."

"You know, you still haven't really explained what your problem is."

"There's nothing to explain! For the last time, we don't need help! You'll just get in the way."

"In the way? IN THE WAY! I'm going to that school whether you like it or not Bird boy!"

With that last rebuttal, PJ stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her, leaving everyone speechless.

"Bird boy?" wondered Kai.

"Bird boy? Never heard that one before," Dizzi commented.

"Wow. She has quite a temper," added Hilary.

"Yeah, just like you," smirked Tyson.

Before Tyson knew it, a big whack went to his head. It almost caused him to fall forward onto the floor. "OW!"

"Come on you two. We don't want another fight to come on," said Ray as he tried to calm them down.

They stood facing opposite directions, each with a pout on their faces. Those two really were the original bickering couple.

"So what do you think of this situation Dean? Kale? Mike?" wondered Max.

"I really don't mind. It's good to have some backup," commented Mike.

Kale replied, "She's the last person to suspect as well. I reckon it's a good idea."

Dean answered with a smile on his face and his hand on his heart, "Well, if she's going to be around, that means I get to spend a lot more time with my love."

After that comment, everyone either shook their heads or sweat dropped. Dean really was a flirt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay...so you all found out who was at the door and you know another insult for Kai. So, are PJ and Kai gonna keep on fighting about PJ's plan or will they act mature and somehow solve their problems? Well, you'll have to wait til the next chapter! **

**Yeah, I know it was alot shorter than the recent chapters but I seriously couldn't think of anymore for this chapter. **

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. The Fight Continues

**Hey all! I'm back again with the 11th chapter! Really sorry I didn't update sooner. My Internet hasn't been working for 3 weeks! T.T but guess what? Within those 3 weeks of being internetless, i got to write 3 chapters! So there'll be a quick update when it comes to the next two chapts!**

**I can tell you a couple of things about this chapter (without spoiling lots for all you spoiler haters out there). Well, two things:**

**Dean's rampage continues **

**PJ and Kai are still fighting --'**

**A VERY BIG THANK YOU for all the people who reviewed the last chapter. These people include LettuceNPudding, Monica Hiceta and meeohmai. And another BIG THANK YOU to Ass Kickin Princess Kai, Ray-Tiger-Cat, silver diamond eyes and fruit salad2 for reviewing the other chapters!**

**Anyway…I'll stop rambling on and let you read the story.**

**I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!**

**Chapter 11**

"Oh come on! Let's see PJ!" begged Karina.

PJ popped her head out from her room. "I'm surprised this thing still fits me. I haven't worn it for ages."

"I'm sure it looks fine. Now come out of there and let's see," Karina suggested.

PJ walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a school uniform, which consisted of black stockings, black shoes, a black tie, a beige coloured shirt, a brown skirt and a red blazer. It looked pretty good on PJ.

Karina decided to comment on her uniform. "You look great! You're lucky you don't have to wear one of those uniforms that make people look tame. You know, it's like those skirts that go all the way down to your feet and the shirts that are buttoned up until you can't breathe. Those uniforms give me nightmares."

Confusion was written all over PJ's face. Even though she had no idea what Karina was on about, she just smiled and nodded.

A question popped to Karina's mind. "So, what are you going to do about Kai?"

PJ thought for a minute. She never really had a deep thought about the situation she was in with Kai. "I don't really know. I mean I know he doesn't want me to go through with it but I have to. It's too late to stop now. I really don't see what his problem is. He's always thinking about his ego and pride. Doesn't want a girl to cramp his style I'm guessing. Sometimes I wonder how I put up with him."

Just thinking about the situation she was in made her aggravated. She crossed her arms and put on an irritated face. _Men and their pride. They can be so stupid sometimes. _**(A/N: Really sorry guys!)**

Karina tried to hold back a laugh. _She has no idea how much she looks and acts like Kai when she does that._

* * *

It was 2:35pm. It was peaceful at the Granger dojo. Kenny was gathering his stats on Max's beyblade. PJ and Karina were off having a walk. Kai was still in his room. Kale, Mike and Dean were witnessing one of Ray, Max and Tyson's crazy bets. This time, whoever lost the beybattle, would have to get up onto the roof and sing opera in a Batman costume. So far, it was hard to tell who was going to win. Somehow, Hilary managed to find a way into the situation. She was using the beyblade that Kenny had sometimes used.

"GO DRAGOON!"

"DRIGER!"

"LET'S GO DRACIEL!"

"Uh.. go!"

The four beyblades charged at each other, which caused a huge puff of smoke to go up in the air. The four all covered their faces from the smoke. Nothing could be seen until the smoke cleared. The fog in front of them started to clear up.

Kai finally came out of hiding. He looked out the window and watched as the battle went on. Karina and PJ were back from their walk and popped their heads from behind the fence as they watched the battle.

The fog was finally gone. Expressions of surprise could be seen on Tyson's face. He looked terrified. There was only one beyblade left in the dish and that blade belonged to……Hilary!

"OH MY GOD! I WON! I WON!" she said as she started jumping up and down.

A flash blinded Tyson for a small moment. He turned around to find out what the blinding light was. The first thing he saw was Karina with her camera. A cheeky grin was plastered across her face.

"Buying a beyblade, $10. Seeing the face of the champ when the underdog wins, priceless!" smirked Karina.

Tyson was still in shock. He never expected Hilary to win. Him not winning only meant one thing; he would have to get up on that roof and sing opera… in a Batman outfit.

"Alright guys…time for the world to hear your beautiful singing voices," informed Dizzi.

"Don't forget the costumes!" Hilary reminded with a huge smile on her face.

Ray, Max and Tyson hung their heads out of embarrassment and shame. At least they were wearing the Batman mask. That way, no one could recognise them. They filed into the dojo and shortly came back in their costumes. More flashes blinded them as Karina took more photos. Only one thought ran through their minds at that moment. Karina now had chances of blackmailing them.

Sighs of exhaustion came from the three boys. They just gave up on trying to get the photo off her. If she were anything like her brother, she wouldn't give up on a fight. The boys climbed onto the roof and stood in complete humiliation.

"Na na na na na na na na Batman!" Dizzi called.

"More like Batmans! Uh…Batmen," smirked Karina.

_She smirks just like her brother. Not another Kai!_ Tyson really wasn't in the mood for it. He hung his head and let out another sigh of exhaustion and annoyance.

"And another call made by Karina. You're on a roll," PJ complimented as Karina got her camera ready for the next shot. Before Karina could reply, Hilary burst out, "You're Karina? As in…Kai's sister?"

The bluenette nodded, "The one and only. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Hilary took it and replied, "It's so great to meet you. I'm Hilary. PJ's told us all about you."

"Oh really? I hope the things she said were good things," smiled Karina.

"I hate to interrupt your introductions but you gotta see this!" Dizzi informed.

The boys had climbed onto the roof and prepared themselves for complete humiliation. They each took a deep breath but before they could make out a note, Tyson had to ask, "Does it have to be opera? Opera's really hard to sing!"

Hilary thought about it. Then she replied, "I'll tell you what…you can sing some Whitney Houston instead. That's close enough to opera."

A thought ran through Max's mind. _At least I know the words to some of her songs. Opera? Do they even speak in English when they sing that?_

Tyson frowned, "Fine."

Karina got her camera on video mode and watched as the boys attempted a Whitney Houston song.

"AND IIIIIIIII, WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUU OH AND IIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOUUUUUU!"

Either covering their ears or rolling on the ground laughing was the option for the audience in the dojo.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Oh I'm serious," answered Karina.

"That's great! I don't have to do this all by myself anymore. You can be my partner! Wow. Imagine the look on their faces when they see you at the school as well," said PJ as a big smile came to her features.

"That's awesome!" said Karina as she high-fived her best friend.

"We can be bored and put up with the guys together!" PJ announced.

"Woohoo!" Karina said as she ran into the bathroom. She later came out wearing the same school uniform as PJ. She did a little twirl and asked, "So? What do you think?"

Happiness could be seen on PJ's face. "You look great! Considering it's a school uniform that is."

A thought came to Karina. She ran off and came back with her camera. "Photo! We need a photo!"

She held the camera out while striking a pose with PJ. CLICK! The next thing they knew, a flash had temporarily blinded them. When their vision was back to normal, a little preview of the photo came up. Karina joked, "Wow. Don't we look hot in school uniform? Watch out boys, there's two new girls in town."

Before PJ could reply, they both cracked up laughing at how stupid they sounded. School didn't actually sound that bad. Having two people to wreak havoc on the guys sounded a lot more fun.

The girls high-fived as they announced, "Those guys are going down!"

* * *

It was 7:30am. The boys were awake and getting ready for school. Breakfast had just finished and the girls were nowhere to be seen. Everyone was starting to wonder if the duo were even in the house.

"Where are those two? They should've been awake by now," wondered Mike.

"You know how girls are. They take forever to get ready in the morning. All that make-up to get through. I don't blame them. All they're trying to do is impress me," said Dean as he smiled and brushed his hand through his hair.

Once again, everyone had no trouble shaking their heads at the spiky-blonde's jokes. His actions and jokes were slightly worrying.

Kale said, "If they don't show up soon, they'll have to find their own way there."

Mike answered, "I'm sure they're capable of that. They can both take care of themselves. Anyway, their school is a lot closer to here than ours is."

Kai sighed, "I haven't been to the school for so long and while I've been away, our school just had to get a sister school didn't they?"

"What's so bad about that? Now I have more people to socialise with," said Dean.

"More like you have more poor innocent girls to prey on," corrected Kale.

Dean replied, "I'm not preying on them, I'm socialising."

"While preying on them," added Mike.

"Would you people just give it a rest!" asked Dean.

"Okay, you three can stop that now. Didn't you say that you had to leave early today?" asked Hilary.

"We do. It's just that we thought it might be a good idea to drop the girls at their school on our way there. Unfortunately for us, we have no idea where they are right now," answered Mike.

"Well, PJ used to go to that school. I'm sure she remembers how to get there," said Hilary.

Mike replied, "Yeah, I guess so."

Kai turned his head towards the three boys and informed them, "We better get going. We have a lot of things to finish off before school starts."

The four boys headed for the door. Tyson decided to tease them by saying, "Have fun at school."

Glares were the reply to Tyson's joke as the boys closed the door and headed for the limousine waiting outside for them. Everyone at the dojo ran to the fence and admired the car in front of them.

"How come they get to ride a limousine to school and I have to walk?" complained Tyson as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Ray decided to answer this question, "Because Kai's rich and he can afford one. Actually, he owns it. As for you Tyson, your school is only about a fifteen-minute walk away."

* * *

It was the start of third period. The students of Whitney Prep School were bored out of their minds. That was the effect school had on everyone. The classroom was teacherless. Mike was sitting in the middle of the classroom and decided to amuse himself by writing a note to Kale, who was sitting right behind him. The black-haired boy had been leaning forward on his table and laying his head on his arms in hopes of falling asleep. Kai, who was sitting behind him in the back corner, had been staring out the window at the sky for the last ten minutes. To his right, was Dean who had successfully fallen asleep out of boredom. The whole classroom was quiet. There was nothing much to do. The classroom had nothing but boys who couldn't be bothered with wreaking havoc upon the school during a teacherless period.

To their surprise, an ear-shattering noise came from the speaker in the classroom. A though ran through the students minds. _He still has no idea how to use the microphone. _It was another principal's announcement.

"Please listen students. It is now third period…"

"Well duh," said Mike.

"…which means that our sister school; Markellar High, will be joining us. Please be on your best behaviour."

Hearing the words: sister school, immediately caught Dean's attention as he woke up from his sleep. He had a big grin on his face.

Kale and Kai turned to Dean and saw the look on his face. It was his 'Time to womanise someone' look. A sigh and a shake of the head was their reaction.

Mike and Dean had gone to the window to see if they could spot PJ as the girls all filed into their school. So far, they couldn't find her.

"Okay okay, look for black hair… black hair," said Mike as the two boys kept looking around for PJ.

Before they could look any further, a teacher came in and informed, "Okay boys, you know how it goes. The girls have third and fourth period with you today. So, be nice."

"That goes especially for you Dean. No preying on poor little girls. They'll think you're a sleaze," Kale claimed.

Kai added, "Yeah, don't come crawling to us when you've been beaten up by a bunch of girls."

* * *

It was lunchtime and the boys were unsuccessful at finding PJ. They were sitting in their usual spot on the grass near the fence at the back of the school. Their spot was away from the rest of the school, so it only made sense to sit there.

Dean started the conversation by saying, "That was a boring third and fourth period. We just sat there doing nothing. We didn't even find get to find PJ."

"That's what happens when you have third and fourth period free," replied Kale.

From behind them, came a voice, "You had a free during third and fourth? You could've told me and I would've come and visit you earlier."

The boys turned around to face PJ in her school uniform. It was a change from her usual simple, casual clothes.

"There you are. Mike and I were trying to find you when your school came in but we couldn't find you," said Dean.

"Oh I see. Well, we came in later during fourth period. Had some problems. Some of the girls in our class were taking forever in the bathroom. All that make-up and everything. I really don't see the point," she answered.

"Don't worry PJ. All that make-up, you don't need it. I know how much you want to impress me. It's okay. I still love you with or without make-up," Dean smiled as he put his arm around PJ. It looked like their on going joke was back.

PJ made a dramatic pose and a joked, "Don't worry. I know that I don't need make-up to impress you Dean. I know that deep down inside, you love me for who I am. Well, I'd like to say that I love you too Dean."

The three boys sat there in confusion. The words 'Completely Clueless' were written on their faces.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," said a voice behind Dean and PJ.

Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice and to the boy's surprise it was Karina. She too was wearing the same uniform as PJ. Kai was the first to say something or rather yell something.

"WHAT? KARINA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Laughter was the only reaction Karina and PJ could make. The look on the boy's faces was priceless especially Kai's.

"And a hi to you too bro," laughed Karina.

"You mind explaining WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" asked the bluenette.

His little sister answered, "I thought I'd surprise you all. Also, PJ needs my help when it comes to missions like this and she's not afraid to admit it unlike a certain brother of mine."

"Ouch. Nice call," commented Kale.

"Thanks," she smiled.

That smile was enough to put Dean in his own fantasy world. He was under her spell again. As for Mike, he couldn't help but smile. Kai just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hey can you boys tell us where the gym is? We're going to try out for fencing," asked Karina.

As soon as Mike heard those words he jumped up and linked his arms with Karina. "I'll gladly show you where it is. I'll be your escort."

She smiled, "Thanks Mike. That's so nice."

"I can get you there quicker," Dean interrupted.

"Oh really? There's a quicker way?" wondered Karina.

"Yep. Just stay with me and you'll be there faster than the word jitterbug," answered the blonde.

"Jitterbug. Faster my butt. Come on Karina, I'll show you the way," Mike suggested.

"You walk towards the school and it's the building next to it on the right," Kale directed.

"Thank you. Finally. Someone who actually tells us where it is," PJ said.

"Thanks Kale. We'll see you boys later," waved Karina as she walked away towards the gym with PJ.

Mike and Dean stood there in jaw-dropping silence as the girl of their dreams walked away. After they came back to reality, they turned towards each other and burst out, "DUDE! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?"

"She was fine when I was giving her directions until you said your thing about the short cut!"

"She would've gotten there faster if you didn't pull her away!"

"What did you want me to do? If she went with you, you'd probably corrupt her with your ways."

"Corrupt? As if!"

"Oh come on! You're the biggest flirt I know!"

As the two boys battled for supremacy, Kale turned to Kai and asked, "You wanna get out of here? These two will be throwing daggers at each other soon. Might be a good idea to find a fort."

The bluenette stood up and answered, "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

The two boys took one last look at the blonde and the orange-haired boy before letting out a sigh of embarrassment and exhaustion. They walked away and left the two boys to keep arguing about the youngest Hiwatari sibling.

"You wanna go watch PJ and Karina fence?" wondered Kale.

Kai answered, "Yeah, why not."

* * *

The girls were wearing their fencing shirts, gloves and helmets. They were ready to fight. The first match was against Karina and a year twelve girl named Penny.

The two girls got into position as the coach announced, "On guard!"

That was Penny's cue to run forward and hit Karina. Luckily for Karina, she dodged to the right to avoid the attack. Penny's sword came smashing into Karina's sword. That's when the bluenette's senses told her to keep Penny's sword from hitting her. She held the sword and used it to twirl Penny's sword towards the ground. Penny pulled away and lunged for the spot that would make her the winner. The female Hiwatari ducked down and hit the spot on Penny's shirt. The coach announced, "We have a winner! Nice job Karina."

The bluenette shook hands with Penny. "Good game."

Penny answered, "Yeah, it was. Nice one."

Karina smiled at the comment. _Glad to see these people aren't sore losers._

"That was a sweet move there. Awesome job!"

Karina turned around to face Kale. She smiled, "Thanks. Did you see the whole match?"

The black-haired boy answered, "Yeah, I did. It was awesome. It would be crazy if you didn't make the team. Your brother was watching too. He's up there in the stands somewhere."

Karina scanned the area for her brother. He wasn't there as Kale stated. "You sure he's up there? I can't see him."

Kale looked up towards the stands. She was right. Kai had made his infamous move of disappearing. "Well, he was there. Don't know where he went."

While they were looking around for the bluenette boy, PJ came and asked, "Hey where's Dean and Mike? I thought they were with you and Kai."

Kale tried his best to censor what he was about to say, "Well, they're off having a 'talk' somewhere."

"Okay then…. I supposed Kai's gone off somewhere as well," wondered PJ.

Kale answered, "Yeah. Once again, he's been successful at his infamous disappearing trick."

Karina said, "Well, you know what they say. Magicians never reveal their secrets."

"But the thing is, Kai is no magician. Kai's just… Kai. Doing the whole lone wolf thing," stated PJ.

"Yeah, so true. I don't know how I put up with him," said Karina.

After those words, Kai appeared just in time and said, "Yeah, I could say the same about you."

"Hey bro. You finally make an appearance. So, what's up?" asked Karina.

He answered, "The ceiling genius."

"Ha ha very funny. You know what I mean," said the bluenette girl.

He answered with his usual "Whatever."

"Still think you don't need any help?" wondered PJ.

Kai shot, "Of course I do. Like I said, we've already got four guys on the case. There's no need to get you involved."

"Don't worry Bird boy. Us girls won't go and cramp your style," she said in a mocking tone. She then added, "We can do the job tons better than you boys can."

"You wanna bet?" asked the bluenette.

"Bring it on Bird boy!" was PJ's response.

"Fine!"

"Fine! Let's make it whoever wins the match, gets to choose what happens. First one down loses."

"Whatever. You're going down."

"I don't think so Bird boy!"

They both put their fencing helmets on and got their swords all set. Karina and Kale could only watch in confusion. PJ and Kai stood there on opposite sides and got into the starting position.

Karina put her hand on her forehead, "They can't be serious about this."

"Looks like they are," Kale said as he shook his head.

PJ interrupted, "Um…can one of you please start the match? Just yell out start or something."

"But, you two can't really be serious about this," said Kale.

"JUST START THE MATCH ALREADY!" they both yelled in unison, which caused Karina and Kale to hold each other out of fear.

The two teenagers were fired up and ready to take each other on. They had something to settle. Determination was plastered all over their faces. For them, giving up was not an option. They had something to prove and so far, this was the only way.

Kale had no choice but to say, "Go!"

Hearing those words, the two teenagers fiercely lunged at each other. Each making dodges and attempts at hitting each other. The competition was fierce. It was hard to tell who the winner would be.

"I'm not gonna let you beat me Kai! Soon, you'll realise how wrong you were!" PJ shot as their swords made contact with each other.

"Just you wait. When this match is over, you'll see wrong YOU were!" Kai argued.

As Kai was finishing his sentence, PJ thought it was a good opportunity to catch him off guard. She ran towards and flung her sword at him. Kai's quick reflexes kept the sword from hitting him. He managed to twirl PJ's sword around, which made things a bit harder for PJ.

"You got lucky then but it won't happen again!" stated PJ as she got a better hold of her sword.

"Well, let's hope I get lucky again," said Kai as he charged towards her.

"I don't think so," said PJ as she dodged his assault.

Meanwhile, Karina and Kale were still watching them in the stands. Karina stated, "Those two. They'll never give up. This is gonna be a long match."

"I agree. Those two will stop at nothing to beat each other and find out who's right about it." Kale nodded. Karina let out a sigh at the sight of PJ and Kai fighting.

"What's the matter with you PJ? You're getting a bit rusty at this." Kai commented.

"Rusty? I'll show you rusty!" shot PJ.

With that rebuttal, PJ ran and lead a double attack with her sword. "How's this for rusty?"

"Impressive but you won't beat me with that!" Kai commented.

"We'll see who gets in the way Bird boy!"

"Like I said, it's you who'll get in the way."

Hearing those words made PJ explode of fury. "AAHHH! Stuff the stupid sword! I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!"

With those words, she threw her sword away and lunged towards Kai. If there was a time when Kai was caught off guard, it was now. He had only got a quick glimpse of what the raven-haired teen was about to do. As she got closer and got her fists ready, he stepped back and prepared for what she was about to do.

In the stands, Karina and Kale stood up and ran towards PJ. They didn't think that she was going to fully attack him.

"She let him get to her. PJ's losing it." Karina stated.

As PJ threw her fist towards Kai, he caught her fist just in time. She tried again with her other hand and once again, Kai managed to grab it. With both of her hands in his, she couldn't do much more.

"Looks like I win." Kai claimed.

"I don't think so. Let go of me!" said PJ as she tried to get out of his hold on her.

The doors suddenly burst open and a very panicked-up Dean and Mike ran in. Kale turned towards them and asked, "Hey, where's the fire? What's up with you two?"

Before they two boys could answer, they were distracted with what was happening in front of them. PJ and Kai were still at it. Unfortunately for them, Dean and Mike had different ideas. In a very weird way, it looked like PJ and Kai were holding hands.

"Let go already!" yelled PJ. She was still struggling to get out of his hold.

"I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds but something came up." Mike claimed.

"So, you can postpone your little love fest for later." Dean said.

At hearing those words, Kai immediately let go of PJ. After being able to feel her own hands again, PJ sent a glare towards Kai's direction.

"So, what's up?" wondered Karina.

"Well, the thing is…. I picked up this conversation via my satellite. I think you'd all want to hear it." Dean stated.

Kale replied, "What are you waiting for then? Let's go!"

* * *

"Okay guys, get this. The voices in the conversation sound a lot like our teachers and they're talking about some top secret stuff." Mike claimed.

Dean pushed the button on his laptop and the conversation came to play.

"Did anyone see you come here?"

"I've checked around for that and no one was around."

"Good. Now, on with the project."

"He hasn't found out yet has he?"

"No. He doesn't suspect a thing. It's still in his room."

"Good. We can't have him going off now. We need to keep a close eye on that boy."

"Yes. He's a very crucial part of the experiment. We need to keep a low profile. He's a smart boy. We can't have him suspecting anything."

"Just you wait. Just a little longer and we can launch the project properly."

Static was the only thing that could be heard after that part. The group stood in wonder and silence. Who could those voices belong to?

Karina wondered, "You know, the static at the end of that conversation?"

"Yeah? Go on." Kale gestured for her to go on.

She answered, "Well, static usually occurs when there's electrical interference. So, maybe the place where it was transmitted from was near a switchboard or the place where all the electricity in the school comes from."

Dean's face lit up. _She's_ _beautiful AND smart. Now I definitely know I'm in love._

"Well, do you know where the school's electricity system is managed?" asked PJ.

"Yeah. It's the building behind the gym," stated Mike.

"Let's go then. We gotta find out who those people are!" stated Karina.

"RIGHT!"

* * *

The six teenagers were hiding outside the gym of Whitney Prep School. Standing outside their destination were two guards.

Mike wondered, "Guards? At this time of the day? What's up with that? That's completely…."

"Warped." Karina said. She basically finished Mike's sentence for him.

Mike had a thought. _Here I thought I was the only one who said that word._

"Guess we'll have to sneak in the back way," PJ stated.

"We? You lost the bet so it's just us guys who'll be doing that." Kai shot.

The raven-haired girl sharply turned to face Kai. "I didn't lose that bet! The first one down was the loser! And if you already forgot, we were both still standing Bird boy!"

"Will you give it a rest! How many times do I have to tell you? Us guys can handle it on our own!" said the bluenette boy.

"Shh! People! You can hack each other to bits later. Right now we have to focus on getting into that building so we can find out about that conversation!" said Kale as he tried to do some peacemaking between the two feuding teenagers.

"Okay, so what's the plan people?" asked Mike.

"Sneak in the back way. All we gotta do is distract the guards." Kale answered.

PJ sighed, "Where's Tyson when you need him?"

"Back at the dojo lazing around on the couch of course." Karina replied.

"Ha ha too right." PJ laughed as she high-fived Karina.

"So, what are we gonna use to distract the guards?" wondered Mike.

"Rocks. Works all the time." PJ said as she picked up a rock. She tossed it across the ground and the sound it made was loud enough for the guard to notice. "Come on people! Keep throwing more rocks! If we get enough, they'll suspect something and go away!"

The gang found a couple more rocks and chucked them across the ground. Like PJ stated, the guards got suspicious and ran to check it out. The six teenagers ran towards the building. Before PJ and Karina could take any further steps, a certain bluenette boy stopped them.

Only one thought could come to PJ's mind. _Surprise surprise. He's still being uptight about it. _

"Alright PJ. If you want to help us out, don't help. There! Everyone's happy!" said Kai as he ran towards the building.

"Fine! Be like that!" shot PJ as she and Karina walked away.

"So you've given up already?" wondered Karina.

A mischievous grin came to PJ's features. "Not exactly. I've got an idea."

Karina knew that grin on PJ's face could only mean one thing. Complete and utter chaos…for the victims. "Oh really? Let's hear."

PJ ran towards the trees next to the building. She then gestured for Karina to follow her. Karina looked around for the guards. The coast was clear. The bluenette girl then ran towards the tree that PJ had been climbing. Karina jumped and grabbed a thick branch and swung herself up towards PJ.

She then asked, "Mind explaining what we're doing PJ?"

PJ answered, "Breaking in. We can do some investigating on our own. The guys are too egotistical for our help so, we can do it ourselves."

Karina smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The boys were successful with breaking in. They were in the back room and were still trying to figure out where everything was.

"If we wanna find out who that was in the conversation, we should look for security cameras. They should be in the control room." Kai suggested.

"Hmm, good idea. If only we knew where they were." Mike said.

"Hey, what about the security cameras in this room?" whispered Dean.

"They've been taken care of," grinned Kale.

Dean replied, "Awesome. Now, let's find those tapes!"

The boys headed for the door to their left. As the door opened, it revealed a hallway full of doors with many possibilities. Finding the control room didn't sound as easy as they thought it would.

"There has to be about fifty doors in this place! We can't go through them all! That would take forever!" complained Dean.

"Well, we better get started now to make it faster," stated Kale.

"Don't forget about the cameras in this place. Be extra vigilant," Kai reminded.

With that last reminder, the boys all started with the door opening and looking around for the control room.

* * *

"Okay, we've been in here for almost twenty minutes now. When are we going to find that room?" wondered Karina.

Her friend answered, "We should be close."

Karina replied, "Alright then. Just as long as I get out of this air vent, I'll be happy."

They had been crawling around in the air vent for quite some time. Luckily for the girls, the air vent was big enough for both of them.

"That's more like it. Hello! Look what we have here," said PJ as she pointed out the people underneath the air vent.

"It looks like the guards are all having a meeting. Shh," whispered Karina.

That was their cue to quiet down. There was a meeting happening underneath them and they weren't going to miss an opportunity like this for anything. They looked down and saw a man with dark brown hair walking around in a suit. They could hear him saying, "So when is this going to happen?"

One of the guards answered, "It should be happening about three weeks from now. When that day comes, the experiment starts."

The man in the suit grinned, "Excellent. It will be a night that no one will forget." He ended his sentence with a small evil laugh.

Looks of surprise and curiosity could be seen on PJ and Karina's faces. They knew they couldn't speak to each other at the time in case they got caught out. Instead, they mouthed words to each other. Karina mouthed the words "What are we going to do?"

PJ replied by mouthing, "I have no idea. We have to find out exactly what they're talking about first."

Karina had a thought. _That man in the suit, he seems strangely familiar to me._

* * *

The boys were up to their seventeenth door. When they opened it, another look of disappointment came to their faces when they saw that the room was basically a broom closet.

"We're getting nowhere. That control room better be close." Mike complained.

"Hey, lookie here. It may not be the control room but it's just as good." Dean informed.

The boys looked inside the room. It was full of files, a few computers and a notice board. It was an office. If they were lucky, they might be able to find out a couple of things about the changes in their school. Mike headed for the files, Kai went towards the notice board and Dean and Kale went to check out the files on the computers.

As Mike went through the files, he couldn't help but notice that one of the files had a certain name on it. It had his name on it. He opened the file only to find it had everything about him inside. His photos, birth date, his allergies, his family, his blood type and even more strange, his abilities. The file read:

Given Name: Mike

Middle Name: James

Family Name: Daniels

Birth Date: 26-05-88

Family: Lisa (younger sister) Leanne (mother) Ken (older brother)

Allergies: Bees

Abilities: Phenomenal athlete

Finding a file about him made him wonder. _Are they planning to use me?_ He then noticed a little note written in red marker and someone's messy writing. He could just make out what it said:

Athlete physically strong, useful for experiment

His eyes widened. They really were going to use him. He went through more files and found even more names. _These people must have a file on everyone in their entire school. _Something was fishy and they were going to get to the bottom of it all.

Kai was looking at the notice board. There was a calendar. Each date was filled with red, blue and green squares. They were like symbols. Too bad there wasn't a legend around to interpret what the calendar said.

While they were all busy with their own things, they failed to notice that the door had slammed shut behind them.

"Uh oh. Hopefully no one was around to hear that." Mike hoped. He got up and walked towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. It wasn't doing anything. He turned it a little more. He jiggled with the knob and still, it wasn't doing anything. It was easy to tell that inside Mike's head he was hitting himself. It was official. They were locked in.

* * *

**A/N: How are the boys going to get out of this mess? You guessed it…you'll have to wait til the next chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Questions Need Answers

**I'm back and guess who's here with me? (drum roll) It's Dean! **

**Dean: Hey everyone! waves**

**So very sorry for the wait. I've had this really annoying computer virus.**

**Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed the 11th chapter! You're all awesome! hugs all around! Dean, if you please**

**Dean: kaiROXmyWorld doesn't own Beyblade**

**Thanks Dean…now…on with the chapter**

Chapter 12 

Karina got her camera out. The flash and sound was taken off to avoid blowing their cover. _I know I've seen that man somewhere before but where?_ CLICK! The little preview of the photo came up and she zoomed in. _Where have I seen him before? It's eating at me. I definitely know him from somewhere but where?_

As Karina was taking photos, PJ was recording the meeting that was happening below them. The two girls still weren't sure about what the men were talking about but so far, it sounded bad.

"So it's settled then. In two weeks, the project will initiate."

The man in the suit had concluded that something would definitely happen in two weeks. The students would have to keep an eye out for anything slightly suspicious. The man walked towards the door before being interrupted by a guard who came rushing through the door. The guard spoke out, "Sir! There's a group of intruders in the premises!"

"Find them and make sure they don't escape!"

The guard answered, "We have discovered that they're in the office sir. They've been locked inside."

"Excellent. Bring them here. We'll teach them about what happens to intruders."

Karina and PJ quickly looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they had to do: find the boys, rescue them…and rub it in their faces big time that they stuffed up.

PJ had a big grin on her face. _So much for being fine and not needing any help. He's so going to get it!_

* * *

"We're locked in? That's not good," said Kale.

"There's got to be another way to get out of here," Dean said as he looked around for another exit. He tried the windows but it was no use. The windows were locked and there was no key in sight. Breaking the window wasn't an option because breaking the window would only draw more attention to the building.

Faint sounds of footsteps could be heard nearby. It was the signal for the boys to be quiet as they listened to what was happening outside in the hallway. They pressed their ears against the door in hopes of being able to hear exactly what was happening outside. BANG! The first thing that rung in their ears was the loud banging noise coming from the other side of the door. The banging continued and was followed by a voice, "INTRUDERS! WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN THERE! SURRENDER AND YOU MAY COME OUT ALIVE!"

The yelling on the other side of the door was the warning for them to find a way out of the office they had been stuck in. They checked all the windows but still no success. While they were all running around for an exit, the girls were above them trying their best not to laugh at the boy's actions.

PJ had only one thing to say, "I have to get a video of this."

She turned the camera on and managed to tape the boys running around for an exit. To her, it was the highlight of the day. Karina then whispered, "Should we bust them out of there?"

PJ had a cheeky grin on her face while she was filming. "Give them another five minutes."

BANG! BANG! BANG! The banging at the door was getting louder and it sounded like the guards were going to break the door down.

Karina shook her head at the dimness of the guards. "It's called using a key people. Key's were invented so people wouldn't have to keep buying new doors every time they broke the door down. These people."

The loud banging stopped. Instead, they could hear a jingling noise. It looked like they had heard Karina's comment. They were using a key.

"Guess I spoke too soon," stated Karina.

PJ started to pull on the cover of the air vent. Karina lent her a hand by pulling the other side. Very slowly, the cover came off. Karina placed the cover on her side as she lowered PJ to the boy's level.

"You boys look so funny when you're panicking. I laughed til I cried," smiled PJ.

The four boys turned around with caution. To their surprise they turned to face PJ, who was hanging upside down from the air vent.

"PJ! Wow, am I happy to see you!" Dean remarked.

"You mean there's been times you haven't been happy to see me?" she joked.

Mike wondered, "How did you get in here?"

"Isn't it a bit obvious?" asked PJ as she pointed to the air vent.

Karina called to them from the air vent, "Um.. people...those guards are going to charge in here any second now. It might be a good idea to climb up and get out of here!"

Without any hesitation, PJ signalled for Karina to pull her up. The boys shortly followed after. As soon as they were all out of the office, the air vent cover was quietly put back on. They watched through the bars as the guards rushed into the office, having looks of disappointment on their faces, as they found nothing inside.

"Damn! They must have escaped! Boss won't be happy about this."

* * *

"THIS IS UNEXCEPTABLE! I WANT THOSE INTRUDERS FOUND! AND I WANT THEM TO BE BROUGHT HERE! IT CAN'T BE THAT HARD TO FIND A COUPLE OF PEOPLE!"

While the group of teenagers managed to escape, a very angry man strode around. Failure wasn't an option. That was a well-known rule for the guards. Unfortunately, failure was the only thing they could come back with.

After a minute of silence, one of the guards managed to gather his words and say, "I'm sorry Sir but they managed to escape before we could catch them."

The rage-filled man could only answer with more rage in his voice. "I want those intruders found! They can't leave this building with the information they have obtained!"

* * *

They had all succeeded in getting away from their doom through the air vent. All the six teenagers had to do now was find out where the exit was.

"Hey Karina, PJ, thanks a lot for getting us out of there." Dean commented.

The second comment came from Mike. "Yeah! That was an awesome rescue!"

Kale remarked, "Your timing couldn't have been any better!"

"Thanks a lot guys! Did we do good or what?" smiled Karina as she high-fived PJ.

PJ replied, "Yeah! We did! That was so much fun!"

Karina noticed something. It was bright and it was getting closer as they were moving. "Hey! I can see a light! Straight ahead!"

They began to crawl towards the light. The light became brighter as they got closer.

"Alright! We can finally get out of this stuffy air vent!" cheered Mike.

PJ couldn't help but notice another light to her left. She started to crawl towards it. Before she could move any further, she was stopped by Karina and Kai.

"Where are you going?" they asked.

The raven-haired girl pointed towards the light and replied, "Towards that light."

"But why?" wondered Karina.

PJ answered, "I just wanna find out where it leads to."

Karina turned to face the others. "If any of you want to get out, just keep going. I'm staying here for a bit. I'll follow you all later."

Mike replied to her order, "How bout some of us go outside and the rest of us stay in here in case we need back-up. The people outside can keep a lookout in case anything happens. I even bought walkie-talkies so we could keep in touch."

"Sounds good. PJ, Mike, Kai and I will stay in here. Karina, you and Dean can go outside and keep watch. Agreed?" asked Kale as he handed out the walkie-talkies.

The all nodded in agreement. Karina and Dean crawled towards the exit. PJ kept moving towards the light. She looked down and a satisfied look came upon her face. She turned around and signalled for the rest to take a look.

"Well lookie here. The control room," she said as she started to pull the cover off. The boys couldn't help but notice the belt that she was wearing. On the blet was a coiled-up chain attached. She was uncoiling it. The girl wrapped it around herself once and then clipped the end to a gap in the chain. Before they could ask her anything, she held the end of the chain in front of their faces.

"Um…what are we supposed to do with that?" wondered Mike.

The girl answered, "Hold it. Duh!"

"Why?" asked the orange-haired boy.

PJ explained, "I need you guys to lower me into the control room. I need to take out the cameras first. Then, I'll get the security tapes and then we can get out of here."

"Alright. I like the sound of that," said Mike in agreement.

"Thing is…. how are you planning to take out the cameras?" asked Kale.

Out of her pocket came a remote. She held it in her hand and smiled, "With this. It's the remote for the whole camera system."

The boys stared in astonishment. Mike wondered, "H-How did you get that?"

"I noticed it behind the file cabinet in that office you guys were trapped in. I thought it might've been a good idea to take it… to cause more trouble for the workers that is," she said with an evil smile.

Kale wondered, "How did you know it was the remote for the cameras though?"

She answered, "Easy. There was a manual behind it. It explained everything. Now if there aren't anymore questions, can you lower me down already?"

Kai held the chain as she slowly went towards the ground of the control room. The first thing she did was press the red button on the remote. The screens in the control room shut down and the cameras switched off. After the cameras were down, PJ scanned around for the security tapes. The tapes were stacked on the shelf in front of her. She swung herself towards them but she couldn't get any closer without swinging back. The girl looked up towards the air vent. "Hey, is there any way you could move a little forward?"

Kai tried to move the chain further away from him. Mike grabbed onto the chain on the other side for more support. They looked down at PJ. The only signal she could give them was a thumb up.

PJ looked at the shelf and informed them about her findings. "Okay… the security tapes we've been looking for have turned out to be security DVDs."

"Security tapes or DVDs are usually marked by the date they were taken. Do any of them have today's one?" asked Kale.

PJ looked around for possibilities. Whatever she was looking for wasn't on the shelf. She looked further around the room and noticed a DVD on the table. She tried her best to swing herself around to grab it. Her arm was stretched out and ready to grab the DVD. She could barely touch it. She managed to make it move further towards her, that's when she grabbed it.

"I got it. Pull me up," she said.

The boys in the air vent pulled on the chain. The girl was slowly coming towards the vent. She grabbed onto the edges and pulled herself up. The DVD was handed over to Mike.

"Dean wouldn't happen to have a DVD player on his laptop would he?" she asked.

Mike smiled and nodded, "Yeah, DVD player, speakers. He's got it all."

"Awesome. Let's get back to the others," said Kale.

* * *

Sitting on the roof of the building were Karina and Dean. Nothing interesting had happened since they all split up. Dean decided to make things a little more interesting. He turned to face the bluenette girl next to him. "So Karina, what are you doing after this?"

She turned to face him and answered, "After this? Um… I'm going shopping. It's my turn to cook tonight so I have to buy a couple of things from the supermarket."

Dean brushed his hair and replied, "Well, you know that if you need any help I'll be more than happy to lend a hand."

A smile came to Karina's face. "Thanks Dean. I'll make sure to remember that."

Once again, Dean was charmed by her smile. After having a little daydream, he came back to reality and asked her, "So, when are you free? You're new to this town. I'll have show you around some time."

There was an innocent look in Karina's eyes. "Aww, that's so sweet of you." The next thing Dean knew, he had received a hug from the bluenette. He could feel his face heating up and his heart beating against his chest.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from behind them. It was PJ, Kale, Kai and Mike and in Mike's hand was the security DVD.

"WHAT are you two doing? Care to explain Dean?" Kai glared. _I never should've left him alone with her. _

Before Dean could say anything, Karina explained, "Don't get so worked-up bro. Dean's being nice and he just said that he'd show me around the town. That's all."

Mike could feel the jealousy getting to him. _That flirt! Always with the flirting and the womanising._

Dean decided to change the subject before he got beaten up. "So… did you find anything?"

Mike was still out of reality. That was Kale's cue to grab the DVD off him. He held it out to Dean. "We found this DVD. Play it on your laptop."

Dean took hold of the DVD and got his laptop out. The gang all crowded around Dean's laptop in hopes of seeing whom the conversation was between. The DVD started to play. The first thing they saw was the man with the dark brown hair in the suit.

Karina and PJ's eyes widened. Karina cried out, "It's that man! The same one that was at the meeting. I know that I've seen him before but I don't know where."

PJ agreed, "Yeah. He does seem familiar."

"That man… is our principal." Kai explained.

The rest of the boys nodded as PJ and Karina sat there wide-eyed. "No way! That's not right!" was their reaction.

"Well, no matter how unbelievable it is… it's still our principal." Mike said.

"Who's he talking to though? That's the real question," wondered Dean.

The gang looked closer at the screen. The man that their principal was talking to couldn't be properly seen. A mask had covered his face.

"What a weirdo. Wearing a mask at this time and this place? Weird," Mike concluded.

The DVD ended. The gang stood there in silence and question. What was happening with their school? What was their principal doing with an unknown? They had so many questions and very few answers.

"I guess we better return the DVD before anyone notices that it's gone." Kale suggested.

PJ, Kale and Kai made their way back to their air vent. Kale turned around to face Mike, "Are you coming or staying this time?"

Mike answered, "Staying this time."

Kale replied, "Alright then. You do that."

The three teenagers made their way back to the air vent while Mike, Dean and Karina waited patiently outside. Mike was still full of jealousy. He watched Dean with jealousy and caution. _He can't flirt with her this time. Not with me on the watch._

* * *

The trio was above the control room once again. PJ had been slowly lowered down in the direction of the table. She took out the DVD and quietly put it down onto the table. She breathed out a sigh of relief. _No more crawling around in air vents for me._ As she relaxed a little, she heard a random growling noise behind her. She turned around to face… a dog. It wasn't any ordinary dog. It was a Doberman. The canine had gritted its teeth and was ready to assault any intruders. PJ paused for a minute as she took a good glance at the ferocious canine in front of her.

Without any further hesitation, PJ cried out, "PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!"

Her cry was the gesture for Kai to pull her up before she would be torn to bits by a dog. He quickly grabbed the rope and pulled. PJ was quickly making her way towards the air vent. The speed she was travelling at only made the dog bark louder and louder. Kai kept on pulling the rope. After a lot of panic, PJ was finally out of the control room.

"I swear that dog wasn't there the first time I went in," she said as she breathed in a sigh of relief.

As PJ was catching her breath, Kale got out the cover and covered the vent. PJ looked down into the control room. The Doberman managed to find her hiding spot. The dog looked towards the air vent and let out a loud bark.

Surprise was the emotion that hit PJ first. Her body was shocked and jumped a little. This caused her to land onto the person behind her: Kai.

She commented, "Evil dog. Here I thought that dogs were cute."

"You know, you can get off me now," informed Kai.

Hearing that sentence made PJ jump a little bit forward. "Sorry. The dog gave me a major fright."

The bluenette answered, "Yeah I know. It was really easy to tell your fear when you jumped onto me."

* * *

Karina looked at her watch and sighed, "It's been a while since they've been in there. Should we go and see how they're doing?"

Mike answered, "I'm sure they're fine."

The air vent behind them managed to come undone. Out of the air vent, stepped Kai, Kale and PJ.

"Okay! Now we're finished!" cheered Dean.

"Okay… so we know that the principal is involved. We have to find out who that man he was talking to was," suggested Kale.

"Yeah, we'll do that later. Right now, I gotta go to sixth period!" said Mike as he ran off towards his locker.

"I think we should be going to class now. Lunchtime is basically over," advised Kale.

"Before we go anywhere, I just have one thing to ask." PJ informed.

"Yeah what is it? Better be quick," said Kale.

"Well, what was it you said before Kai? Something about not needing any help?" asked PJ in a mocking tone.

Kai just let out his typical "Hn."

A big smile came to PJ's face. She proved that he was wrong about it all. _Nothing was more satisfying than seeing an egotist admit that they're wrong._

* * *

**A/N: Leaving the chapter there doesn't really give much clues as to what's going to happen in the next chapter does it? Well, got any suggestions?**

**Dean: Yeah I have one! Get me and Karina on a date already! **

**Well that's not really fair to Mike is it? And what about Karina? Ever thought about her?**

**Dean: Of course I have! I think about her all the time (starts daydreaming)**

**I don't know what I'm going to do with you Dean. (shakes head) Well anyway, please review!**

**Dean: Yeah REVIEW! And suggest that I should go on a date with Karina!**

**Okay Dean, you can stop that now. If you keep that up, you might not even be in the next chapter!**

**Dean: Okay, I'll be quiet now. **


	13. The Beginning of the Cupid Partners

**Hey all! I'm back with the 13th chapter! -ducks tomato- So VERY VERY SORRY for not updating any sooner. Had my yr 11 exams T.T hate them...but now..they're over! cept for one...but i can manage just one more **

**Dean: WOOHOO!!**

**What the hell? Dean? When did you get here? **

**Dean: Just now.**

**Okay then. Anyway, a big THANK YOU to all the reviewers! **

**Dean: And here's the 13th chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

It was 5:30pm at the Granger dojo. Dinnertime was coming close but Karina and PJ were nowhere to be seen. The Bladebreakers were sitting around on the couch watching the TV. The news was the only slightly interesting thing on TV to watch.

"Anyone got any DVDs we could watch?" wondered Max.

"There has to be something we could watch," Ray assumed as he went through the DVD rack.

The others waited on the couch for Ray to call out the options they had with the DVDs. After going through both of the DVD racks, Ray turned around and called out, "Well, it's either a tai chi DVD, tai chi or tai chi. I never knew you and Gramps were into tai chi so much."

Tyson let out a sigh. "So I'm guessing there's nothing else to watch?"

The channels on the TV started to flicker as Max looked around for anything entertaining. Quiz shows, the news, documentaries, reality TV, matchmaking shows, beauty pageants, they had everything, everything but entertainment.

"OH! GO BACK TO THAT CHANNEL! THE MATCHMAKING SHOW!" Hilary commanded.

Tyson dared to argue with her. "Matchmaking? That's boring! B-O-R-I-N-G!"

Hilary shot him a glare. She then turned to Max with the same look on her face and said, "Change the channel Max."

Max didn't hesitate to change to channel. He really didn't like the look on Hilary's face. _She can be really scary sometimes._

The dull colours of the documentary changed to a bright red colour as the blonde boy changed the channel. Hilary's face lit up just looking at the sight. "It's so beautiful!"

The boys just rolled their eyes and left the couch. That lovey dovey stuff didn't really appeal to them.

"Hey guys, let's go have a beybattle or something." Ray suggested.

"That's the best suggestion I've heard all day," commented Max.

With that comment, Tyson, Max and Ray left Hilary on the couch to watch her matchmaking show. She didn't seem to notice that she was the only one in the lounge room. The brunette was too preoccupied with her show to even hear what was going on around her.

While everyone in the dojo was busy with their own things, the front door opened to reveal Karina and PJ with bags full of groceries.

"Wow, that line in the supermarket was killer," said PJ as she flopped onto the couch.

Karina collapsed onto the couch next to Hilary and replied, "Yeah I know. Remind me that next time we go there, to bring a portable DVD player or something. We were in that line for ages!"

"Umm… Hilary? What are you watching?" wondered PJ.

Karina leaned in closer to the TV screen. "Are you watching… one of those matchmaking shows?"

Hilary merely sighed. Karina and PJ stared at the brunette in confusion. "I'll take that as a yes then." Karina said.

An ad break occurred which caused Hilary to snap back to reality. She turned to face PJ and Karina. "So how was school today? Was everything okay?"

The two girls both nodded. PJ commented, "It was pretty good considering it was a school day."

"We found out a couple of things too. All we know for sure is that something is going to happen to Kai's school in two weeks so we have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Karina added.

"Oh I see. Nice work. So… PJ, how's things with Kai? Are you two still fighting?" Hilary wondered.

PJ paused for a minute and took the time to censor what she was going to say. "As far as I know, I'm pretty sure the whole fight is over. I don't have a need to yell at him anymore and he admitted that he was wrong… sort of. The look on his face though… that was priceless! If only I had a camera. I just love to rattle his cage. It's always so funny. He really can be such a sourpuss sometimes."

Hilary and Karina stared at her in silence. Hilary spoke, "Well, it's nice to know you two are back to normal."

"Whatever normal is anyway," Karina added.

"Well, you two can do whatever you like. I'm going to get changed. I want to get out of this uniform already," said PJ as she walked away.

Hilary stood there in silence until she turned around and noticed the cheeky grin on Karina's face. "What are you smiling at Karina?"

Karina spoke out, "I knew it!" She turned to face Hilary. "Hilary? Have you noticed anything about my brother and PJ?"

Hilary answered, "When they're fighting they get really aggressive?"

"Yeah and? Anything else?" asked Karina.

"PJ gets along with him and finds it easier to talk to him than anyone else d-"

Hilary paused. A smile came to her face. "Oh… I get what you're saying."

Karina cheered, "Woo!" as she high-fived Hilary. "All we gotta do now is get those two together," the bluenette declared as she put on an evil smile. "So what do you say? Are you up for it Cupid Partner?"

Hilary nodded, "All the way Cupid Partner."

The two girls both cheered. Karina's plan was going to be even easier now that she had help. _I don't care if Kai kills me; I'm getting those two together no matter what._

* * *

It was Tuesday morning and the students of Whitney Prep School were having a little relaxation time before school started. It was 8:25am and their sister school Markellar High were spending the first four lessons with them.

The steps at the front of the school were the place to be for the gang. They were trying their best not to step into the creepy building.

Mike sighed, "School officially starts at nine. We have ages!"

"Isn't that a good thing? I wanna stay as far as I can from school," added Karina.

PJ replied, "Me too. I'm not in the mood for English. If I'm lucky the teacher might be away. I'll be happy when it comes to third and fourth period. Can't wait 'cause during those two periods, I got drama!"

Karina added, "Woohoo! Me too. Drama!"

The two girls both did a little happiness dance. The boys just sat in silence. Dean and Mike couldn't help but watch Karina. She was such a cheerful person. It was hard not to notice her.

While Mike and Dean were in their own worlds, Kale suddenly scowled at the sight coming towards him. Kai looked in the same direction as the raven-haired boy and rolled his eyes. Karina and PJ couldn't help but notice their faces. "Hey you two, why the sudden glare?" asked PJ.

Instead of answering, Kale asked, "Let me ask you something. If some random guy came up to you and tried to hit on you what would you do? And Dean doesn't count either."

"That's a random question," laughed Karina.

"Well, I'd ignore him and if he kept on doing it then I'd have to shut him down," answered PJ.

Karina added, "Yeah, I'd probably do the same. Why do you ask?"

Kale answered, "Well, there's this guy who goes to our school and he's even worse than Dean. He could give Dean a run for his money. His name is Josh. He's tall, got dark green hair and blue eyes. If he comes up to you and tries to hit on you, just ignore him."

PJ guaranteed, "I'll make sure to remember that. Thanks."

Kai spoke out, "Well speaking of that annoying bastard, here he comes. Just ignore him,"

The two girls nodded, "Will do."

They kept chatting while the boy walked towards them. He spoke out, "Well, if it isn't Hiwatari and Miwa."

The two boys just rolled their eyes at the green-haired boy. Kai glared, "What do you want?"

Dean and Mike snapped out of their fantasies and paid attention to what was about to happen. When Kai shot a glare like that, they knew that something bad was going to happen.

Josh stayed cool and replied, "Chill out Hiwatari. I just came over here to say a friendly hi and this is how you reply? I'm shocked."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Quit the act. It's easy to see right through you so what do you want?"

"I just came to introduce myself to your lady friends here." Josh replied. He turned to face Karina and PJ. "Hi there. I'm Josh. May I ask for your names?"

_Well, he isn't as bad as Kale and Kai made him out to be. He hasn't hit on me like they said he would. He'll find out our names sooner or later so I may as well tell him. _Karina answered, "I'm Karina and this is PJ."

Josh smiled, "Nice. Are you new to this place? Please, allow me to show you around the place." With that last suggestion, he rapped his arms around Karina and PJ's waists. Moves like that made the boys fill with anger. The two girls realised what the boys meant about him being a womaniser.

PJ pulled away, "Okay, you're way too close for comfort there."

"Too right." Karina agreed as she backed away.

"I knew you were going to do that sooner or later. It would be a good idea for you to run away now before you seriously get beaten up," Dean suggested.

"Drop it Dean. He doesn't need a warning when it comes to things like this." Kai said as his hands formed into fists.

Karina had a smug look on her face. "You better listen to him you know. My brother could easily take you on," she bragged.

"I don't believe it. You're Hiwatari's sister? Very interesting," Josh commented.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" asked Karina.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He still stayed calm. He glanced at PJ for a moment and walked away.

PJ completely froze. _Oh great. Karina's got a bodyguard and I'm a sitting duck._

"I really hate that guy. Make sure to stay away from him you two," Kale advised.

The two girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was the start of recess. The gang were sitting in their usual spot at the back of the school while Kale and Karina were in the library. Karina was looking for a book and Kale had some research to do. They had been staring at the bookshelves for quite some time.

"The computer said that the book should be here but it's not. Hopefully, it's still in the library altogether," Karina said.

"What book are you looking for?" wondered Kale.

Karina answered, "It's called Rulers of the Past. I need to read it for my history class. It's supposed to be around here somewhere."

The bluenette kept searching for the book among the shelves. She looked high and low but the book was nowhere to be found. _That was the last copy of the book. I guess I could always use the Internet. I just need to find my laptop wherever it is. _

"I'll help you look for it. My research is almost done anyway so I've got time. I'll check in the next aisle." Kale said as he paced over to the next aisle.

While Kale was looking out for Karina's book in another aisle, Karina couldn't help but smile. _He's such a nice guy. Kinda cute too. Okay, snap out of it. You have a book to look for Karina! _She went back to reality and kept searching for her book. Little did she know that someone was watching her.

"Hmm… WHERE is that book?" Karina was getting frustrated. That book was taking forever to find.

"Do you mean this book?"

The bluenette turned around to see who was talking to her. It was Josh and in his hand was the book that she'd been looking for. She tried her best not to act hostile. After all, the guy hadn't done anything… yet. "Yeah, I was actually. Would I be able to get it off you some time? Preferably today."

Josh smiled, "Yeah sure and since I'm doing something for you, you can do this tiny little thing for me."

_I knew there was a catch. There always is with people like him. _Karina sighed, "What is it?"

"Oh I think you know very well what I want," said Josh as he stretched his arm around her. "So what do you say?"

"Well, for one thing, I can have my brother seriously beat you up for this," Karina said in a matter-of-fact tone.

As usual, Josh kept his cool. "Well, he's not here right now so there's no need to get him involved."

"But I am," Kale interrupted.

Josh and Karina turned around to face him. "Miwa, can't you see we're having a private conversation here?" Josh turned to face Karina and asked, "So what's it gonna be Karina?"

Karina didn't hesitate to answer, "Not going to happen so you can take your arm off me now."

"What if I don't want to?" Josh asked as he his hold on her became firm. He was really starting to get on Karina and Kale's nerves.

"Just let her go and maybe you'll come out of this alive," glared Kale.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get. The back of the school, at lunch, be there." Josh stated.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Kale shot.

"If I win, Karina's with me and if you win, she can do whatever she wants," the green-haired boy stated.

"Fine," Kale agreed.

With an arrogant look on his face, the green-haired boy released Karina from his hold and walked away. Karina looked like she was about to kill someone. In a freakishly weird way, she almost looked like her brother.

"Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" Kale questioned.

The teen girl answered, "I'm fine. He did nothing, nothing except grabbing my waist."

Kale growled, "I'm going to kill that guy. He's going to get it."

Karina had a different perception to Kale's. "You don't have to fight him Kale."

Kale said with determination in his voice. "I want to fight him. I want to fight him because then I can show him what happens when he messes with the wrong people."

* * *

It was fourth period. Lunchtime was only ten minutes away. Rumours of Josh and Kale's fight had spread all over the school like wild fire. Students were quietly counting down, as the time got closer and closer. Excitement was the emotion that everyone was feeling, everyone but Kale's friends that is.

"He can't be serious about this," complained Mike.

"If he isn't, then why is there a fight in the first place?" said Kai.

"Why are they fighting anyway? Other than the usual reason anyway," wondered Mike.

Kai answered, "It's because of something that happened with Karina."

Just hearing her name, something made Mike click. "Karina? What? What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"Calm down, she's fine," replied Kai.

Mike started to question the matter, "What did he do to her?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "His usual act; womanising."

"That guy's going down! Josh has taken it way too far this time!" Mike claimed.

"If you're looking for a fight with the guy, you might have to wait in line first," said Kai.

"This isn't a time for jokes Kai! Wait, you just cracked a joke. How random of you," thought Mike.

The bluenette merely rolled his eyes at the remark of the orange-haired boy.

Before they could say another word, the lunch bell went. As quick as a flash, the classroom was empty. The students had rushed to get a front row seat of the fight that was going to occur.

Mike sighed and shook his head, "This isn't going to be good."

* * *

A crowd had gathered at the back of the school. They were all hyped-up for the dramatic scene that was going to happen. Everyone was there, everyone except for Kale.

PJ was sitting in a tree at the back of the school in the gang's usual spot. She looked out for one of the boys in hopes that maybe they could talk some sense into Kale because she already had her go at it earlier. Obviously, she wasn't very successful. _What is it with guys and their pride? That's a question I'll never know the answer to. _She shook her head at the thought and went back to boy searching. **(A/N: Sounds like she's looking for a boyfriend doesn't it?)**

Karina was waiting in the crowd with Mike. Concern was written all over her face. She didn't like what was going on with the two boys. A fight wasn't the answer.

"Don't worry so much Karina. Kale can take care of himself. I mean, if he can put up with all of us 24/7, then I'm sure he can put up with Josh," said Mike as he tried to comfort her.

The crowd was getting restless. They were acting like a bunch of animals. Josh started to brag about himself. "Any bets Miwa was too scared to face me," he said with a smug look on his face. Just hearing the word 'scared' made some people leave. If there wasn't going to be a fight, they had completely wasted their time just waiting for it.

As people started to leave, a voice came from behind them, "Me? Scared of you? As if."

Josh turned to face Kale who had a confident look on his face. "Well, look who finally showed up. I was beginning to think that you went to hide under a rock or something."

"Hide from you? Never," Kale stated.

"Well, let's get this thing started shall we?" Josh said.

"Ladies first," shot Kale.

The two boys paced around a circle, both of them never leaving their sight off each other for a second. The tension between the two was extreme. While the crowd around them were chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" the boys exchanged death glares. As quick as he could, Josh flew his fist towards Kale's face. Kale was quick enough to dodge it. The look of surprise on Josh's face was a clear sign that he was off guard. Kale took it as the perfect chance to hit him in the stomach, which caused Josh to collapse onto his knees and cringe in pain.

Kale advised, "Just give up now. I don't want to take this fight any further." He sighed and started to walk away.

The anger was getting to Josh. He used up his energy to get up from his knees and run towards Kale.

"Dude! Watch out!" yelled Mike.

The teenage boy turned around only to have his face struck by Josh's fist. Before Kale could fight back, another punch came to his face. Kale staggered back for a moment as blood was trickled from his lip.

Karina couldn't stand the sight of seeing a friend in trouble. She called out to Kale, "Kale! Stop the fight! It's not worth you getting hurt!"

Before she could say another word, Josh had something to say, "Don't waste your words on him Karina. Forget about him. Why want a guy like him when you can have someone like me?"

"I'd rather jump a cliff," shot Karina.

The fact that Josh was messing with Karina made Kale's blood boil. The raven-haired boy ran towards Josh and punched his face.

"You punch like a girl Miwa," Josh smirked. He was confident for a guy who just got punched in the face.

The green-haired boy led another assault as he punched Kale, which was followed by a knock to the ground. As the raven-haired boy fell to the ground, the gravel managed to leave cuts on his arms. His face and arms were now bleeding. Josh dared to make another move. The green-haired boy paced up to the boy on the ground and kicked at his sides. This caused Kale to hiss in pain.

"Looks like I win," grinned Josh.

Karina and Mike rushed to Kale's side. Karina knelt down and asked, "Kale, are you going to be okay?"

"Dude, we'll get you some help alright?" Mike asked.

"So Karina, what are you going to be doing after this? Care to remind me?" asked Josh with a smug look on his face.

She answered, "This." Karina walked up to the arrogant boy and before Josh could say another word, she punched him in the face as hard as she could. The green-haired boy crumpled to the ground. The bluenette girl pointed and said, "That's for hurting Kale, you prick!" With that last attack, she turned her heel and walked towards Kale.

"Nice move there Karina," Mike commented as he helped Kale to his feet.

Karina smiled at the comment. The girl then stated, "We're going to have to get you to the sick bay. Kale, is that okay?"

Kale's response was a nod. Karina then turned to Mike, "Mike, can you tell my brother and everyone that I'm going to the sick bay with Kale?"

Mike replied, "No problem. I'll come by as soon as I actually find him and tell him."

The orange-haired boy then ran off to find the rest of the gang. Karina took hold of Kale's arm and swung it around her shoulder. "Okay, sick bay here we come. Now, where is the sick bay anyway?"

* * *

"Kai! Wait up!" Mike yelled out. He ran up to the bluenette boy and took the time to catch his breath.

Dean, PJ and Kai turned around to face a very tired Mike.

"Where have you been? Oh my god, we saw it all, the punching and the kicking. Where's Kale? Is he alright?" wondered PJ.

Mike finally caught his breath and answered, "Yeah, he and Karina went to the sick bay. Karina told me to tell you all about it."

"The sick bay? Let's go then," said Dean as the gang started to run towards the main building.

Mike sighed, "What? More running?!"

* * *

Kale was lying on one of the sick bay beds. The teen had his arms bandaged up and he was currently pressing a tissue to his lip to stop the bleeding. The room was filled with silence. He lay there and thought. _I can't believe she did that. Out of all the people, I never thought she'd be the one to shut that guy up. Maybe now he'll think twice before he womanises again._

His thoughts were interrupted when Karina walked into the room. She asked, "So, how are you going? Are you alright?"

He answered, "Yeah, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry or anything. You might want to get to class though. Fifth period starts in ten minutes."

"You know, you didn't have to fight him. I mean, he could've beat you up really badly," said Karina.

The teenage boy removed the tissue from his lip and answered, "The reason I fought him was because I wanted to teach him a lesson. I wanted him to know what happens when he messes with the wrong people and that it's not cool to treat you the way he did. It's not cool the way he treats girls altogether."

Karina didn't know whether she should lecture him or smile. He was being such a good friend but on the other hand, he could've gotten seriously injured. Confusion was running in her mind. Finally, she said, "Yeah, that's so true."

"You gotta admit, I saved you from a date with that guy," joked Kale.

The bluenette girl laughed in response. "You saved me? I was the one that punched him in the end thank you very much."

Kale laughed, "Alright. Have it your way."

The bluenette once again, found herself smiling. "Kale. I just wanted to say…"

"Yeah? You wanted to say?" he gestured for her to continue.

"Thanks. No one has ever done that for me before. It was really sweet and I really appreciate it," she smiled.

The raven-haired boy sat up and smiled, "It's no problem."

The door opened and revealed Dean, Kai, Mike and PJ.

"He's alive!" joked Dean.

"How you going man?" wondered Mike.

Kale answered, "I'm fine. You people didn't have to come and visit me."

Dean put his hand to his heart, wiped a fake tear and spoke, "But we came because we're such awesome friends."

"So was there much damage done?" wondered PJ.

Kale shook his head. "Nah. It's nothing."

"That's good to know," PJ replied.

"Yeah, it's good to see you all in one piece," Mike commented.

"The look on Josh's face when Karina punched him, that was priceless!" grinned Dean.

"Yeah, nice one kid," Kai commented.

"Thanks bro. I gotta admit, I never thought I'd ever hear you say that," smiled Karina.

A loud noise came through the speaker. It was the bell for fifth period. Groans could be heard throughout the whole room.

"Fifth period already? I don't want to go to Chemistry," complained Mike.

"Are you going to stay here for a bit longer?" Karina wondered.

Kale answered, "Yeah, I'm a bit tired actually. Perfect opportunity to catch up on my sleep since Dean woke me up this morning with his ramblings about the weather."

"He got all of us with that," Mike added. Kai nodded in agreement.

"I thought it was weird! Yesterday it was sunny and all of a sudden today was freezing!" Dean argued.

"Yeah, it's weird but you didn't have to wake us all up at 4am!" Mike argued.

"Anyway, you all better get to class before they give you a detention or something," said Kale.

"Yeah, I've got a history lecture to go to," remembered PJ. "I'll see you all later. Hope you get better Kale," said PJ.

"Oh yeah, that's today. Well, before we go, there's something that I need to do," Karina said.

Karina walked over towards Kale. She stretched her arms out and gave him a hug. She smiled and said, "Hope you get better."

"Thanks a lot," smiled Kale.

Karina replied, "Oh and another thing," The girl then turned to face him. The next thing Kale knew, he received a kiss on the cheek from the bluenette girl. Karina smiled, "Consider that as a thank you."

She then went out the door to join PJ with the history lecture they were attending.

Dean and Mike could both feel a vein popping out. Dean only had one thought running through his mind. _What just happened?! I should've known earlier. Karina, Kale, sick bay, alone! This isn't good. _Mike had similar thoughts. _It was just a thank you kiss. It meant nothing. Right? _

* * *

**A/N: Ooo… it's not a love triangle anymore. It's more like a love square. **

**Dean: Karina with Kale? No! Not Kale! Dean! She should be with Dean!**

**Dean, you say that with every girl. Just try to calm down. Anyway, it was just a thank you kiss.**

**Dean: But I want one. I'm hurt too. I'm suffering from a broken heart. Will Karina do anything if I told her that?**

**Maybe. Who knows? Anyway, please review!**

**Dean: Yes, review!**


	14. Finally Getting Somewhere

**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! The reason why it's taken so long for this chapter to come up is because I've been on a holiday for a month which means I've been away from my computer for month and also writers block. Evil evil writers block. So I apologize for the super long wait. **

**A BIG THANK YOU to all the reviewers! You're all awesome.**

**Chapter 14**

"So, what's it going to be? Truth or dare?" Tyson questioned.

It was Wednesday afternoon. Kale, Kai, Mike and Dean had decided to visit the others at the Granger dojo. Having an afternoon away from school seemed like a good idea at the start. To their dismay, they had walked in on a game of Truth or Dare.

"You have ten seconds to decide," Tyson informed.

Ray was having a hard time making a decision. Whichever one he chose, Tyson always had a way of embarrassing him.

The navy-haired boy started counting, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..."

Ray had a nervous look on his face. He answered, "Okay, I pick truth."

Tyson had a cheeky grin on his face. "I was hoping you'd choose that one."

The Chinese boy was starting to regret his decision. "Just… ask me something before I die of embarrassment."

"Well, I was wondering… what's your most embarrassing moment on a date?" Tyson asked with a smug look on his face.

Ray sighed, "Is that all? I thought you would have asked me something like ever having a queer experience, worst drunk moment or who my crush was."

"Well, I wanted to know if the 'Ladies Man' has ever stuffed up with a girl," Tyson smirked.

The raven-haired teen sighed, "Okay. Well, on one of my dates I was at the movies and it was so dark in there I tripped down the stairs in the cinemas."

"That's all?! Come on! There's gotta be something tons more embarrassing than that!" Tyson protested.

"Well, if there was, then Ray would've said it wouldn't he?" Dizzi questioned.

Hilary commented, "Nice one Diz."

Tyson looked over at Kenny. "Hey Chief, what are you doing on that computer anyway? Come and play truth or dare."

Kenny looked away from his laptop for a moment. "I'm checking out the news. Just want to see if there's anything to be concerned about."

"That's so boring," thought Tyson. He then turned to the others and said, "Hey, let's get back to the game."

Ray had grabbed the bottle and spun it around. The bottle slowly came to a stop. It had landed on Karina. The boy asked, "So Karina, truth or dare?"

Confidence crossed her features. She smiled and answered, "Dare."

Ray took a moment to think of a dare. "I dare you to… spin around in a circle three times and then the first person you see, you have to propose to them."

"Is that all? Too easy," she smiled as she got into position. Around she went until the three spins were over. She opened her eyes and the first person she saw was… Max. She went towards his direction and got down on one knee. Her right hand went on her heart and she stretched her left hand towards Max. She put on a manly voice and asked, "Max, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

The whole gang cracked up laughing from Karina's act. Max went along and put on a girly voice. "Oh Karina, of course I will."

Karina wiped a fake tear, "I love you Max!"

The two teens hugged. Max spoke, "So, when's the wedding husband?"

"How about now? All we need is a priest," Karina suggested.

"Okay, you two can continue your marriage discussions later. Back to the game!" Tyson announced.

Karina grabbed a hold of the bottle. She spun it in a clockwise direction. As the bottle slowly stopped, it had landed on PJ. A smile came to Karina's face. _This is_ _the perfect opportunity to get it out of her. _Karina asked, "So, what's it gonna be? Truth or dare?"

PJ shrugged, "I'll go for a dare I guess."

Mentally, Karina was jumping for joy. With a smile on her face, she said, "PJ, when I spin the bottle, whoever it lands on, you have to kiss."

'Shock horror' were the words plastered across PJ's forehead. "W-WHAT?!"

"You heard me. You have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on," Karina repeated.

"Okay, I thought this was a game of truth or dare, not spin the bottle kissing version," said PJ.

Karina simply replied, "It's no big deal."

"When you say kiss, you mean on the cheek right? 'Cause I'm not pashing anyone," PJ stated.

"Well yeah. You pash when you play Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"You're not gonna get us to play that too are you?"

Just hearing about the suggestion of the game made Dean dash towards Karina's direction. "Seven Minutes in Heaven ey? Sounds good," he smiled.

An awkward feeling had rushed over Karina. "Um… uh…" The poor girl was speechless. She wasn't sure what to say. She thought in her mind how to best say what she was going to say without being too harsh.

Suddenly, hurtling towards Dean's head came Kale's hand. "Hold it Casanova. Don't forget about our little talk before."

"Ow," said Dean as he rubbed his head.

Mike shook his head. _Man, I feel embarrassed for him._

Kai could feel a vein pop out of his temple. _Note to self; kill Dean for hitting on Karina._

The rest of the group just sat there in silence. What an eventful day this had been. Silence was broken as Max said, "Maybe we should get back to the game."

PJ could feel her head sinking with exhaustion and slight embarrassment. _I don't wanna kiss anyone. Dares are for entertainment, not matchmaking._

"So, are you ready PJ?" Karina grinned.

PJ sighed, "Just…spin it already so I can get this over and done with."

Around the bottle went. Karina had made sure she spun it fast so it would take longer to stop. The bluenette had a plan. "Hey…what's that outside? Looks like some weird looking bird with six legs."

The gang had fallen for it. They turned around to face nothing but the back of the dojo. This was Karina's cue to point the bottle towards a specific person, a person named Kai. The boy was standing near the doorway. He had his eyes closed and looked like he was in his usual 'think and don't say anything' mode. She chuckled at the thought of PJ having to make a move with her brother. _This is the perfect chance for them to admit it. Can't wait to see the look on their faces!_

"Hey Karina, there's no weird looking bird," Ray argued.

"Sorry. It was just a plastic bag," Karina shrugged.

When the group had turned back, the bottle had stopped. Tyson burst out, "So, who do you have to kiss PJ?"

PJ slowly looked at the direction the bottle was pointing. "It's not pointing at anyone in the circle."

Karina pointed out, "But it's pointing towards someone outside the circle."

The group traced the direction that the bottle was pointing at. It was pointing towards Kai just like Karina had planned. Tyson burst out laughing, "I can't believe it! That's golden! Ahahahahaha!"

"This should be…interesting," Dizzi commented.

PJ felt as if she was going to explode. Her eye was twitching. Slowly, she got up and walked towards the bluenette boy's direction.

Inside, Karina was chanting. _Yes, yes, YES! It's finally going to happen!_

Tyson, Max and Ray sat by and were on the edge of their chairs. The suspense was getting to them. They found it hard to imagine Kai having a girlfriend. This would be a very rare moment. Where was a camera when they needed it?

PJ was at the doorway next to him. She moved closer towards his side, then turned around to face the others and said, "I quit."

With that last statement, PJ walked out the door, which left everyone either speechless or falling off their chairs. Karina growled, "So close and yet so far."

* * *

A dark-green-haired boy paced around the room in a furious manner. _Plan A failed. Having all them and that brother of hers was definitely what wrecked it. Next time, I need to get them while they're alone._

He took the red marker in his hand and crossed out the picture of a bluenette girl in front of him. Need to think of another approach. He walked over to another picture. This time it was a different person. The teenager stared at the picture and smirked, "Next target: PJ."

* * *

"So, how's your history essay going?" asked Karina.

PJ answered, "Pretty well actually. I managed to write about two pages."

"Hey cool! You're lucky. My brain's shut down so I gotta find some books that I can use as guidelines." Karina said as she walked towards the other isle.

PJ continued to sit at the end of the isle, going through her notes. Karina popped her head out from behind the bookshelf. The bluenette had a certain topic on her mind. She asked, "Hey PJ, you know that formal that's coming up soon? Who are you taking?"

The raven-haired-girl snapped her head up. She answered, "You know, that's a good question."

In her mind, Karina was singing the words "CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON!" She smiled, "Have you considered anyone in particular? A certain somebody?" _A certain somebody like Kai? _

PJ replied, "Nope. This is probably the first time I've actually thought about it. So, who are you taking?"

Just like PJ, the bluenette was also clueless about the situation. "Hmm…that's hard."

"Welcome to my world," laughed PJ. "I'd be lucky if I even got one guy to ask me."

When it came to boys, PJ never really had that much confidence. So Karina decided to protest. "What are you talking about?! Any and every guy would be lucky to be your date!"

However, PJ had a different view. She replied, "You're just saying that. You're the lucky one. Throw up on a guy and he'd still drool over you."

"That's so nice yet disgusting. Hmm…I could always find you a date." Karina replied, trying her best to look innocent.

"Heh heh, who?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of our guys. There's Dean, Mike, Kale and Kai."

"So Ray, Tyson and those guys can't come?"

"They've got something else on that night. Think they were going to a concert or something. So that leaves you with four guys. I reckon you should take one of our guys. So much easier that way. Big question is…who are you going to ask?" _Ask Kai, ask Kai, ASK KAI!_

"Clueless."

_She's really good at this denial game of hers. _"Okay, let me help you there. Honestly, I think you should go with either Mike or Kai. Take your pick."

"Mike."

"Wha???? What about Kai?!"

"Doubt he'd even show up. You know how he's not into that stuff."

"But you never know! Anything's possible! Besides, this is a compulsory event."

"Possible? Kai makes everything impossible!"

As PJ kept rejecting the thought, Karina still fought on. "Give him a chance. Might be fun."

PJ still had different thoughts. _The only time when Kai and fun are in the same sentence is when the words 'doesn't do' are in between them. Kai doesn't do fun._

"Think about it. Please?" That was the cue for Karina to bring out the big guns: the puppy dog eyes.

PJ sighed, "Alright. I'll think about it."

"I'll see you later okay? I gotta finish my history essay."

When Karina left, PJ sat in the isle alone. Many thoughts were running through her head. _Who to take? Who to take? Guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him. Wait, this sounds kinda stupid. Worrying about a date? What am I thinking?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a boy came towards her. He spoke, "So you need a date huh? Fancy going with me?"

The girl looked up to face the scum of the earth standing before her. It was Josh the irritating womaniser. She answered, "Sorry but I wouldn't go with you even if you were the last person on Earth."

Josh chuckled, "Looks like I have a feisty one here. If you want some fun, I'm the answer. I'll make sure we have plenty of 'fun'."

PJ stood up. "I'm not buying it." She said as she walked away, cursing the green-haired-boy under her breath.

Josh had a different view however. He quietly smiled, "Just how I like them."

* * *

"Chemistry. I couldn't stand another minute of chemistry." Mike groaned.

Dean responded, "I found it okay."

Mike argued, "That's 'cause you were perving on Yumi Matsuura the whole time!"

As the two boys argued about Dean's usual actions, PJ's mobile began to ring. She grabbed it and strolled over behind the building in hopes of silence. She pressed the button to receive the call.

"Hello?"

There wasn't an answer. She tried again, "Hello?" Still, there was just silence. _Another prankster_. She hung up. She turned around. Instead of coming to face the wall of the building, she was Josh standing there. In his left hand was a phone.

She rolled her eyes, "That was you who rang me? Here I thought it was someone important."

The green-haired-boy sighed, "PJ, PJ, PJ, you're still playing hard to get?"

PJ could feel her insides shrivelling. Every single thing about this guy was so repulsive. _Hmmm… how to get rid of him_. Then it came to her. _Hard to get huh? We'll see about that_.

Josh moved closer to her. He spoke, "So, what do you say?"

The raven-haired-teenager moved even closer. She answered, "Alright. You caught me. I guess I can't hide it anymore."

He smirked, "I knew you'd come around eventually. Now, how about a little kiss?"

She smiled, "Alright. Close your eyes."

The boy did as he was told. She moved her hands onto his shoulders. She leaned in closer. She spoke, "I've been waiting too long for this." She got closer and closer and WHAM! She got him where it hurt: the crotch. The boy fell to the ground and winced in pain.

"When I said I couldn't hide it anymore, I meant the desire to kick your ass or in this case, your crotch." _Maybe now he'll leave me alone._

Little did PJ know that the whole gang had been watching the whole scene. She walked back to the spot where she was greeted by Mike and Dean.

"PJ! OH MY GOD! I saw the whole thing! GOOD ON YOU!" Dean congratulated.

"He's going to be feeling that for a week." Mike commented.

PJ smirked, "Aww, a whole week without Josh bashing? Too bad."

* * *

It had been a while since Mike and Dean met Karina and it was obvious to everyone how they truly felt about the girl. For weeks now, both of them had been standing there, staring into nothing and wondering what to do. Ever since the announcement of the compulsory event of the formal had come up, the thought of escorting her to this event was more than perfect.

There they were, in the library, sitting quietly and each of them working up the courage to ask her. She was standing right in front of them. She was going through the shelves in hopes of finding the book she needed.

Inside Mike's mind, he was having an argument about whether to ask her or not. _Just look at her. She's so pretty and full of charisma and beauty. I could just stare at that smile all day. Okay Mike, what are you waiting for? She's right there! Go and ask her! Just get it over with before someone else beats you to it. _That was what his heart was telling him, yet his conscience had different ideas. _What if she says no? What if I get rejected? I'll never be able to show my face again?! _His ego and pride also had a say in this matter. _Come on Mike! Go and ask her! Just think how jealous those guys will be! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! GROW A SPINE! GO AND ASK HER! BE STRONG MIKE DANIELS! BE STRONG! _**(A/N: Hehe a Drawn Together moment. I love that show.) **The confusion was taking over his mind. Going back and forth, like a ping pong game.

While Mike was still thinking with that ping pong mind of his, Dean also had thoughts about the situation. _Smart, kind, funny and beautiful. What don't I like about her? Asking her will be easy. The hard part is….getting past her brother. I can just imagine the look on his face and it's not very pretty. He'll lecture me. He'll kill me! He'll- _Mike's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed something walk past. _Wow. Yumi Matsuura looks really cute today. AH! Focus!!!! You're asking Karina! AFTER you ask her, THEN you can go and flirt with Yumi Matsuura! Geez! One girl at a time! _

"ALRIGHT! I'LL ASK HER! I CAN DO IT!" both of the boys yelled out in unison, unaware that the whole library was staring at them. Then, when they realised that the other had said the same thing, they only had one goal: Beat the other to asking her! They both got out of their chairs and dashed towards Karina. Determination was the theme of this chase. Even though they were going to get a lecture from the librarian afterwards, they didn't care. Nothing could stop them. Nothing until they saw Karina walk away. They quickly exchanged glances, which then turned into glares. Karina was walking towards the library exit. Faster and faster they went, dodging and hurdling over any obstacle that got in their way. The girl was now out of the door. The two teens had gotten within arms reach of her when….SMACK!!! The door had got them in the face. Hearing a sudden smack behind her, Karina turned around to face the two boys. She gasped and quickly opened the door to let them out. Mike and Dean collapsed onto the floor, each of them panting for air.

"Oh my God! Are you two okay? That looked like it really hurt." Karina asked while looking down at the two.

Mike stuttered, "I-I-I t-think…I...broke...something."

Her curiosity had gotten to her. "What were you two doing anyway? Looked like you were having a race or something."

"Y-you could call it that but you don't have to worry that pretty little head of yours off. We're fine. I swear to okay I'm not God."

Karina replied, "Wow. You must've really bumped your head there. Maybe I should get the two of you to the sick bay."

"Sick bay? That's for the insane people," Dean replied.

The girl tried to help them up. She answered, "Insane people? I think we found your home then."

* * *

"Hey Karina. What are you doing outside the sick bay?"

Karina turned around to face a boy with dark brown hair. "Kale? Did you dye your hair?"

The teenager chuckled, "Nah. This is my original hair colour. The black was just an experiment gone wrong."

The bluenette laughed, "It wasn't that bad looking. I liked it. Although, I gotta admit, the brown looks really cool."

"Thanks." Kale replied.

As Karina smiled back, there was a sudden uneasy silence between them. They hadn't spoken to each other much since the incident with Josh. Although they were both thankful to each other, it was still awkward. The awkwardness was unexplainable. Usually they'd be able to talk to each other for hours but since the incident, things suddenly became a lot harder for them. Whoever said silence was golden was dead wrong.

Silence was broken as Kale spoke out, "There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while. You know about that formal coming up soon?"

She looked up at him and answered back, "Yeah. What about it?"

He worked up the courage to ask, "Well, by any chance would you want to come with me?"

To Kale's surprise, she answered, "No."

"Oh I see. You're already going with someone?" the boy wondered.

She shook her head, "Nope."

He was starting to get confused, "Then, if you don't mind me asking, why?"

Karina answered, "Well it's simple really."

"It is?" Kale wondered.

Karina sighed, "Well yeah."

He asked, "Then why?"

Karina laughed, "Because I wanted to do the asking!"

* * *

Kai couldn't help but wonder _Where is everyone? Usually they would've bolted out of their classes and come here. It's been twenty minutes. Seriously, where are they?_

"Kai! Hello. Where is everyone?" came PJ's voice.

He turned around to face her, "If I knew the answer, I'd tell you."

PJ rolled her eyes. _After all these years, he's still putting on the 'Mr Tough Guy who hardly talks act' I gotta wonder how I've been able to put up with him all this time._

She went to sit down in front of the tree trunk. She laid back and closed her eyes. Lunchtime was a time to relax and that's exactly what she was doing until she heard a faint yet familiar voice.

Someone was yelling out her name. She was being looked for. She turned around and saw…..JOSH THE WOMANISER!!!

_Ah what??!! Hasn't that guy learnt anything at all?! Gotta hide! Hide! Where? WHERE???!!!_

Then she remembered what she was lying on. The tree!!! Of course! Like a flash of lightning, she bolted up into the tree.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Kai wondered.

"Shh! If anyone asks for me, you haven't seen me." With those last words, she quietened down and hid herself further into the tree.

Josh had walked over to her location. He was still looking for her.

"What do you want dirt bag?" Kai asked harshly.

Josh smirked, "You're always so harsh whenever I come over. Hmm, looks like you're a loner this lunch time seeing that your gang are nowhere to be seen. I have a little deal for you."

Kai already knew the deal, He answered, "Not buying it."

"Hey, I haven't even said anything yet."

The bluenette boy shot, "Well that's because I already know what your deal is and I'm not interested."

"Oh really? Then what's the deal?"

"You want to know about PJ's whereabouts in exchange for my solitude. Am I right?"

"Looks like we got a smart one here."

"Please, a baboon could figure that one out."

"I just wanted one thing out of all this."

"And what's that?"

"PJ was looking for an escort to the formal earlier. Just thought I might save her the trouble."

"Well too bad for you, she's already got one."

"Oh really? Who is it?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I just wanted to know about who I'm competing against."

While Josh tried to get the answer out of Kai, PJ was still up in the tree, listening to their conversation. _What's Kai doing? Where's he going with this?_

"If you really must know, she's going with..."

"Yeah? With…?"

PJ was still listening. _Yeah Kai, who am I going with? Care to tell me?_

Kai answered coolly, "She's going with me."

The raven-haired-girl almost fell out of the tree at hearing this. She managed to get her balance back. She was shocked yet relieved at the same time. Surprised yet happy. _Did Kai really say that? Wow. There's one good thing about all this. I didn't have to do the asking. _

The look of disappointment on Josh's face was priceless. If only there was a camera around. The excitement and happiness had gotten to PJ. Suddenly, she felt her foot slip off the branch. She had fallen off the branch but was quick enough to land in a cat like position.

The green-haired-boy asked coolly, "Hey there PJ. Care to tell me who's taking you to the formal?"

PJ answered back with the same cool and calm tone, "Oh, you didn't hear? Kai's taking me." As soon as PJ said that, Kai had an idea. He decided to show off a little and in doing so, his arm went around PJ.

Josh's confident look suddenly faded into jealousy. He turned on his heel and his final words were, "If you want to waste it all on him, fine then."

PJ yelled out towards the green-haired-boy's direction, "Have fun looking for a date."

"Dirt bag," Kai silently cursed as the green-haired-boy got further and further away.

PJ turned to face Kai. What he did was unexpected but even if it was, it was something to be thankful for. "Thanks for that. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't say what you said."

"You owe me big time for this," the boy sighed.

PJ laughed, "There's always a catch."

"Are we interrupting something?" came a voice from behind them.

They turned around to face Mike, Dean, Kale and Karina. Each of them had looks of suspicion about them.

"No wonder you two hardly talk to each other while we're around! You like your privacy! So you can do those couple things that couples do," burst out Dean.

The two stood there in embarrassment and confusion, "C-COUPLE??!! W-WHAT???"

Mike added, "Don't try to deny it. Just look at you two. Getting cosy with each other and everything."

"Cosy? What are y…?"

They turned to face each other, both of them just realising what they were doing. They were still standing strangely close to each other and Kai still had his arm around her. PJ and Kai quickly pulled away before anymore accusations could be made.

PJ quickly spoke out, "Well the thing is Kai had to do some stuff and..."

Kai joined in with the explanations, "And PJ was hiding and then…"

"Yeah yeah, you can do all the explaining that you want. Either way, you two looked like you were up to something." Karina teased.

Dean wondered, "So do you want us to leave you two alone for some of that quality couple time?"

"NO!!!"

* * *

It was after school and Mike and Dean still hadn't asked Karina. After school was the perfect time to do it. There was hardly anyone around and if they stuffed it up, at least they had somewhere to go for the rest of the day. Somewhere to go and sulk about their worries and problems. There was only one problem. Karina was right there and they were both within two metres from her. They quickly exchanged glares again. After that moment, they both bolted towards the girl.

Mike decided to distract Dean. "Hey Yumi!" Mike waved. He knew that Dean couldn't resist when it came to girls, especially Yumi Matsuura.

"Yumi? Where?" Dean had fallen for it. He turned around but there was no one there. He turned back and to his disappointment, Mike had beaten him to it. He ran over anyway, so he could hear Karina's answer.

"Sorry but I'm already going with someone," Karina apologized.

"Of course you are Karina! You're going with me," smiled Dean.

Karina shook her head, "Sorry Dean but I'm serious. I'm already going with someone."

Mike and Dean felt like they would shrink and runaway. "Wh-Who?"

Karina answered, "I'm going with Kale."

"WHAAAAATTTT???!!!!"

* * *

PJ had just got her bag out of her locker. She had just exited the school and was now walking out and about on the streets. There was no one around. She had the place all to herself and her thoughts. _Did that actually happen? It's just so hard to believe that he actually did that. Even though I've known him for all these years, I still can't figure him out. Always shutting people out with that creepy glare and that ego of his. Still, I can't help but wonder if…_

"Not you again." PJ sighed with disappointment.

The green-haired-boy smirked, "Yes, it's me again."

PJ rolled her eyes, "What do you want dirt bag?"

Josh still remained calm, "I see Hiwatari's had quite an influence on you."

The raven-haired-girl replied back venomously, "Get to the point."

Josh sneered, "Well, I just wanted to remind you that even though you may have a date for the formal, that doesn't mean I still can't make my move."

Whatever the dirt bag meant, it wasn't good. PJ tried to run but she was pulled back. He had grabbed her wrist. Next thing she knew, PJ had been pinned against the wall. Usually, with womanisers like Josh, she would've punched him but in this case, she couldn't. She could hardly move her hands as Josh was holding both of them. She needed a weapon and she needed it quick. She needed a strategy. Then she looked at her hands and remembered something.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"WHOA! PJ! Look at your fingernails!!" exclaimed Ray.

PJ looked at her fingers. It's true that PJ had been growing her nails. It had been months since she last cut them. They were like claws. It freaked everybody in the house out.

"They're like claws. It's like that chick off the second X-Men movie except her nails grew back in an instant," Max added.

PJ chuckled, "Does this mean I can use these as a weapon?"

The Bladebreakers stood there and shuddered at the thought. The sooner those nails were cut and short, the better. They freaked out the boys to the bone. It just wasn't normal to have fingernails like that. If PJ kept it up for any longer, she could give that Guinness World Record lady with the long fingernails a run for her money.

PJ laughed, "The perfect weapon."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There she was, pinned against the wall and about to be sexually assaulted by Josh the womaniser. He was leaning in closer to her, ready to make his move. She looked at her fingernails and a small smile came to her face. PJ flexed her fingers back for a second for preparation. Then out of the blue, she dug her long nails into the skin of the dirt bag's hands. At first he showed no reaction, so she dug them even deeper. Josh couldn't take it anymore. He stepped back and yelped in pain. He was off guard and defenceless. Like the last time, PJ kicked him where it hurt: the crotch. By the time it was all over, the green-haired-boy was on the ground.

PJ lectured, "Have you learnt a lesson in all this? Let me care to tell to you. Never and I mean never mess with a girl. Especially one with a good manicure."

* * *

It was 5:45pm. PJ was nowhere to be seen. No one had any idea where she was.

"Anyone seen PJ? It's getting late." Max said.

Karina replied, "Don't worry about PJ. She can take care of herself and she'll be here soon."

"I'm gonna call the others and see if they know." Kenny spoke.

Kenny reached for the phone. He dialled Mike's number. Even though the others were at the dormitories, there was a chance they might've seen PJ.

* * *

Mike picked up the phone and greeted, "Hey Kenny, what's up?"

On the other side, Kenny asked, "The thing is Mike, it's getting late and there hasn't been a sign of PJ anywhere. Have you or any of the other guys seen her?"

"No, I haven't seen her for hours. Last time I saw her was at lunch time. Have you tried calling her?" Mike suggested.

"Her phone's dead. Can you please ask any of the other guys if they've seen her?" Kenny pleaded.

Mike turned around to face the rest of the boys in the dorm. He asked, "Hey, Kenny's on the phone. He's asking if any of you guys have seen PJ. She hasn't been seen for hours."

"Haven't seen her since lunch time," Kale answered.

Dean joined in, "Yeah ditto."

"She's probably gone out for a walk or something," Kai implied.

"Yeah but she would've called and stuff, wouldn't she?" thought Kale.

"Maybe if was one of those 'shopping emergencies'. You know how girls are," Dean suggested.

"She might've just lost track of time or something," said Mike.

Kai got up and walked towards the door. "If you're that worried, I'll go look for her."

Dean burst out, "Of course you will. After the display you two put on today, it's no surprise you would go looking for your girlfriend."

All Dean got in return was another one of Kai's 'Say that again and you die' type of glare. After that was over, the bluenette walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was 6:30pm. The night sky and the stars were out. PJ was sitting along the bridge, staring into the horizon. _That dirt bag! Just when I thought he couldn't get any dumber, he went along and did that! Where's the pepper spray when I need it? Then again, where do you buy pepper spray anyway?_

"Don't tell me you've been here the whole time," came a familiar voice.

PJ chuckled, "I won't tell you then."

Kai sat down next to her. He informed, "You know that everyone's looking for you right?"

"I had a very faint feeling that it would happen," PJ answered.

PJ couldn't look at him in the eye. The frustration of what happened earlier was still eating at her.

"What happened to you? PJ? Tell me what's going on," Kai asked.

PJ sighed, "It's nothing." As she said that, she got up and walked away but before she could move any further, she felt something grab her wrist. She flinched for a second. She was reminded of the unforgettable and despicable experience from earlier. She put her head down and muttered a few words. "That dirt bag…"

Kai's eyes shot wide open, "What did you say?"

PJ wouldn't answer. She just kept trying to break out of his grip. It wasn't working. Whispers came out of her mouth, "Let me go."

Kai shot back, "Not until you tell me what's going on."

She smirked, "Well, you can keep holding onto my wrist all night then because I won't say anything."

Kai didn't know what to say. _Why does she have to be so difficult? _

Like PJ said, she remained mute for the rest of the night. She didn't say a word and didn't make a single sound. The girl just continued to stare into the distance.

After waiting two hours for PJ to speak, Kai realised she wasn't going to explain anything. The only thing she said all night was "That dirt bag." He finally let go of her wrist. She walked off into the distance and soon enough, she was gone.

_The only thing she said all night was 'That dirt bag.' Who did she m- _That's when it hit him. All along she was talking about Josh. _That dirt bag womaniser must've done something to her. Next time I see that dirt bag, he's dead. _

* * *

It was the next morning. There was about fifteen minutes left until school started. Kai was waiting to see how PJ was feeling. He was standing out in the court yard. Then a flash of black hair and maroon uniform went past him.

He yelled out towards the girl, "PJ!"

The raven-haired-teenager turned around. She no longer had the same sad face but the cheerful face she always put on. _It's just like her to do that. Always pretending it never happened._

She smiled and walked over. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Yeah, it's okay. What about you?" _At least she's not depressed anymore._

* * *

It was free period for the seniors. The guys were hanging around the common room. Dean was on his laptop, Kale was doing his homework, Mike was staring into nothing and Kai was sitting there staring out the window. _Where are you hiding dirt bag? I'll find you sooner or later._

The window was open and a conversation could be heard. It was a girl.

The girl was saying, "Get away from me. I don't go for guys that are perverted and retarded like you."

Girls only talked to one person in the entire school like that. Josh was nearby. Kai got up and looked out from the corner of the window. There he was, walking away along with Kai's chance of getting back at him. Kai got up and bolted out the door.

Mike wondered, "What's gotten into him?"

* * *

Kai had caught up to Josh. He was walking right behind him. He spoke out, "Hey dirt bag. Turn around for a second."

Josh did as he was told. When he turned around, he still had that stupid look on his face. "What can I do for you?"

Before Josh could say anymore, he had been slammed into a wall. Kai was holding him up by the cuff of his shirt. "Geez, what's gotten into you Hiwatari?"

Kai couldn't help but notice the weird marks on Josh's hand. _What's that? _He was getting off track. The boy got back to business.

"I'll tell you what. Lay one finger on PJ and I'll make your life a living hell. Is that clear?" To top it off, Kai used his famous third degree death glare.

Josh replied, "Crystal clear."

Hearing those words, Kai let him go, causing him to drop onto the floor. "Better stick to that deal dirt bag."

As Kai walked away, Josh got out his cell phone. _Headquarters isn't going to like this._

* * *

The phone was put down. A man sitting in his chair wheeled around.

"What is it Sir?" asked a guard.

The man answered, "He failed his job."

"So what do we do with the boy?" the guard wondered.

The man sighed, "Do whatever you want with him. He has no further use."

As the guard paced out the door, the man picked up the phone. He spoke into it, "Plan A and Plan B have failed. Bring in the new recruit."

* * *

It was Friday night. School was over for the week and the boys from Whitney Prep had decided to stay at the dojo for the weekend. Everyone had gone to their rooms and was getting ready to go to sleep. Everyone except for Kai that is. He was sitting on the couch, thinking as usual. The room was dark and the only sound in the entire room was the sound of the news on TV.

In his hand was the object that had caused nothing but trouble. It was the Black Dranzer blade. Too long had he wondered about the blade. _Where did Black Dranzer go? Why did he give this to me? What use do I have for this if there's no Bit Beast? It's just another empty beyblade. _

His thoughts were interrupted when someone came to sit with him on the couch. "Still wondering what that is?"

He turned to face PJ. "Did you…get to talk to him about this?"

PJ sighed, "No. The only way he's tried to contact me was the little note he gave me. It didn't really say anything about it. Just that I had to give it to you and keep it safe."

"I see." Kai went back to his thinking.

PJ could see that he still found it hard to take in. "You're still not okay with it, are you?"

The boy shook his head as the negative sign.

PJ sighed, "I'll leave you to your thoughts then." As she said that, she got up and started to walk away.

"PJ."

The teenage girl turned around at the sound of her name, "Yeah?"

He said words that PJ never thought she would hear him say. "Can you stay here?"

A small smile came to PJ's face. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him, "Sure."

* * *

**A/N: You'll never guess what happens in the next chapter. Hehehe **

**Okay people, I worked really hard on this chapter. It's 17 pages long! So please review!**

**And another THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed. **


	15. A New Lead

**A/N: AH! DON'T KILL ME!!! **

**I know it's been about 2 months but I'M REALLY SORRY! School has been really tough lately, not to mention the writers block. **

**By the way, I've started a new fic. It's called A Week of Fun and Chaos.**

**Thank you heaps to reviewers LettuceNPudding and Monica Hiceta. A BIG WELCOME to new reviewer darkxXxflames. Monica Hiceta, do you have a FanFiction account? I've tried to email you alot of times now and it won't let me, so please tell me if you have an account.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 15**

**PJ's POV**

CHEEP! CHEEP! CHEEP!

TWEET! TWEET! TWEET!

Those birds just love waking me up don't they? Sigh. Can't they go do their exotic mating ritual somewhere else? Okay, back to sleep, back to the cozy couch and back to my nice warm blanket. I gotta say, this is some blanket. It's warm, it's comfy and it even makes these really soothing breathing noises.

Wait.

What's wrong with that sentence? For one thing, now that I think about it, I didn't even use a blanket last night. In fact, BLANKETS DON'T MAKE BREATHING NOISES!

My eyes shot open. Okay, this is getting weird. If there's no blanket…..then what's behind me? Something was wrapped around my stomach. I looked towards there and wrapped around it was…someone's arm. THERE'S SOMEONES ARM AROUND ME! Alright, I'm officially freaked out. Slowly, I turned my head so I could see who was there. First thing I see is….blue…as in…blue shark fins…as in…as in Kai! OH…MY…GOD!!!!!

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, staring at the ceiling, along with a really sore head. I couldn't believe my eyes. It just kept playing over and over in my head. I just couldn't absorb the situation. I…I…I'VE BEEN SPOONED!!!

* * *

"Should we go wake them up?" wondered Max. 

"Nah. Let them have their moment." Hilary replied.

Karina added, "Yeah, they looked so cute together. Not to mention the blackmailing possibilities."

Hilary spoke out, "You know what Karina? They didn't even need us to help them out with this one. They're gonna give us a run for our money!"

As laughter was shared between the two cupid partners, Dean and Ray walked in. They asked, "So, what's happening guys?"

Max laughed, "Well, let's just say Kai and PJ would make a cute couple."

Dean's eyes lit up. "So, they really are a couple? I mean, they actually confirmed it?!"

Max answered, "Well no but the way they were acting, it looked like they were."

Dean laughed, "Those two were all over each other the other day."

"WHAT?!"

"Okay not really but they were close to each other and when we walked in, they fully panicked. It was hilarious." Karina confirmed.

All of a sudden, Hilary started waving her hands in the air. It was like a signal. Karina, Dean, Ray and Max stood there in confusion. What was she on about?

Hilary greeted to the person behind her, "Morning."

The group froze. Who was Hilary talking to? They turned around. It was PJ.

PJ answered Hilary, "Morning."

Karina had an evil grin on her face. She grinned at PJ and asked, "So, did you have a good sleep last night?"

PJ changed the subject, "Um, I need to get changed." After that, she ran towards her room.

Dean laughed, "She's still playing the denial game."

* * *

It was 10:45am and breakfast was over. PJ was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. In her mind, her wake up call from earlier was still playing over and over like a soapie clip show. _I can't believe that happened. I can't believe he did that to me! Mr. Sourpuss, Bird Boy did that. What's even worse is…I slightly enjoyed it. AARRRGGHH!!!! DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T EVEN THINK THAT!! What's wrong with me??!!! I'm never going to live this down. _

PJ shot up from her bed and in her frustration, started hitting herself with her pillow. "Why-am-I-so-stupid?!! AARRGHHH!!!"

"Maybe it's 'cause you've been hitting yourself with that." Kai suggested.

PJ jumped as if her skin left her body. "Kai! Uh…what are you doing here?"

The two-toned-haired-boy replied, "I wanted to talk to you something."

Judging by the look on his face, it looked like it was something serious. PJ shuffled over and signaled for the boy to sit down. The teenage boy walked over and sat down with the same serious face.

"So, what's wrong?" wondered PJ.

The boy paused for a second. Whatever he was gonna say, it was serious. Kai looked up, "Isn't there anything you can tell me about him? There's got to be more clues than the ones from that note."

PJ sighed, "Kai, I've already told you everything that I know. I'm really sorry. I wish I did have more clues but I don't."

Kai still had that serious look on his face. "If I find him, then maybe he can explain why he gave me Black Dranzer."

Something clicked. That's when PJ asked, "Does this mean you're not angry at him anymore?"

Kai frowned, "Just because I want to meet him doesn't mean I'm not angry at him. He didn't even give us a reason for his actions. He acted as if it was nothing at all. He walked out on us when we needed him the most. I'll never forgive him for that."

PJ tried to talk some sense into Kai. "Just because he didn't say why doesn't mean he didn't have a good reason. He might've thought you were too young to understand. You know how parents are."

"I'll just have to wait and find out from the old man himself," the boy looked down. When he spoke again, the tone in his voice seemed depressed and quiet enough to be a whisper. "That was the worst year. Mum was gone and Dad ditched us. It tore everyone apart."

It was painful for PJ just hearing the words he was saying. The fact that Kai experienced something so heartbreaking at such a young age was shattering. Sure, she already knew of all this but the way he was talking about it, she never felt more sad in her life.

To save the poor guy from anymore painful memories, PJ decided to change the subject. "So, remember when we went sneaking around that building? Your principal was there with a mystery man. I also remember you saying something about the change of staff at your school. Since we didn't get to find anything out about the staff, do you reckon Dean would have a way to hack into the school files?"

Kai nodded at the suggestion. He got up and started walking towards the door. PJ sighed and got up. A thought came to her. Even though she was contradicting what she said and thought earlier, what she was about to do, she just couldn't help it.

"Hey Kai,"

He was still silent as he turned around. Before he could make another move, he felt arms gently wrap around him.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"With the combined forces of me and Kenny, WE WILL GET THROUGH THOSE FILES!" Dean announced as he striked a dramatic pose. 

There was only one thought running through Karina's mind. _Just smile and nod._

"Hey, don't forget about me. I'm a great global positioning device, bit beast tracker and data collector. How could you forget about me?!" burst out Dizzi.

Kenny replied, "Oh Dizzi, how could I forget about you?"

Dizzi shot back, "Well, there was that time when you forgot about me and got distracted by those super computers."

"Dizzi, don't be like that. You know you're the only computer for me," said Kenny in a reasoning tone.

Karina broke in, "Guys, we're getting a bit off track aren't we?"

"What's your principal's name anyway?" Hilary wondered.

Dean answered, "Leon Aims."

"So, have you found anything on this guy?" asked PJ as she leaned towards the laptop.

As Dean typed away on his laptop, everyone couldn't help but crowd around in wonder. After the silence, Dean announced, "The only files about Principal Aims is from six years ago. Says he won a wood-carving competition around that time. There's nothing else here, nothing relevant anyway."

Karina stepped back, "That's strange. There's no record of him other than six years ago but he couldn't have just come out of nowhere."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Well, you know the only answer to that then. He probably changed his name sometime ago."

PJ sighed, "Now we're back to where we started."

* * *

Hard-work and research was the only thing the gang had been spending their whole weekend on. Unfortunately for them, they had no clues. There wasn't enough information and they were back to square one and because of this never-ending work, dead-tired was the only feeling they had in their minds. To make matters worse, it was the start of the school week. 

It was 8:34am. The front steps of the school was their location. Sitting there and watching everything go by seemed a lot more fun than actually stepping foot into the school.

"Another week of boredom has begun," moaned Dean as he slumped onto the step.

Karina peeped her head from behind the newsletter she was reading. "Yeah, there's nothing on this week unless you're interested in the cheerleading team."

"I'll be interested if you joined it," smiled Dean as he flashed his pearly-whites at Karina.

Once again, Dean's flirtatious antics had Karina speechless. Also couldn't forget about the third-degree glare Dean had received from Kai.

An amused grin came to PJ's face. "Well, I think this week will be very interesting."

This cocky but mysterious smile had Dean and Karina intrigued. "Oh? How so?"

PJ answered, "Well, it is a week before formal."

"And?"

PJ laughed, "Which means…Kai better get running."

That's when it clicked. Suddenly, as Kai turned around, all that was in sight was a bunch of girls with raging hormones and only one intention: Get a really hot date.

Kai cursed, "Oh crap."

Before he could say another word, a concert of girls came running insanely towards him. He could hear the screams and wails in their shrill voices. That was his cue to run for his life. He bolted towards the school, dodging students, staff and of course, his crazy fans. _Where to hide? Where to hide?_

All of a sudden, the janitor's closet didn't seem like the smelly and cramped room. It was a sanctuary.

* * *

Dean realized something, "Hey PJ." 

The girl's laughing fit stopped. "Yeah?"

Dean continued, "I thought you were Kai's date."

Silence fell upon them. PJ could feel her hair standing on end. Dean said that a lot louder than he thought. She turned around to face the rest of the girls of Markellar High or also known as the rest of the Kai Hiwatari fan club. They were all eyeing her with insane looks in their eyes which was chilling to no extent.

"Dean, I could kill you for that," she commented.

One of the girls commented, "She's going with Kai? What would he be doing with someone like her? GET HER!"

"Eep," was all that came out of PJ's mouth. Before the angry girls could make another move, the raven-haired-girl darted towards the school building. _I'm gonna kill Dean for this._

Karina commented, "You are so evil, Dean."

He laughed, "I try."

* * *

"Have you seen a short girl with black hair running around anywhere?" 

From behind the newspaper came a voice that answered, "She went towards the library."

"SHE WENT TOWARDS THE LIBRARY!" yelled the fan girl.

The hoard of fan girls ran as fast as they could towards the library while each of them squealing with delight that they were finally going to put down the girl that was in the way of their goals of getting a hot date for the formal. It seemed that there was nothing that would get in the way of their ambitions.

As the crazy girls got further and further away, a girl peeped from behind the newspaper. "I'll teach her to call me short."

* * *

PJ walked the opposite direction. She had got up to the second level of the school building. _May as well go find Mr. Popular and tell him his fans have gone searching elsewhere. _

She strolled around the corridor while also keeping an eye out for the fan club. Lucky for her, they really did believe she went to the library. _If I had a fan club, where would I hide? _She softly called, "Kai, where are you? It's safe….for now."

A nearby door opened and all that came out was an arm. Shock horror! Before she could run away, the arm had grabbed her and pulled her in.

"Ah! Let me go creep! Let me go! I'm too young to die!"

"Always overreacting," came a sigh.

PJ turned around, "Kai? This is where you've been hiding? The janitor's closet?"

Kai shot back, "Well, can you think of anywhere else?"

She answered, "Actually, I can. The guy's bathroom."

"Which is on the other side of the school if you forgot?"

"Geez, sorry I suggested it. No, actually, you're the one who can't be bothered going there."

"Oh come on! Even if I did go there, they'd be waiting right outside that door all day!"

"This is another reason why you need a disguise or at least a restraining order."

"Look, I can't help it if those girls have some psychotic, raging, hormonal problems!"

PJ sighed, "Guess you can't help it if you were born with that face either."

The guy was lost. "What's that supposed to mean?"

PJ rolled her eyes, "You're too hot for your own good. Your looks are wasted on you."

Something in her words clicked. It gave the phoenix a weird feeling inside. _Did she just say…hot?_

A strange look came to Kai's features, which had slightly alarmed the girl in front of him. He looked lost in translation.

"K-Kai…"

He snapped out of it. He asked, "What?"

PJ stepped back, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The boy grinned, "Did…did you just say I was hot?"

She stuttered as she crossed her arms, "N-No! Yes…maybe. DAH! You heard me! I'm not gonna repeat it!"

Being stuck in a janitor's closet had all of a sudden become fun. A smug smile came to his face, "I see the fan girl has been right in front of me all along."

"Don't accuse me of being one of those people!" she shot.

He teased, "So, if you're not a fan girl, then I guess you'd act normally if I hugged you."

The raven-haired-girl felt like she was going to explode. "No! No! NO! Get away! You're not hugging me! It's very…unlike you!"

"So, you really ARE a fan girl if you're acting like this."

She fired, "No, it's because I don't wanna be hugged by someone I can't see, in a janitor's closet when the door could open at anytime."

"Guess I was right, you are definitely a fan girl."

"D-Don't use that on me! Who are you and what have you done with the real sourpuss?"

Kai wasn't listening. He was still keen to freak her out.

PJ reached her hand out. She got a hold of something long, lean and wooden. It was a mop. "I've got a mop and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Did you hear a noise coming from that closet?"

The two teens froze. If they tried to escape now, who knows what kind of accusations would be coming their way?

"It's just your imagination."

Footsteps were getting further and further away. It was obvious that those students went with the imagination theory.

PJ sighed, "That was a close one. Maybe we should get out of here before anyone else comes around."

Kai grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the door. He peeped through the gap and saw the worst thing possible. The fan girls were right there with their backs turned. He quickly shut the door again.

PJ asked, "Uh Kai, what was that for? I thought we were gonna get out of here before people get weird ideas."

Kai shook his head in disagreement. He pointed at the door, followed by his finger making a slashing action across his neck, which was still slightly confusing for PJ.

PJ wondered, "If you open the door, you're dead?"

He nodded. He whispered, "Fan girls outside."

PJ answered, "Oh I see. So….should I be scared?"

The two-toned-haired boy shook his head, "No, that's the worst thing you could do!" before he realized that he might've said that a bit loud.

"It is? Oh my God…why?" wondered PJ as she lowered her voice.

The boy was waving his hands around in panic. Before PJ could say another word, she had been shunned by Kai covering her mouth with his hand. "Shh, fan girls…they can sense fear."

If PJ could actually make any actions, she would be rolling her eyes and sighing. Never in her life would she actually be embarrassed to know the two-toned-haired boy. _Great, I'm stuck in a janitor's closet with a lunatic._

* * *

"Where do you think those two got to?" wondered Karina. 

Dean laughed, "Well, let me see. They're two teenagers, a guy and a girl, with raging hormones both looking for..."

Mike interrupted, "Okay, you can stop there. For once in your life, STOP BEING DIRTY MINDED!!"

"Mike, how could you accuse me of doing such a thing?" asked Dean as he put out the innocent look.

"How could I not?! You take everything the wrong way!"

"First you complain about me talking to girls and now this?!"

"Talk? You flirt with anything that moves!"

"Oh come on! You seriously think that? Karina, back me up here!"

There was no answer. The two feuding boys turned around. Karina wasn't there. Instead, she was off in the distance, heading towards the school building.

Mike yelled, "Hey Karina! Wait!"

Dean shouted, "Where are you going?!"

Karina answered back, "To find them. It's a lot better than hearing you two fighting."

* * *

Kai had his ear pressed against the door. "Okay, I think they're finally leaving." 

_AH! I can't take it anymore! _PJ felt like she was going to explode. She couldn't hold back anymore. She was just going to have to come out with it. "Can't take it anymore."

This caught Kai's attention. He turned around, "What?"

"Kai,"

"Yeah?"

"I…"

"Yeah? Go on,"

"I…can't…breathe."

"What?"

"Can't breathe so get your hand off me because…YOU'RE CUTTING OFF MY AIR SUPPLY!" exploded PJ as she pulled his hand down and took time to take in the oxygen around her.

She wheezed, "Wow, I know now to never be around you while fan girls are around. You act completely whack."

"Are we interrupting something?"

The two teens turned to their side. The door was open. Before they could say anything, a blinding flash had come their way.

"See Mike? I wasn't being dirty-minded. I was predicting the future for these two love birds." Dean said proudly.

"LOVE BIRDS?!"

Dean cooed, "Yeah! Just look at you two, in a closet together and holding hands."

They both looked down. They really were holding hands. When PJ pulled Kai's hand away, she never actually let go.

Like an instant reflex, they both let go.

Karina smiled as she pulled out a picture from her pocket, "I got it all on camera too."

The two teens sighed, "We never should've bought her that Polaroid for her birthday."

* * *

After the 'incident' of the morning, Kai just wanted to get to class and completely forget about it. Thank God that PJ was a year level below him so it's not like she would be turning up in any of his classes. Time away from her seemed like a good thing. If she was here in the class room right now, it would just be too awkward. He was getting annoyed of being called a couple with PJ. It just wasn't right. Sure, she may have been a friend to him even though he would never admit it but still, this was PJ he was talking about. He sat down, closed his eyes and thought. _Can't believe we got accused again. Why do these things keep happening? I don't know if I can put up with it anymore. At least I don't have to put up with any of it this lesson. Luckily she's in year eleven so there's no way in hell we would have the same classes._

Suddenly, he heard the boys next to him whisper, "Hey who's the new chick?"

He sighed and slowly opened his eyes. He looked towards the doorway and standing there was the one person he wasn't in the mood to talking to. It was PJ. _Someone, kill me now._

PJ went to sit down about two seats away from the now slightly pissed off Kai. As she put her books down, she noticed something. _My sourpuss senses are tingling. _She turned to her right and found the one giving her the signals: Kai Hiwatari also known as Mr. Sourpuss or as she liked to call him, Bird Boy. "Hey, I didn't know you did literature."

Once again, the phoenix sighed, "Is that all you can say?"

PJ rolled her eyes, "All I can say? What else is there to say?"

Kai replied, "Well, you might wanna explain what you're doing in my literature class."

The girl shrugged, "Year twelve classes give extra credit and I need as much marks as I can. Why? You got a problem with that?"

The only reply she got was the usual "Hn."

* * *

It was almost the end of literature. The teacher had gone to do some photocopying and the class was as silent as a football game. PJ watched as papers flew through the air, spit balls sticking to the ceiling and the always present chatter and gossip between the cheerleaders. 

PJ turned her gaze towards her left, towards the window. She could've sworn she saw a book fly past which was then followed by more sets of stationary. _Wow, didn't know that year twelve's were this restless. _

Suddenly, the books stopped flying and the chattering was shunned. Teacher was back. She walked back in with a pile of papers which she stacked onto her desk. She started to write page numbers on the board before handing out the papers to the students. After that, she sat back down and announced, "Read these pages and answer the questions on the sheet." The teacher then dug her face into the romance novel she was reading.

The only noise in the entire room was the whispers of chatter about. PJ opened her book and started to read. She then heard a rather strange noise. She turned to her right only to face the cheerleaders and their sighing session.

_Hm, possible answers to their sighing:_

_A: Kai had subconsciously made some really hot pose. _

_B: He was staring out the window while looking really hot.  
C: He had opened those mysterious auburn eyes of his._

_Or D: All of the above. _

PJ sighed and thought, _Poor Kai. He has to put up with these people. These girls are a bit too obsessed for their own good. By the looks on their faces, I don't know if they wanna mug him or eat him._

* * *

It was now recess and already the students of the school seemed to be dead tired. First and second period seemed like it went on forever. If there was no such thing as recess, imagine how insane people would get. 

Karina piped, "So, what did you all have just then?"

Mike and Dean groaned, "Chemistry."

Kale's answer was, "Maths."

Karina turned to her brother. He replied, "Literature."

PJ pointed to the boy next to her, "What he said."

"You do a year twelve subject?" Mike wondered.

PJ nodded as Dean got an idea. He grinned from ear to ear and said, "It's 'cause she just can't get enough of her boyfriend Hiwatari here."

As soon as Dean let that out, he knew he would be receiving death glares. He turned towards PJ, expecting a cry of denial but instead, found something different. She was glaring at him but not just any glare. It was a death glare, a Kai Hiwatari 'You're gonna regret saying that idiot, so I will kill you' death glare.

Dean's jaw dropped. "Oh my God! Did you guys see that?! SHE DEATH GLARED ME! DEATH GLARED I TELL YOU! Only Kai does things like that."

The blonde-haired-boy turned towards Kai. "Kai! What have you been teaching this girl? She's just like you!"

Then, an idea hit him. Another one of his infamous 'I can see right through you' smile had been plastered across his face. He smirked, "You know PJ, what you're doing is a lot different to what the other girls do to gain Kai's attention."

PJ sighed, "What's your point?"

Dean replied coolly, "It's just that, not a lot of girls go to the dark side for Kai you know. You must really like him PJ."

PJ still had the annoyed look on her face. She got up and walked towards Dean. She sighed before whacking the back of Dean's head.

"Dean…..you suck."

* * *

It was now third period. It was dead silent in the classroom until an announcement came to the speakers. "Attention students, could Kai Hiwatari please report to the principal's office. That is all." 

_What have I done now? _Kai got up from his table and walked towards the door. _Don't tell me he's gonna give me another gift basket. _

* * *

"Principal Aims will see you now Mr. Hiwatari," smiled the secretary as she opened the door. 

Kai walked in wondering what the hell was going on. "You wanted to see me?"

A beaming face popped out from behind the swirling chair. "Mr. Hiwatari, so how is your schooling going? Good? Good!"

This happiness was confusing the boy. _Someone explain to me why this guy is here and not with the Brady Bunch._

A distant phone sound was ringing throughout the room. Principal Aims smiled and said, "Excuse me for a minute Mr. Hiwatari, I must take this call."

Kai nodded as the man in front of him disappeared behind the door.

Looking around the room seemed like the only entertaining thing to do. He looked at the trophies on the shelf, the plaques on the walls, the photos and paintings and then, something caught his eye. On the desk in front of him were letters and documents but what drew attention to it was the name on them. It wasn't Leon Aims, it was something different. Kai leaned over the table to get a better look. _So he did change his name. Leon Andreev? Just wait till the others hear about this. _

It was silent in the other room. No talking but the sound of a phone being hung up. That was the boy's cue to sit back down and look as if nothing had happened. Principal Aims walked back in.

He smiled, "I'm sorry about that. Something has gone wrong with the dates of my holiday. So, enough about me, how are you finding school?"

Kai answered, "It's….good."

The man clapped his hands and burst out, "That's great to hear! I'm actually doing things right."

_The only thing missing is a guitar. He has one of those and he'd be singing me a song of happiness or something. Can't believe this guy runs the school. Maybe next he'll sing a song over the announcements. _He couldn't take it anymore. This Brady Bunch act was about to make him explode. "Um, with all do respect, I think I should get back to class now."

These words gave Principal Aims a look of amazement in his eyes. "Of course! What was I thinking? Pulling you out of class like this? Sure sure, go ahead! We'll speak again Mr. Hiwatari."

Kai nodded as he got up and walked towards the door. He turned around once more and saw the man behind the desk waving to him. The boy nodded again before closing the door behind him.

_Leon Andreev. Where have I heard that before? _

* * *

**And there ends another chapter. So, now the gang have a new lead. Where will it take them? **

**Thank you heaps to the reviewers again. Love you all :D**

**So please review this one too. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. **


End file.
